Smiling Facade
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: AU. Ryoma no no planea regresar a su casa pero estar en la calle no es tan fácil, a menos que sus amigos lo acojan en sus casas. Aun asi el peligro merodea por todas partes y no le gusta ser su papá.
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea se me acaba de ocurrir así que esta historia será un AU (alternative universe). Aún no sé como la voy a terminar pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Resúmen: Ryoma no es feliz en su casa y apenas pueda quiere salir de ahí. Encontrará algunos amigos que lo ayudaran y otros que no tanto. Lo más importante es conservar los sueños así sean algo absurdos asi de cuano en cuando puedes sonreír

**Smiling Facade**

**Capítulo 1: Pretending to smile**

Era una noche fría como esas que hay cuando se esta a mitad de un frío invierno. Una señora insistía en ir a un hospital pero nadie movía un dedo para llevarla. La familia era de condición humilde y un niño más era una boca extra que deterioraría aún más la economía familiar. El papá era un conocido hombre de la calle que gozaba beber todo el día. Antes él era quien aportaba dinero a la casa pero al perder el trabajo se echó a ahogar sus penas y fue así como la familia comenzó a sufrir. El hijo mayor que tenían, fruto de su primer matrimonio, había conocido lo que era tener que comer y en medio de todo había gozado de ciertos lujos cosa que no podría gozar su nuevo hermano… el que venía en camino.

La señora terminó dando a luz en su propia casa con la ayuda de la vecina quien le dio pena toda esta situación y no podía dejar de asistir a la pobre mujer. La vecina era conocida por tener un buen corazón y varias veces ayudaba a esta familia. Lo que no le gustaba de esa casa era el señor por que varias veces había persuadido a su mujer a deshacerse del niño. La señora se había resignado a tener al niño ya que no se lo había podido 'bajar' antes y como el tiempo también había pasado la situación se le podía agravar. Este sin duda era uno de esos niños no deseados, de esos que solo Dios sabía su suerte… este era un niño sin estrella y eso que nació un día antes de Navidad cuando se supone que todo debía ser alegría.

Al primogénito no le hizo mucha gracia cuando su hermano adoptó un nombre parecido al de él. Tampoco le gusto tener que compartir sus cosas con el bebe pero al ser una orden de la casa sin duda tuvo que acatar. Ryoga detestaba cuando su hermano menor lloraba por que no dejaba dormir a nadie. Varias veces había pensado en la posibilidad de sacar al bebe a la calle pero sabía que si lo hacía lo podían castigar. Ryoma lloraba todo el día por que quería comer y como la mamá tenía que trabajar no había nadie en la casa que se dignara a alimentarlo y mucho menos cambiarle los pañales.

La vecina una vez más tuvo que ayudar en esta situación pidiéndole a la madre que la dejara al cuidado del bebe. La madre sin dudarlo se lo dejaba todas las mañanas y ahora era la vecina la que trataba de alimentar al niño. Se sabía que lo mejor para el bebe era la leche materna pero en estos casos lo mejor era darle un suplemento de la misma leche pero también estaba el problema que ese suplemento alimenticio era caro y difícil de conseguir para una familia de bajos recursos. La vecina solo le podía dar algo de leche mezclada con agua pero era mucho mejor que darle nada.

Hasta ahora la vida de Ryoma tenía carencias que en la medida de su suerte iban siendo solucionadas de alguna manera. El niño iba creciendo poquito a poquito. Ahora era un niño bastante pequeño y tan pronto aprendió a caminar comenzó a ser un problema mayor. A donde lo llevaban sus pies había desastre. Al caminar se caía y en la caída botaba las cosas a su alrededor. Muchas veces estos objetos eran adornos de mesa, la comida del plato, el vaso de agua, la bebida de su padre… de lo último no había un alma en la tierra que lo salvara por que esa bebida era considerada en cierta forma sagrada para su padre. A su papá no le gustaba para nada esta situación y si no le enseñaba eso al 'enano' nunca aprendería y lo volvería a hacer.

Si había algo peor que escuchar llorar al niño por hambre era escucharlo llorar y gritar por los gritos y golpes que le daba su papá. Era feo mirarlo al día siguiente con su carita morada por algún golpe mal intencionado y sin su sonrisa alumbrándole el rostro. Ryoga por otra parte había aprendido algo también y eso era que si algo malo pasaba ya sabía a quien podía echarle la culpa. Ryoma tuvo que aprender a hablar para salvarse de algunas buenas golpizas. Sus primera palabras fueron 'yo no fui' que si bien lo salvaban de su padre no lo salvaban de su hermano mucho mayor que él.

El problema que tenía Ryoma en casa era mayor que el simple hecho de que su papá detestaba tenerlo cerca tanto así que siempre que lo veía le daba un golpe para asustarlo y alejarlo de él. Ryoma entonces buscaba compañía y algo de amor en su hermano mayor Ryoga pero la relación entre ellos era muy mala, casi tan mala como con la de su papá, por la diferencia de edades más que nada. Se llevaban casi siete años de diferencia y mientras Ryoma quería un cuento el otro quería jugar con sus amigos a otras cosas como para niños más grandes. Ryoma permanecía casi todo el día solo y en medio de todo la que le daba algo de amor era la vecina y por las noches cuando llegaba su mamá era ella la que lo atendía.

Todo el día viviendo prácticamente solo le había creado un vacío emocional y buscaba siempre alguna manera de hacerlo funcionar. Ryoma comprendió de la peor manera que acercarse a su papá mientras bebía para que le leyera un cuento era una mala idea. Otra mala idea era salir solo de su casa a los cuatro años y buscar a su hermano que jugaba tres cuadras más abajo con sus amigos. Ryoga detestaba tanto a su hermano que le tiro un pelotazo en la cara que le moreteo el pómulo derecho. Ryoma salió corriendo pero no fue a su casa precisamente, fue donde la vecina…

-"Que te paso en tu carita?"

-"Ryoga me tiro la pelota… pero no me duele tanto" – se veía que el niño había estado llorando pero de alguna manera se había calmado – "¿Que haces Mika?" - le pregunto olvidándose del golpe que se acababa de ganar.

-"Bueno ahorita estoy viendo a Nyaru… parece que ya es hora!" – los ojos hinchados de Ryoma se abrieron de la alegría. Desde que se entero de eso había querido ver. La gata iba a tener gatitos y él quería ver cuando nacieran.

-"¿Puedo ver?" – no había manera posible de negarse a esa carita

-"Vamos pero eso si… tienes que estar calladito y no hacer mucha bulla por que a la gata no le gusta la bulla… ¿entendiste?"

-"SI!" – Ryoma acompañó a Mika hasta el patio trasero de la casa donde había hecho una especie de cuevita de cajas para la gata. Ryoma estaba encantado con el hecho de ver a los gatitos pero nunca se había imaginado como se verían. Cuando le dieron uno para cargar se asustó – "Pero esto no se parece a un gato. ¿Estas segura que es un gato?"

-"Es un gatito… solo que todavía esta chiquito. Tu también eras muy chiquito cuando naciste"

-"Con razón…"

-"¿Con razón que?"

-"Con razón no me quieren. Si nací así entonces era feo y seguro que sigo feo… ¿verdad?"

-"Que tonterías dices! Tú de chiquito eras lindo y lo sigues siendo! Ahora vamos a dejar a la gata sola con sus hijos, tu también ya tienes que ir a tu casa no se vayan a enojar contigo por que no saben donde estas" - Ryoma comprendió el mensaje y salió corriendo de la casa para ir a la suya. Cruzó la calle y tocó la puerta. Un brazo lo jaló hacia dentro…

-"¿Donde te habías metido enano?" – Enano era un apelativo cariñoso para él así que no se inmuto mucho cuando Ryoga lo empujo – "El viejo te esta buscando… no se ve muy contento por lo que hiciste…"

-"¿Que hice?" – era una curiosidad repentina. A veces solía hacer cosas malas sin darse cuenta, otras cosas que pasaban en la casa se las atribuían a él, en especial si estaban mal hechas.

-"Te acuerdas de las revistas de papá… ¿esas que te dijo que no tocaras? ¿Te acuerdas que ayer agarraste la tijera para recortar algo? Al parecer recortaste parte de la revista también…" – Se empezaban a escuchar pasos como de toro desbocado – "¿Sabes que… chibisuke? Yo que tu empiezo a correr!" – No sabía para donde huir… los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca… Su salvación era correr fuera de casa… pero Ryoga estaba parado impidiendo su salida por la única puerta cercana a él… - "Papá… adivina quien llego" – Ryoma abrió los ojos como platos y trato de buscar otro sitio para esconderse antes que su papá lo viera. Corrió hasta la cocina pero todas las ventanas estaban cerradas… salió al patio… no había escapatoria… Ryoma trato de hacer algún acto de desaparición cubriendo su cabeza con las manos mientras trataba de meterse debajo de una mesita vieja… pero era demasiado tarde… el monstruo ya había llegado…

**o-o-o-o-o**

-"Ya llegue!" –Su mamá había regresado de su trabajo en una tienda del mercado. Como siempre la hora pasaba de las diez de la noche y las luces de la sala estaban apagadas. Nadie la había esperado para comer… nadie le importaba mucho su existencia – "¿Hay alguien despierto todavía?" – sin respuesta alguna entró a la cocina y se sirvió algo de la comida sobrante mientras miraba por la ventana del patio… había un bulto en la mitad del lugar que llamo su atención… casi al instante adivino de que se trataba. Dejo el plato en la repisa y corrió a aclarar sus suposiciones… que lamentablemente resultaron ser ciertas.

Entró como bólido a la casa buscando el botiquín… este tipo de cosas eran parte de su rutina diaria pero aún no se acostumbraba mucho a eso… Metió a su hijo a la casa y lo echo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Con un trapito trato de limpiarle la cara… '_¿Que habría hecho esta vez?_' Su mamá lo curo lo mejor que pudo y trató de reanimarlo. – "¿Que hiciste?" – El chiquito se sentó y le sonrió.

-"Ya llegaste! Papá salió un rato… dice que no lo esperes y…"

-"¿Que paso? ¿Que hiciste esta vez?" – Rinko comenzó a desesperarse al no recibir respuesta.

-"Creo que sin querer corte su revista… aunque no me acuerdo haberlo hecho" – le volvió a sonreír. Estaba conciente que si las cosas seguían así lo iban a matar, o al menos eso siempre se lo repetía todas las noches su mamá, cada vez que lo curaba.

-"¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te alejes de él? No regreses a la casa si no estoy yo… es mejor que te quedes con Mika hasta que yo regresé del trabajo… no sé que va a ser de ti si es que algún día me llego a morir pero por favor… cuídate ¿si? No te le acerques cuando lo veas así!" – para su mamá era fácil por que ella no veía como eran las cosas pero tampoco se las podía contar por que sino nunca iría a trabajar y si era así todos morirían de hambre. Si su papá no lo veía en casa a cierta hora era capaz de ir a buscarlo y sabía perfectamente que la casa de Mika era el primer lugar donde él buscaría. – "¿Te duele mucho?" - Paro a Ryoma para que se fuera a dormir a su cuarto pero el chiquito a duras penas se podía mover. Aún así seguía sonriéndole para no preocuparla más y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto.

Su cuarto era casi tan pequeño como él. Solo tenía una cama y una mesita donde estaba toda su ropa apilada. Los pocos juguetes que tenía estaban rotos por que ya eran viejos y la mayoría de ellos estaban muy gastados. Algún día las cosas cambiarían para él y todo sería mejor. No se podía morir de ninguna manera por que su mamá estaría muy triste pero si algún día llegaba a morir entonces sería una gran cosa… ya nadie le pegaría, y viviría muy feliz y lo principal de todo podría hacer su sueño realidad.

Una vez se había quedado con Mika y ella le había contado una historia. Decía que todos los niños iban al cielo y que cuando un niño moría se le cumplía un deseo no importase cual fuera. El niño de la historia había pedido para que sus papas fueran felices. El también podría pedir eso al morir pero no valía la pena por que al morir él todos automáticamente serían muy felices… o al menos su papá y Ryoga serían los más felices del mundo. Entonces si la cosa era así él podía pedir su otro deseo… no, no podía. Mamá no sería feliz… ¿que podría hacer feliz a mamá? Eso tenía que averiguarlo de algún modo… después podría cumplir su otro sueño… aunque no sabía exactamente como.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos ya no había nadie en casa… por el olor del lugar su papá aún no había llegado y Ryoga seguramente estaría en la escuela. A él le tocaría ir a inicial recién el próximo año aunque su cumpleaños ya estaba cerca una vez más… el frío se lo decía. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se lavo la cara en el baño. Su cara estaba morada una vez más… como se lo explicaría a Mika cuando la viera? Aunque ella era muy inteligente… seguro ni le preguntaría… ella siempre sabía.

Se cambio de ropa y se puso algo limpio. La cara se la tapo con una gorra blanca que siempre le cubría gran parte del rostro y era perfecta para estas ocasiones. Salió de la casa y se fue a caminar por ahí… de repente podía ir a ver a su mamá a la tienda… Sus pies siempre lo llevaban a todas partes pero como era muy pequeño pasaba desapercibido. Los pocos que lo notaban no lo veían bien por lo mismo que la gorra cubría la mayoría de sus marcas. Era difícil de ocultar esas marcas cuando llegaba el verano por que era raro ver a un niño con manga larga en vez de estar bañándose en alguna piscina o disfrutando del sol en el mar… esos eran algunos placeres gratis que él no podía gozar. Pero no llego al mercado… había mucha gente en la calle de camino a la tienda… al parecer había sucedido algo y a pesar de que quiso ver que era los policías no lo dejaron ver. Una mano lo jaló de la muchedumbre y lo hizo a un lado.

-"Mika! ¿Que ha pasado? Los policías no me dejan pasar y quiero ir a ver a mi mamá" – Mika no le dijo nada sololo jaló bien lejos de ese lugar… por un momento pensó que había algo que no quería que viera, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo – "¿A donde vamos Mika?"

-"Vamos a rezar a la iglesia" – no recordaba haber ido a ese lugar antes pero la seguió de todas formas. Cuando entraron Mika le quito el gorro pero cuando vio su cara se lo volvió a poner – "¿Que te paso?"

-"Me caí de la silleta…"

-"No se miente en frente de Dios!" – Ryoma no sabía que Dios estaba ahí… de repente le podía pedir por su deseo especial o le podía pedir por su mamá… ella siempre se preocupaba por él y merecía su deseo. Mika lo llevo hasta las bancas y lo hizo arrodillarse.

-"¿Que hacemos Mika?"

-"Tienes que juntar tus manos y pedirle al señor que tu mamá este bien" – su voz sonaba algo chocada.

-"Era justo lo que le iba a pedir… ¿como lo supiste Mika?" – no comprendía por que Mika se había puesto a llorar… quizás había vuelto a ser malo otra vez y le había dicho algo malo… -"Discúlpame si dije algo malo… no puedo evitar ser malo" – No le dijo nada más y ella misma junto sus manos y le empezó a decir cosas al oído para que las repitiera… la verdad él no entendía lo que estaba pasando y por que lo decía… solo repetía como un loro. Cuando acabaron salieron de la iglesia, Mika se lo llevaba de la mano.

En su casa Mika trato de arreglarle la cara por que le dijo que mamá no lo podría hacer hoy. Ryoma no puso objeción, de repente su mamá y ella habían hablado y le habían pedido ese favor. Mientras Mika hacía algunas llamadas Ryoma salía al patio para ver a los gatitos que seguían igual de feos que el día anterior. No le había dicho a nadie nunca su deseo… solo a Dios cuando estuvo esa mañana en la iglesia. Había pedido por su mamá para que sea feliz y si le quedaba algo de deseo y ganas a Dios que lo convirtiera en gato. El siempre había querido ser un gato por que los gatos eran veloces y lo que necesitaba él era correr para que su papá no lo atrapara. Quería ser gato por que los gatos podían ver bien en la oscuridad y a él le asustaba mucho la oscuridad y siempre se caía botando las cosas cuando las luces estaban apagadas. El quería ser un gato por que los gatos podían saltar muy alto y siempre caían de pie, no como él que siempre se caía mal cada vez que Ryoga o su papá lo empujaban de donde sea el estuviera. El quería ser un gato por que los gatos eran bastante flexibles y cuando los agarraban del cuello no les dolía cosa que si le dolía a él cada vez que lo suspendían en el aire y lo estrellaban contra alguna pared. Pero lo principal de todo, él quería ser un gato por que a la gente le gustaban los gatos y siempre los trataban bien.

-"¿En que piensas Ryoma?"

-"Cuando sea grande quiero ser un gato" - le dijo sin pensar

-"Serías un gato muy chiquito por que ya tienes ojos de gato" – Ryoma se rió y puso cara de gatito haciendo grrr moviendo una patita.

-"Sería un gran gato y cazaría todos los ratones de la casa!"

-"Serías un gato lleno de vendas si no te cuidas de tu papá. No te vayas muy tarde para que tu papá no te pegue"

-"No me iré de aquí. Mi mamá me dijo que me quedara contigo hasta que ella viniera a recogerme más tarde. Me dijo que me alejara de papá" – ¿quien podría darle una noticia como aquella a un niño así?

-"¿Pero y si tu mamá no pudiera venir? Tu papá se va a enojar contigo si no llegas temprano a tu casa. Es mejor que estés allá con tu familia" – Ryoma no comprendía bien al situación pero a pesar de eso no quería regresar a su casa por que eso significaría que se quedaría solo con su papá hasta que su mamá llegara y eso nunca había sido una buena idea.

-"Mika… ¿tu crees que esta bien… que no quiera volver a mi casa?" – Mika comprendía su situación pero no sabía a que venía esa pregunta – "¿Que pasaría si un día no regresara a mi casa?"

-"Si no estas en tu casa van a ir a buscarte hasta que te encuentren. ¿Si no estas en tu casa entonces donde estarías?" – Eso era algo que definitivamente no había pensado pero que más daba, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en su casa. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y miro a Mika quien seguía preocupada por él.

-"Yo voy a estar bien, cualquier lugar es mejor que mi casa" – Mika no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Como un niño tan pequeño podía tener tal concepto de su casa aunque la verdad eso no debía de sorprenderla mucho por lo mismo que sabía perfectamente cual era la realidad de ese lugar. Pero también era verdad que ese lugar se volvería aún peor en especial cuando el niño se enterara que ahora si no tendría ningún tipo de apoyo en esa casa… su mamá ya no estaría con él… ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo saber si la vida de Ryoma cambiaría para mejor o simplemente se hundiría en la tristeza.

Ella no tenía corazón para informarle lo que sabía al niño, no podría soportarlo verlo llorar y escucharlo pensar tan fríamente para su edad… Solo se encargo de entretenerlo durante unas horas hasta cierto momento en que sería prudente mandarlo a casa. Ryoma jugó con los gatitos aunque gran cosa no se podía hacer con ellos más que mirarlos por que aún estaban demasiado pequeños. Aún así se encargo de alimentar a la madre y contemplarlos para que no les pasara nada malo. Después del almuerzo estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más así que se echo a dormir en uno de los sillones de la sala. Como era pequeño encajaba perfectamente en uno de los sillones pequeños. Mika lo cubrió con una frazada y lo dejo descansar… solo le quedaba un par de horas de paz…

Ya para las cinco de la tarde alguien llamo a la puerta y Mika fue a ver quien era. El portón de su casa se abrió de par en par solo para dar paso a un ser increíblemente borracho y con mala pinta. El hombre la hizo a un lado y comenzó a pasar su mirada por encima de cada mueble del lugar hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño bulto encima de unos de los cojines del sofá.

-"Deja al niño dormir! Cuando se despierte lo mandaré a tu casa pero déjalo descansar!" – el hombre hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se acercó al niño quien ni con toda la bulla se había despertado

-"Lévantate enano!" – Una de sus manos cogió al niño de los tobillos y lo boto del sofá, haciendo de nuevo un lado a Mika salió de la casa con el niño arrastras…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryoma había estado soñando uno de sus sueños favoritos, uno en él cual él convertido en gato pescaba en un río un pez enorme, un pez más grande que él. El pez brincaba tratando de librarse de sus garras y daba la impresión como que bailaba en el aire. De pronto algo paso y del día iluminado en el que se encontraba se tornaba en oscuro y con un aroma familiar… de pronto ya no era más un gato… ahora el era el pez que había salido del agua y caía en la realidad… la realidad era dura como el piso frío de cemento pulido y el dolor era tan agudo como una caída de un lugar muy alto…

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que su pesadilla era realidad y que su papá se lo llevaba jalando de los talones fuera de la casa de Mika. A su papá no le importo que él se raspara los brazos con el asfalto de la pista al cruzar por ella, no le importo que se golpeara contra la puerta a loa hora de entrar a la casa así como no le importo que su ropa estuviera desgarrada así como sus brazos cubiertos de heridas. Ahora desde dentro de la casa podía oír como Mika le gritaba a su papá para que no le pegara ni lo maltratara pero eso tampoco le importó. ¿Por que la vida tenía que ser tan dura? ¿Por que su mamá no llegaba para defenderlo? Se suponía que llegaría temprano hoy así como lo hacía todos los miércoles…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"Ryoga… endereza a tu hermano y súbelo al carro. Tienen diez minutos antes que me enoje!" – Ryoga estaba en la esquina de la sala pero su cara se veía diferente a como era usualmente. Si bien no se le veía triste si estaba algo preocupado. Se acerco a Ryoma y lo sentó en la mesa de diario para pasarle un trapo húmedo por la cara y limpiarle la suciedad de las mejillas.

-"Será mejor que te pongas otro polo pero no creo que haya mucho tiempo. Estira tu brazo" – Le paso el mismo trapo húmedo por el brazo para limpiárselo. Ryoma aguanto el dolor pero no pudo evitar que se le cayeran un par de lágrimas… los raspones estaban escociéndole la piel. – "No llores por un par de raspones… hay cosas peores en las que te deberías de preocupar ahora… en fin" – Ryoma una vez más no volvió a entender el comentario pero no le preocupo mucho. Ryoga era de las personas que decían cosas para reclamar atención y la mayoría de veces era solo para hacerse el interesante y el que todo lo sabía la diferencia de esas veces con la de ahora era que sí sabía algo de vital importancia… algo en lo que Ryoma raramente había llegado a pensar.

Con algo de tiempo Ryoga logró cambiarle el polo por una más limpio y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el carro donde su papá ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. El carro arrancó apenas cerraron la puerta. Todos iban callados, era un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por los ruidos propios del carro y las bocinas que sonaban en la calle. El carro paro definitivamente rato después en un edificio horrible con un olor extraño. Curiosamente sus piernas no lo querían llevar hasta adentro del lugar así como lo obligaba su papá quien con unos cuantos empujones logró moverlo adentro.

El lugar era muy silencioso pero con bastante gente que se movía de un lado a otro quien sabía con que motivo. Trato de seguir de cerca a su papá y a su hermano pero por cada paso que ellos daban él tenía que dar diez y aún así no llegaba a alcanzarlos. La multitud que pasaba no lo dejaba avanzar y termino perdido en medio de un corredor sin saber hacia donde ir. Sus pies lo llevaban por todos sitios buscando a su papá y a su hermano; el ambiente había cambiado… ya no era lleno de gente y con cierto bullicio, ahora era frío y con un silencio absoluto. Una puerta se abrió a su lado el lugar se veía oscuro pero estaba iluminado por ciertas luces bien distribuidas que mostraban mesas con algo metido en bolsas plásticas. La curiosidad no pudo más y sus pies fueron al lado de una de esas bolsas para ver que había en ellas. Había algo malo en ese lugar por que a pesar de estar vacío se sentía observado. Su manito se alzó y abrió la bolsa con cuidado… mientras la iba abriendo algo en su cabeza le decía que no era correcto y que desistiera de ver lo que había ahí… pero ya era muy tarde también. Por un instante pudo ver el contenido del empaque por que una fuerza que no provino de él lo empujo contra el cadáver…

-"No me mires que estoy muerto!"

-"Ahhhhhh!" – los pelos de la nuca de Ryoma se erizaron del susto mientras que sentía que el alma se le salía por la boca. Incluso diez minutos después de enterarse que Ryoga fue quien lo asustó no podía dejar de temblar. Su papá de enojo con los dos por hacer escándalo en un lugar como ese por lo que decidió no apartarse de ninguno de los dos. Siguieron caminando detrás de alguien quien era el que los guiaba por ese laberinto de corredores. Iban tan rápido que Ryoma al ser jalado por su papá de un brazo sentía que iba volando. El brazo le seguía doliendo por la arrastrada que había tenido horas antes pero no podía llorar por eso y menos estando a la vista de su papá.

Por fin entraron de nuevo a uno de los cuartos parecido al que Ryoma había entrado antes. Su papá lo dejo a un lado mientras firmaba unos papeles en el escritorio continuo. Otro hombre entonces trajo rodando una mesa con una bolsa encima. Algo en su cabeza se había conectado y tenía la sensación de saber quien era la persona que estaba ahí… sin que nadie lo detuviera se acerco a la mesa rodante pero esta vez sin el valor para descubrirla. Su papá también se acerco y el mismo hombre que la trajo destapo el cadáver. Su mamá se veía algo golpeada e increíblemente pálida, estaba fría y algo despeinada, fuera de eso parecía dormida. Papá solo la vio por un instante y después de eso la volvió a tapar.

-"Vamonos!" – agarró su brazo y lo volvió a jalar.

-"Yo me quedo con mamá!" – Ryoma se soltó y corrió al lado de su mamá. De un salto se trepo en la mesa y se echó al costado de ella. Ryoma comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado con ella y que no le volvería a hablar ni nada de esas cosas, sabía que era inútil quedarse con ella pero aún no lo había asimilado, no quería dejar de verla tan pronto.

-"Tu mamá se murió y no va a volver pero si quieres quédate con ella… pronto empezara a oler mal y se llenara de gusanos… su piel se podrirá… la verdad no creo que te guste pero quizá al verla así te mueres más rápido"

-"No digas eso de mamá!" – Ryoma corrió y se olvido de que era chiquito y sin fuerzas, se olvido que su papá le cuadriplicaba el tamaño y en cuanto a la fuerza no había punto de comparación, aún así se atrevió a meterle un puntapié y un golpe en la cadera que era la máxima altura a la que podía alcanzarle. Su papá solo se agacho ante él y lo cogió de los tobillos y así colgando se lo llevo al carro mientras pataleaba tratando de soltarse.

Ryoma estaba lleno de rabia por la manera como su papá había hablado de su mamá y trataba de lanzarle un golpe a pesar que su papá estaba muerto de risa viendo sus inútiles esfuerzos. Ryoga por otra parte no hacía nada para parar el abuso, solo bostezo al subir al carro trató de calmar a su papá para que dejara al 'bebé' en paz.

Cuando llegaron a la casa cada uno se fue por su lado. Ryoga salió a jugar por ahí, su papá entro a la cocina para sacar algunas cuantas latas de la nevera como si nada hubiese sucedido pero Ryoma no podía hacer lo mismo. El quería gritar, quería llorar, quería romper cosas. Había algo que él aún ignoraba y quería saber ¿por que? ¿Por que fue su mamá y no su papá? ¿Por que había sido ella y no él? ¿Por que tenía que seguir vivo?

Sin que su papá se diera cuenta él salio de la casa sin rumbo fijo. Vago por las calles toda la noche tratando de pensar bien las cosas. La mayor parte del tiempo no estuvo conciente a donde lo llevaron sus pies pero sin duda fue lejos por que cuando se dio cuenta sus pies le estaban doliendo. No sabía donde estaba parado pero una cosa si era segura, estaba muy lejos de su casa. Siguió caminando sin rumbo, cuanto más lejos estuviera mejor, cuanto más perdido se sintiera mejor, el frío era lo de menos en estos momentos. Cuando sus pies ya no dieron más cayeron rendidos cerca de un parque. Recuperando energías logró llegar a una de las bancas del parque y allí se sentó. El parque era poco iluminado pero por lo menos era mejor que dormir en el piso de alguna calle. Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir pero no pudo. Una luz potente le alumbraba de lleno la cara e interrumpía su posible sueño.

-"¿Niño que haces que no estas en tu casa?"

-"Intento dormir… ¿pueden apagar sus luces por favor?" – su mamá siempre le había dicho que si pedía las cosas con educación se le iban a conceder.

-"Deberías ir a tu casa. ¿Donde vives? ¿Tu papá o tu mamá saben que no estas en casa?" – el policía era de lo más persistente y no lo dejaba dormir.

-"No quiero ir a mi casa ahora"

-"La ley dice que deberías estar con tus padres…"

-"Debería más no quiero!" – ¿por que no apagaba su luz? – "¿Puede apagar su luz o mejor me voy a dormir a otra parte?"

-"Mejor ve a dormir a tu casa. Sube al carro, yo te llevo" – la oficial abrió la puerta de su carro esperando a que entre el niño pero el pequeño ni se inmuto. Al contrario con sus manos trató de aferrarse a la banca cuando el oficial fue a levantarlo.

-"Suélteme! No quiero ir a mi casa!" – el policía continuó tratando de despegarlo del banco – "Itaiiii!" – al grito del niño el policía lo soltó solo para verlo sobarse el brazo con prontitud. Su brazo estaba bien raspado… los niños tenían varios tipos de accidentes ahora último. Aprovechando que el niño se sobaba el brazo lo cargo y lo metió al vehículo.

-"¿Donde vives? Tus papas deben estar preocupados por ti" – una lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del Ryoma… ¿por que tenía que recordarla? – "Si no me dices tu dirección tendré que contarle todo a la oficina de la policía y ellos averiguaran donde vives… es mejor que me des tu dirección" – ante la negra perspectiva Ryoma decidió hablar.

El viaje hasta su casa fue en silencio para él. No se preocupo por responderle al oficial algunas de sus preguntas, tampoco quiso bajar del carro cuando se cuadraron frente a la puerta de su casa. El policía se bajo y fue a tocarle la puerta a su papá pero quien salió a abrir fue Ryoga. Poco después fue él quien vino a convencer a Ryoma que bajara de la unidad móvil.

-"Baja de ahí antes que papá llegue y sea peor" – Ryoga le susurro al oído. Sabía que de todas formas la situación no cambiaría para él, un golpe más o uno menos… ¿en que podía variar?

-"Niño… ¿Ryoma te llamas verdad? Baja del carro que tengo que seguir patrullando" – el policía comenzaba a perder la calma. De un jalón Ryoga sacó a su hermano del carro y lo metió a la casa. Despidió al policía y cerró la puerta.

-"Estas en serios problemas… yo que tu busco donde esconderme" - Ryoga lo miraba como queriendo advertirle algo…

-"¿Donde esta?"

-"Detrás de ti enano!" – Ryoma ya sabía lo que seguía pero después de todo ya estaba preparado para eso. El dolor ya era parte de su vida pero ese día sintió como que un pedazo de su alma se hubiera perdido para siempre…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma no salió de su casa en más de una semana. No podía ni asomarse por la ventana ni bajar las escaleras de su casa. Dependía completamente de la voluntad de su hermano y de que buenamente se acordara de él. Ryoga parecía olvidarse de él por momentos por que no hacía nada por él hasta determinada hora que iba a revisar como estaba.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a pisar calle se hallaba extrañamente perdido. La casa de Mika lucía extraña… como vacía. Se apresuró a cruzar la pista para verla y toco la puerta. Después de un rato se abrió solo para revelar una casa medio vacía…

-"¿Ryoma… estas bien?"

-"¿Tu también te vas?"

-"La verdad que no me quisiera ir pero… mi hijo me ha pedido ir a vivir con él. Te estaba esperando… ven" – Ryoma no quería seguir ahí parado pero aún así la siguió. Fueron hasta el patio donde la gata estaba tirada al sol. Mika lo acerco a la caja de los gatitos. – "Mira… te guarde uno. Quédatelo por que yo no me los puedo quedar. Los demas ya tienen buenas familias"

-"Yo no soy una buena familia para él… mi papá tampoco lo va a querer" – Ryoma no quería rechazar al gatito pero tampoco podía arrastrar al animal a su miseria.

-"Pensé que tu lo querrías… bueno… tendré que buscarle un hogar a este pobre gatito…" – si fuera así de fácil encontrar un hogar para él… - "Sabes… pensé que tu lo querrías tener contigo ya que a veces no tienes nadie con quien hablar…"

-"Esta bien… dámelo!" – Ryoma cogió al gatito en sus brazos… era muy pequeño, casi igual que él.

-"¿Que nombre le vas a poner?"

-"… Karupin!" – y con una sonrisa regreso a su casa…

TBC…

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Creo que lo he dejado un poco en el aire pero la verdad ya me gana el sueño…

Espero que les haya gustado la historia… espero sus comentarios, sus piedras, sus pelotazos o una persecución con antorchas… toda critica es bien recibida n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews recibidos, me encanto leerlos todos. Bueno… creo que me he atrasado un poco con esta entrega pero aquí esta y espero que les guste!

**Smiling Facade**

**Capítulo 2: Turn at the corner**

Todos los días era el mismo despertar. Era aburrido abrir los ojos y ver siempre el mismo y podrido lugar rodeado todas las cosas que a él no le gustaban. Todo en su vida se había ido en picada y al parecer nadie se acordaba de él, ni siquiera Dios. Vivir cada día tratando de aparentar las cosas era un verdadero reto en especial si tenías en cuenta que la vida jamás fue fácil. Nadie tiene una vida perfecta, no importa lo que uno hiciera para ellos siempre te iba a faltar algo… en su caso ¿que era lo que él tenía?

Bueno tenía vida… aunque a su papá no le importara mucho. Tenía un cuerpo completo… que su papá se empeñaba en destruir con los semejantes coscorrones que le daba. Tenía a Karupin para hacerle compañía… gato que su papá se empeñaba en botar cada vez que lo veía dentro de la casa… Tenía a su papá que… bueno que no aportaba nada beneficioso para él y quizá lo único bueno que hacía era darle permiso para dormir bajo techo por que en el resto de cosas dejaba mucho que desear.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que murió su mamá y desde entonces muchas cosas habían pasado. Había tratado de sobrevivir bajo los cuidados, si así se les podía llamar, de su hermano Ryoga. Ryoga también había crecido mucho y ahora era mucho más independiente que antes. Se daba el lujo de gritarle a papá e ir y venir a casa sin ningún horario; su vida carecía de responsabilidades desde que se dio cuenta que Ryoma podía cuidarse solo sin necesidad que él estuviera cerca. Bueno el creía que se podía cuidar solo, eso es lo que él quería creer. Pero ahora último había habido una novedad. No hacía menos de dos meses que la verdadera mamá de Ryoga se había contactado con él y lo había invitado a pasar una temporada juntos en su casa. Obviamente no hubiera podido llevar a Ryoma si es que lo hubiese querido por que entre su hermano menor y su mamá no había ningún vínculo.

Entonces ya se cumplían dos meses viviendo completamente solo a su suerte junto con su papá. Estos dos meses no habían sido nada fáciles por que el solo compartir un techo los dos ya era inconcebible. No parecían tener nada en común más que él simple hecho de ser padre e hijo. Su papá se empeñaba por mantenerlo lejos de él en sus momentos de sobriedad pero apenas los efectos del alcohol comenzaba a apoderarse de él lo buscaba hasta en la calle como un loco, por eso Ryoma no se podía dar el lujo de permanecer mucho tiempo en la calle o en algún lugar que tuviera gente conocida… como su colegio.

A los siete años ya cursaba el segundo grado de primaria. Era un chico inteligente y astuto pero bastante introvertido y por ende poco sociable. Los demás niños de su salón preferían mantener una distancia prudencial de él por lo que se rumoreaba que tenía mal carácter pero aún así siempre existía algún valiente que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Ryoma era un chico que no tenía pelos en la lengua y mucho menos temor a decir lo que pensaba, sus únicos temores solo se manifestaban cada vez que su papá estaba de mal humor fuera de eso nada era de otro mundo.

Los profesores de su colegio no sabía a ciencia cierta que situación era la que el niño vivía en casa pero si tenían ciertos aires que les daban a corroborar ciertas teorías que vagaban por las cabezas de todos pero nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir nada… el maltrato del padre para con Ryoma era un secreto a voces.

A veces Ryoma se preguntaba por que se empeñaba en esconder entonces sus marcas y golpes a través de una sonrisa vacía y despreocupada si ya todo el mundo sabía de eso. No tenía sentido aparentar que nada malo pasaba en su casa pero en su caso también ya se había hecho costumbre y una costumbre era algo muy difícil de cambiar.

Como todos los días se despertaba temprano y se alistaba para ir al colegio. Por lo general las mañanas era el momento más pacífico del día ya que su papá se encontraba en medianoche tirado en el piso de la sala o quizá en el sofá o su cama, todo dependía de que tanto hubiera bebido la noche anterior. Una vez cambiado para ir al colegio bajaba a buscar si había algo para el desayuno que por lo general era algo de leche y uno que otro pan duro, nada que en verdad le dieran ganas de comer aunque la leche era algo que siempre le había gustado tomar. Después de esto salía hacia el colegio aunque a veces su papá se encontraba despierto…

-"Oye mocoso… cuando regreses trae algo para beber… unas cuantas latas de cerveza sería bueno" – con las justas se ponía poder de pie y ya quería seguir bebiendo

-"¿Estas loco verdad? Creo que la bebida te afecto el cerebro… Nadie me va a vender cerveza… acuérdate que soy menor de edad!" – algo que había aprendido de Ryoga era a fastidiar de palabras a su papá aunque esta regla era aplicable solo en la mañana que casi no podía moverse… se sentía bien desquitarse aunque sea un poco con él de todas las carencias que tenía.

-"No me importa… tu ve como lo haces pero… tráeme una cerveza…" – su papá seguía tambaleándose por la casa tratando de subir los escalones para llegar a su cuarto. Se sujetaba del pasamanos y con las piernas bien abiertas subía escalón por escalón… hasta que Karupin bajo corriendo desde el segundo piso y paso por entre sus piernas. El gato lo hizo tambalearse en su sitio y antes que pudiera dar un paso más cayo tres escalones. – "Ese maldito gato tuyo me ha botado de las escaleras! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta ese animal del demonio aquí en la casa! Lo vuelvo a ver una vez más y lo mato… a él primero y luego a ti!" - cogí a Karupin y los dos salimos de la casa lo más rápido que pudimos

-"No debiste haber hecho eso karupin… si, ya se que se lo merecía… sé que no debío pegarme ayer pero ya lo hizo… tengo que ir al colegio ahora… trata de no regresar a la casa hasta que yo regresé… no quiero que te mate… no me quiero quedar solo, ¿comprendiste?" – el gato parecía poder entablar una conversación fluida con él, los dos podían comprenderse mutuamente sin la necesidad de palabras en algunos casos. Karupin salió corriendo al costado de su amo por unas tres cuadras y luego se separaron.

Siempre era así, se separaban en la mañana y se volvían a ver en casa cuando el regresaba del colegio. Ryoma al principio estaba intranquilo en las clases pensando que su gato no regresaría a casa pero cuando el volvía su gato siempre lo había esperado en la puerta listo para entrar con él… ¿es que acaso Karupin tenía reloj para saber a que hora tenía que regresar a casa? ¿O sería que en verdad el gato lo seguía a todas partes o poseía una sentido gatuno extra? SI era un sentido gatuno de más a él también le hubiera gustado tenerlo para así poder evitar cualquier desgracia o llegar a tiempo cuando le conviniese.

En el colegio las clases como siempre transcurrieron igual. Los golpes en la cara siempre eran disimulados por una gorra blanca en la cabeza que nadie se atrevía a remover por temor a ver algo poco agradable. Las épocas de invierno, como ahora, eran las mejores por que su ropa de manga larga y cuellos de tortuga podían tapar cualquier tipo de golpe sin despertar sospecha alguna. Las clases para él eran algo aburridas y lentas, siempre se dormía en ellas. Las clases de algunos profesores eran sus favoritas para recuperar el sueño ya que algunos hablan a manera de susurro y más lograban dormirlo que hacerle prestar atención.

Cuando los profesores se aburrían de despertarlo solo lo mandaban a mojarse la cara al baño; si el agua no lo despertaba entonces la caminata hasta el baño por lo menos lo despabilaría. Pero a veces resultaba absurdo esperar que Ryoma regresara al salón. A veces tanto era su cansancio que en vez de lavarse la cara se dirigía a la azotea del colegio para echarse a dormir más placenteramente… no había nada más rico que dormir tranquilo sin la preocupación de que algo malo le pueda pasar… solo el colegio le podía dar esa seguridad.

Pero a Ryoma no le gustaba el colegio solo por eso. El colegio no solo le otorgaba una salida obligada y diaria de su casa, no solo le brindaba la comodidad de un piso tibio en el techo para dormir o el saber que estaría seguro mientras estuviera ahí… el colegio también lo alimentaba a la hora del almuerzo. Su comida asegurada de todos los días útiles por que los sábados y los domingos tenía que ingeniárselas lo mejor posible.

La comida era algo que llenaba su estómago. No siempre el menú era algo rico pero por lo menos se dejaba comer. Agarraba su bandeja y se sentaba en una esquina del comedor a comer lentamente lo que le daban pero nunca se lo comía todo. De la totalidad de su bandeja siempre dejaba algunas carnes y cositas ricas, las metía en una bolsita y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la guardaba en su casillero. Su casillero y su maleta tenían libros usados y cosas viejas y gastadas que alguna vez habían sido propiedad de Ryoga y ahora por herencia le pertenecían.

Terminando el día en el colegio regresaba religiosamente a su casillero exclusivamente para recoger la bolsita de comida sobrante. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la comida la guardaba para él mismo para cuando volviera a tener hambre pero la comida era para Karupin… era lo mejor que le podía dar a su mascota.

Este día en especial saliendo del colegio pasó por las canchas. Había muchos chicos haciendo deporte. La mayoría de ellos implicaba correr… el podía correr muy bien pero no siempre se encontraba en la mejor condición como para poder formar parte de un equipo. Siguió caminando y a su paso mirando todos los deportes que habían ahí en el colegio hasta que sintió un zumbido venir hacia su lado izquierdo… su primera reacción su voltear rápidamente solo para ver una pelota acercarse cada vez más a su ya adolorida cara. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con un rápido movimiento bloqueo la pelota con su mochila.

-"Tienes buenos reflejos!" – un chico que cabellos puntiagudos se le acercó – "Discúlpame por el pelotazo… sin querer se me escapó. Me llamo Takeshi… Momoshiro Takeshi… ¿tu como te llamas?" – Ryoma aún no se encontraba en tierra… estaba pensando en las musarañas viendo el extraño instrumento con el que el chico había golpeado la pelota. – "Oye… ¿tienes nombre?"

-"¿Que es eso?" – Ryoma no se preocupo en contestarle y simplemente lo abordó con otra pregunta.

-"Es una raqueta para jugar tenis… ¿no te gustaría practicar tenis conmigo?" – la idea sonaba interesante aunque no sabía de que trataba ese juego – "Tienes que pegarle a la pelota con la raqueta… así" – el muchacho le demostró con el ejemplo como tenía que hacerlo. – "Ahora prueba tu!" – Ryoma cogió la raqueta del chico y en vano trató de pegarle a la pelota por que iba fuera de su alcance. – "Yo creo que a ti solo te hace falta algo de práctica… por que no te llevas estas tres pelotas a la casa… hay una raqueta extra en la cabaña del club… puedes llevártela y cuando hayas practicado lo suficiente la puedes devolver… ¿que te parece?" – Ryoma seguía sin responderle pero aceptó las pelotas y lo siguió hasta la cabaña para recoger la raqueta sobrante. – "¿Antes que te vayas me dirás tu nombre?"

-"Echizen… Ryoma"

-"Tu apellido se me hace familiar… acaso tu…" – pero cuando se dio cuenta Ryoma ya no estaba y solo se veía su maleta desaparecer detrás de la puerta de salida del colegio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si bien lo que tenía en sus manos no era ningún juguete por lo menos era algo que le permitiría matar el tiempo en casa. Todo el camino hasta su casa se la paso jugando con la raqueta tratando de que la pelota que rebotaba en ella no cayera al suelo. No era algo tan complicado, lo que si era algo difícil hacerlo sin que un carro lo atropellase en el trayecto o sin tropezarse con la gente y los postes de las calles. Pero no se podía quejar se divirtió.

Cuando llego a su casa no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba Karupin. No paso mucho tiempo de su llegada cuando escuchó un maullido en la puerta.

-"Ya llegaste! Mira lo que te traje!" – de la maleta saco el botín para Karupin quien rápidamente empezó a comer – "Tenías hambre… ya veo…" – levantó su mirada… la casa como siempre estaba hecha un desastre y su deber de cada día era levantar los escombros para que cuando su papá llegara no se cayera al caminar… sino sería su culpa.

Cuando terminó de ordenar todo se fue a la nevera a ver que encontraba para masticar pero como siempre no había nada. Se puso su casaca para salir a la tienda un rato y ver que se podía comprar. Si bien su papá no le dejaba suficiente plata para subsistir por lo menos cada cierto tiempo le llegaba a él una pequeña cantidad de parte de Mika. No era un montón de plata como para comprar todo lo que él quisiese pero por lo menos lo salvaba en este tipo de situaciones.

Cogió una parte y salió con la raqueta y una pelota que era algo que se había adherido a su mano. Karupin lo seguía de cerca por que el también esperaba que le cayera algo más para comer. Una vez en la tienda Ryoma compro unas cuantas cosas como pan y leche que era algo que lo llenaba y calmaba su sed. La leche que el compraba era lo único que ponía en la refrigeradora para evitar que se malogre pero el pan siempre lo escondía en su cuarto y ciertas veces detrás de las ollas que era un lugar donde nunca iba a entrar su papá.

Llego a la casa y como siempre guardo sus provisiones. A Karupin le sirvió su plato de leche en su cuarto y bajo para ver en que más se podía entretener. La mano no dejaba la raqueta que seguía haciendo rebotar la pelota… de repente podía aprender ciertos trucos… empezó a hacer la misma pirueta pero esta vez añadiéndole una segunda más… poc poc poc… el sonido era hipnotizante… poc poc poc… era increíble que el sol ya se hubiera ido y que las luces de la calle se comenzaban a prender… poc poc poc… que pasaría si agregaba otra pelota mas? Poc poc poc poc poc… el sonido era más rápido ahora… era emocionante lograr que ninguna se cayera… pero el sonido de la puerta lo trajo una vez más a la realidad… el juego acabo y las pelotas cayeron al piso yendo por todas direcciones.

-"¿Que estas haciendo inútil?" – ese olor no lo había sentido antes por que estaba hipnotizado por el sonido pero ahora lo podía percibir muy bien. – "Por que estas ahí… parece que te hubieras estado divirtiendo… eso no me agrada!" – Ryoma se quedo quieto en su lugar esperando una oportunidad para huir a su cuarto o a la calle… depende de cómo transcurriera la situación, sus ojos medían la distancia entre el y su papá a cada segundo.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la cara de su papá… ahí era donde se veían sus acciones o de donde podía adivinar cual sería su siguiente movimiento… Su papá se desplazaba lentamente hacia él hasta que de pronto desapareció. No era que hubiese hecho un acto de magia para aparecer en otra parte, la verdad su papá se había caído… por una de las pelotas que se habían ido rodando hacia la sala.

Las siguientes palabras de su papá fueron puras groserías que lo dejaron helado en medio del pequeño patio. No era que no estuviese acostumbrado a ellas pero le servían como advertencia que tenía que huir de ahí lo más rápido posible pero como la mayoría de veces sus piernas no atinaron a moverse, simplemente se quedaron pegadas al concreto. Su papá venía sobándose hacia él con intenciones ya conocidas… lo único que le quedaba a él era soltar la raqueta… no podía romper nada de la propiedad del colegio…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La paliza le duro una semana exactamente. Daba gracias haber comprado provisiones sino hubiera muerto de hambre por que en ningún momento su papá se digno a ir a ver como estaba o si tenía hambre… ya nada le sorprendía. A la semana de estar encerrado en su cuarto decidió salir de ahí para regresar al colegio. Como pudo se levantó y se alistó como lo había hecho siempre. Salió más temprano que lo acostumbrado por que no podía caminar bien y sabía más o menos que era lo que había pasado…

_Su papá lo agarró a patadas hasta que sus ojos llegaron a las tres pelotas ubicadas en diferentes partes de la sala… sus ojos llegaron a la raqueta que estaba al costado de su hijo en el suelo… solo le resto atar cabos._

_-"¿Con que quieres aprender a jugar tenis? Pero si eres un torpe… un torpe como tu jamás podrá jugar bien!" – mientras le hablaba lo miraba con desprecio… su manos cogieron la raqueta y a la vez que caminaba rodeándolo iba recogiendo las pelotas. Ryoma no se había percatado nada de eso por que sus ojos estaban cerrados de dolor y sus brazos trataban de proteger su cabeza de futuros golpes; ahí tirado en el suelo también protegía su estómago que estaba lleno de moretones. – "Si tanto quieres jugar me hubieras pedido ayuda… de joven yo practicaba tenis… es más te voy a enseñar algunas cosas… La raqueta se mueve ASI!" – meció la raqueta y la estrello contra su espalda que estaba al descubierto. – "¿Te dolió? Y eso que aún no has recibido ningún golpe de la pelota… ¿quieres probar?"_

_Ryoma definitivamente no quería probarlo. Instintivamente trató de huir del lugar lo más rápido posible parándose para correr con dirección a su cuarto pero empezó a ser bombardeado. Su papá le lanzó una pelota con mucha fuerza que le dio justo en la rodilla tumbándolo una vez más al piso. Las otras dos pelotas le cayeron en el codo izquierdo y en la espalda. Ryoma pensó que con las tres pelotas su castigo estaría terminado y su papá simplemente se olvidaría de él pero no fue así._

_-"¿A donde planeabas escapar? En ningún momento te dije que te fueras a tu cuarto!" – sus manos apretaban su cuello dejándolo sin respiración…_

_-"Si me quieres matar… por que no me matas… de una buena vez…" - se atrevió a provocarlo deseando que acabara con él de la forma más rápida para no sentir tanto dolor.  
_

_-"¿Que sentido tiene que mueras sin sufrir un poco antes?" – le apretó un poco más el cuello; Ryoma comenzaba a ponerse morado y fue entonces cuando lo soltó. El chiquito cayó al piso duro por tercera vez para ver a su papá alejarse de él. Cerró sus ojos para descansar la vista antes de subir… pero no contó con que su papá al tirarle la raqueta para que se fuera de una vez le caería en la cara… un río rojo cruzaba ahora a través de sus mejillas…_

Ahora caminaba con las pelotas de Momoshiro en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta y la raqueta en su mano derecha. Caminar era doloroso con la rodilla en ese estado pero tenía que reconocer que ahora le dolía menos que antes. Quizá sería mejor permanecer un día más en casa pero también quería devolver lo que le habían prestado. Como caminaba muy lento y no llego a tiempo a clases, se vio forzado a pasar el día en un parque muy cerca del colegio y dormir en una de las bancas fuera de la vista de la gente.

No supo cuanto durmió hasta que despertó y vio a la gente de su colegio irse hacia sus casas. Si entraba ahora no podría encontrar a Momoshiro, ya tendría que devolverle la raqueta y las pelotas al día siguiente. Intentó regresar a su casa tomando una ruta alterna que pocas veces tomaba por que era algo peligrosa pero no le podían hacer nada peor por que su papá ya había hecho el trabajo.

Estaba cruzando una calle estrecha cuando de pronto lo vio; Momoshiro estaba ahí con otros de sus amigos… quizá hoy si podría devolverle sus cosas. Se acercó los más rápido que pudo y con disimulo trato de llamar su atención pero sin suerte alguna hasta que otro chico le paso la voz. Este chico tenía una cara muy rara, demasiado sonriente para su gusto, su sonrisa lo intimidaba un poco… ¿se estaría tratando de burlar por como se veía?

-"Hey Momo… creo que tu amigo quiere hablar contigo!" – Momo no sabía de quien se trataba y volteo para fijarse. Detrás de una cerca había una sombra cubierta de pies a cabeza, su gorra blanca una vez más tapando su rostro…

-"¿Ryoma?" – el chiquito con timidez salió de su escondite y se acercó a él a duras penas. No dejaba de mirar el piso para huir a las miradas de los amigos de Momoshiro y recién cuando estuvo frente a él le alcanzó la raqueta.

-"Creo que no sirvo para este deporte… mejor quédatela… ah y toma tus pelotas" – saco las pelotas de su maleta y se las dio en la mano tal y como se las había entregado él. – "Bueno… ya me voy" – y se dio media vuelta

Momoshiro estaba extrañado. El día en el que le había prestado todas las cosas a Ryoma el chico lucía feliz a la hora que se había puesto a practicar con la pelota y la raqueta, ahora ni siquiera podía verle el rostro…

-"Espera!" – lo cogió del brazo izquierdo muy cerca al codo…

-"Auch!" – automáticamente Ryoma intentó recuperar su brazo y con fuerza se cogió el codo

-"Saaa… parece que te golpearon muy duro ahí… ¿no sería bueno que te lo mire un medico?" – el chico de mirada sonriente se le acercó e intentó ayudarlo pero Ryoma no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ayudas y se corrió de él.

-"Yada… tengo que irme" – presuroso dio media vuelta para salir del lugar pero vio que su camino estaba cerrado.

-"No deberías moverte tanto si casi ni puedes caminar..." – ahora otro chico se había acercado – "No tendrías nada de suerte aunque dicen que si te rompes una pierna la puedes tener…" – Ryoma lo miro sin entender lo que quiso decir – "Mi nombre es Sengoku pero todos me dicen 'Lucky'… es mi apodo"

-"Se nota que este chico no es afortunado, al menos comparándolo con nosotros. Parece que le hubieran pasado encima doce camiones grandes como los que tiene la compañía de mi papá" – el chico tenía una cara muy presumida y un estúpido lunar debajo de su ojo derecho – "Soy Atobe… debe ser mucho gusto para ti conocerme niño desafortunado. Dime en que barrio pobre vives para jamás ir por ahí" – se rió de manera pedante.

-"Atobe! Deja al ochibi en paz! Encima que le duele el brazo tiene que escuchar tus horribles comentarios!" – un chico se puso entre Ryoma y el chico del lunar. Todos ellos eran mayores que él, o por lo menos un par de años mayores que él. El chico tenía una bandita en la mejilla… también le abrían golpeado en su casa? Lo más seguro era que fuese una caída ya que lo había visto brincando por todo el terreno. Se le veía bastante dinámico y feliz comparado con él – "Nee ochibi no le hagas caso a este engreído y dime… ¿que haces por aquí? ¿No sabes que este lugar es peligroso? ¿La gente del lugar nos tiene miedo sabes?"

-"Mada mada dane… ustedes solo tienen a lo mucho un par de años mas que yo… ¿de que les tengo que tener miedo?"

-"Kuso… ¿con que no nos tienes miedo? ¿No sabes que podemos golpearte hasta la muerte?" – Un chico de aspecto más recio apareció en la escena ahora. Su cabello estaba cortado con la forma de un tazón y era de un color chocolatoso… sus ojos eran demasiado fríos casi tanto como cuando su hermano Ryoga se hacía de la vista gorda… nunca había visto tanta indiferencia en una sola persona.

-"Akutsu déjalo es mi amigo… solo vino a devolverme algunas cosas. ¿A propósito Echizen quien te pego así? Seguro una pelea en la escuela… tienes cara de pocos amigos" – Momoshiro era poco delicado para hacer las preguntas lo que se le hacía extraño por que por lo general nadie le tocaba ese tema en especial si él estaba presente. Quizá su intención había sido romper un poco el hielo entre los dos pero no tuvo suerte, su comentario estuvo demasiado fuera de lugar.

-"No tengo por que contestarte… ya me voy"

-"Ochibi no te vayas todavía… recién nos estamos conociendo!" – Eiji se paro delante de él para evitar que se fuera.

-"Saaa Eiji deja de gastarle su tiempo… su papá se va a molestar con él… ¿verdad Echizen chan? Tu papá te debe estar esperando en casa." – ¿como había sabido lo de su papá? ¿Acaso esos ojos que solo parecían enseñar felicidad podían leer su mente o sería que él sabía algo más?

Lo siguiente que hizo fue salir del lugar bajo la mirada de todos esos chicos mayores que él. A lo lejos podía oír la invitación de Eiji y Momoshiro para regresar a jugar con ellos lo que le parecía bastante estúpido debido a su condición física ya que con las justas se podía mover... además… que tipo de juego querrían jugar… por la apariencia de Akutsu no debía ser algo muy inocente. Otra cosa que no había entendido muy bien era por que la gente les tenía miedo. Porque los adultos que eran más grandes que ellos y más fuertes le tenían miedo a una banda de niños?

Cuando Ryoma abandonó el lugar la mayoría de los chicos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo antes que el entrara que era entre conversar un rato y jugar a lanzar piedras. Momoshiro por otra parte seguía pensando en Ryoma y el como se veía… ¿que le habría pasado exactamente? Syusuke, el de la mirada sonriente notó la preocupación de su amigo y supo sin temor a equivocarse en que estaba pensando.

-"No creo que le duela tanto la verdad… ya esta acostumbrado"

-"Ah?" – Momoshiro salió de sus pensamientos para volver a tierra firme.

-"Que ya estará mejor, ya verás" – le sonrió como para tratar de cambiarle el ánimo

-"¿Y tu que crees que le haya ocurrido Fuji?" – Eiji se les unió a la conversación.

-"Pues de repente discutió con su papá… ¿quien sabe lo que suceda en su casa?" – si era lo que el pensaba la situación debía ser muy crítica en su casa. Esos golpes no los podía hacer otro niño solo por lo que una pelea estaba descartada… tenía que ser alguien mayor con suficiente fuerza como para haberle lesionado la rodilla y el codo… ¿que pasaría en su casa?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryoma siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su casa. Cuando entro las cosas seguían movidas por el desastre que había causado su papá la noche anterior. Las cosas estaban más que desordenadas por que él no había podido arreglar nada ya que raras veces había bajado a tomar su leche… como se notaba que su papá no movía ni un dedo por la casa.

Comenzó a arreglar las cosas como de costumbre. Cuando termino con la sala siguió con la cocina… iba a cerrar la puerta que daba al patio cuando vio a su papá echado ahí como tomando algo de sol que no había. Lo mejor era que no lo viera así no lo reclamaría ni lo mandaría a hacer algo en su lugar. Despacio retrocedió unos pasos para ir directo a su cuarto… subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacerlas crujir demasiado. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró lentamente… pero su cuarto lucía diferente… estaba desordenado…

Todas sus cosas estaban revueltas y tiradas por todo el cuarto… la bolsa que ocultaba algunos de sus panes estaba vacía… al parecer su papá había entrado su cuarto a ver que cosas tenía… ¿habría encontrado la plata que tenía escondida? Sin perder más tiempo corrió a su cama y se metió debajo de ella… levanto el parquet salido y sacó un frasquito… estaba vació…

No podía soportarlo más! No era justo que encima que usara toda su plata en bebidas y quien sabe que otras cosas más, no era justo que se robara su plata… no podía quedarse sin hacer nada… Sentía ira, rabia, cólera, impotencia y ganas de asesinar a su papá…

No lo pensó, simplemente la cólera se apodero de él y bajo por las escaleras a toda velocidad con dirección al patio, el frasco vació aún en su mano. Entro al lugar donde su papá aún dormía y se le acercó con cólera… levantó el frasco listo para tirárselo a la cabeza… si tenía suerte el viejo moriría… pero ahí se quedó… No se atrevía a estrellarle el frasco en la cabeza… no podía matarlo, el no era así…

Quizá debió tener un poco más de valor y hacerlo o mejor aún hubiera desistido a la primera, hubiera bajado el brazo y se hubiera retirado a su cuarto… eso hubiera sido lo mejor pero no fue así. La pequeña sombra que hizo su brazo levantado contra la cabeza de su papá fue lo necesario como para despertarlo y atrapar a su hijo in fraganti. Dos ojos fríos y llenos de rabia se posaron sobre el niño… había sido un estúpido en llevarle a su padre un objeto tan duro y destructivo que tranquilamente podía usar contra él…

Lo primero que hizo fue empujarlo lejos de él dejando caer el frasco que rodó justo a los pies de su papá. Mientras que Ryoma volvía abrir los ojos después de la caída su papá cogía el frasco y lo miraba con detenimiento como recordando donde lo había visto…

-"¿De donde sacaste esa plata? Te la robaste seguro…"

-"Yo no robo, jamás le he robado a nadie…"

-"Mentiroso… eres un ladrón… pero espera a que te atrapa robando algo… te mato… no quiero saber nada de robos sino te mueres… ya sabes" – su papá mientras hablaba tiraba el frasco al aire y lo volvía a atrapar – "¿De donde sacaste esa plata entonces?"

-"No te lo puedo decir"

-"Dímelo! ¿De donde sacaste esa plata ladronzuelo?" – su papá comenzaba a ponerse violento, lo sabía por que ahora lanzaba el frasco al aire de manera más rápida y casi compulsiva.

-"No te lo puedo decir…" – se quería poner a llorar de los nervios por que sabía que la paciencia de su papá estaba a punto de acabarse… - "pero la verdad es que no lo he robado…"

-"Esta bien… supongamos que te creo… dime que planeabas hacer con el frasco levantado encima de mi cabeza entonces. ¿Planeabas tirármelo, romperlo contra mi cabeza? ¿Querías matarme?" – sus ojos tenían una mirada bastante diferente a la que ya conocía… esta faceta de su papá le daba miedo… parecía loco…

Ryoma esta vez no se atrevió ni siquiera a responder, solo cerró los ojos y puso su cabeza como mirando al suelo en el que todavía se encontraba tirado. Una simple sonrisa no podría salvarlo de esta situación, no había un alma que lo salvara en esta situación… Su papá iba adquiriendo poco a poco una mirada más perdida y bajo el brazo… el momento de tensión para Ryoma había acabado pero eso fue solo por un momento por que no paso si un segundo hasta que lo volvió a levantar… esta vez se le veía en los ojos que se lo iba a tirar… lo iba a matar esta vez…

Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el impacto que lo mandaría de frente al otro mundo donde seguramente sería feliz cosa que no podía sentir en ese momento. Siempre sentía que no podía haber algo pero que lo que vivía en un momento hasta que pasaba el tiempo y su papá lo volvía a sorprender con un nuevo golpe. El dolor era parte de su vida, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso… quizá esta sería la última vez que recibiría un golpe… pero el impacto nunca llego…

Karupin había salido de la nada y había saltado en su defensa… entonces si había alguien que se preocupaba por él… El gato salto directo a la cara de su papá para de un zarpazo arañarle la cara. Obviamente el señor no reaccionó de la mejor manera y como pudo agarro al gato del cuello… no podía dejar que lo matara…

Una vez más Ryoma perdió el control de su cuerpo e imitando a Karupin se lanzó también contra su papá… le golpeó entre las piernas haciendo que soltara al gato que cayó inconsciente en los brazos del niño. Tuvo que guardar el susto para después por que los dos tenían que huir de ahí… Corrió a la puerta de la casa e intentó abrirla pero con la desesperación no podía hacerlo…

-"No te mueras Karupin… por favor no te mueras…." – no podía controlar las lágrimas y seguía tratando de abrir la puerta… todos los sonidos y las respiraciones de la casa se hacían más fuertes… su papá venía como bólido hacia él. Si lo atrapaban a él también atraparía a Karupin… cuando vio la solución a sus problemas… La ventana estaba abierta a la mitad… Sacó la mitad de su cuerpo para salir por ahí hasta que sintió un par de manos lo jalaban hacia adentro… si no se podía salvar él por lo menos salvaría al gato… antes de que las manos lo encerraran dentro de la casa soltó al gato para que cayera oculto entre los arbustos… al menos uno de los dos viviría…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Se sentía mojado… le dolía todo el cuerpo… olía a sangre… Tardo un poco en tomar conciencia sobre donde estaba… un par de ojos azules lo miraban…

-"Karupin…" – su gato estaba bien y ahora trataba de reanimarlo pasándole sus bigotes por la cara y frotándose contra él mientras sonaba un fuerte ronroneo. – "¿Tienes hambre amigo? Yo también… ahorita me paro…" – trató de ponerse de pie pero le dolía el pecho… - "Tenemos que irnos de aquí Karupin… no es un lugar seguro para ti ni para mi… deja que me lave la cara para irnos de una vez…"

Levantarse le tomo un buen tiempo pero no se dio por vencido… Había restos del florero de cerámica regados por todos sitios… Siempre había pensado que el florero era ligero pero resultó ser bastante duro… su hombro lo había sentido así… Hilitos de sangre seca recorrían aún su cara… tenía que ir a un lugar donde nadie se atreviera a ir a buscarlo… un lugar donde su papá jamás se metería y conocía donde quedaba ese lugar…

Cuando salió de la casa ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces de la calle se estaban comenzando a prenderse. Si Karupin hubiera podido se lo hubiese llevado cargado pero era imposible; el gato caminaba al costado de su dueño trepando los muros y esquivando ramas. Por momentos le maullaba para llamar su atención y evitar que cayera desmayado por ahí como para saber que tal estaba hasta que por fin se detuvieron en un lugar solitario… ya había estado ahí más temprano.

Nadie se atrevería a ir por ahí, ni siquiera su papá… ahora si podría estar tranquilo hasta que se le ocurriera algo… Se dejó caer al costado del muro recostándose contra la misma pared de maderas. Hacía algo de frío pero tampoco era nada extremo… podría soportarlo… Karupin se echó a su costado enrollándose para darle más calor…

-"No te preocupes… no tengo frío… no me siento…" – se rió mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar, la caminata lo había dejado exhausto. - "Voy a dormir un rato y luego buscaremos algo para comer… ¿te parece?" – se quedo dormido en ese lugar, nadie lo había visto, nadie lo podía ver excepto las personas que se reunían ahí cada mañana antes de ir al colegio…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"Yay! Que asco!" – habían gritos a su alrededor… su papá no solía gritar de esa manera…

-"Cállate Eiji, lo vas a despertar!" – otra voz desconocida… ¿o la habría escuchad antes?

-"¿Despertar a quien?" – esa voz si le era más familiar… ¿Momoshiro?

-"A ochibi pues! Mira su gato se esta comiendo un ratón… que asco!"

-"Fuji tiene razón… lo vas a despertar Eiji…" – perezosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos… felizmente su gorro le cubría el rostro…

-"Mira ya lo despertaste! Buenos días dormilón!" – la sonrisa de Fuji le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los despiertos… todos estaban parados alrededor de él observándolo… los vió por la rendija del gorro.

-"Bueno el enano ya se despertó ¿y que?"

-"Y que esta vivo y no muerto como lo pensaste" – Akutsu no quería demostrar su falta de conocimiento acerca de eso y miro hacia otra parte mientras que Atobe volvía la mirada para el chiquito.

-"Tu tampoco te esforzaste por decirme eso Atobe"

-"No por que para eso tenía que haberlo tocado y tu sabes que no me gusta agarrar las cosas rotas o malogradas…"

-"Yo no soy una cosa!"

-"Como digas malogrado…"

-"No estoy malogrado!"

-"Casi no puedes mantenerte en pie… estas malogrado y defectuoso… mi mamá hace rato te hubiera botado a la basura… aunque parece que tu familia hizo eso contigo…" – Ryoma miro hacia el piso con cólera.

-"Eso no fue muy educado de tu parte Atobe… discúlpate!" – la mirada de Fuji se parecía bastante a la de su papá cuando perdía los estribos… ese chico daba miedo. La primera reacción de Ryoma ante esto fue corrérsele un poco hacia el lado de Momoshiro, por alguna razón este chico le inspiraba más confianza que los demás que se hallaban ahí en ese momento.

-"Kawai ne? Eres afortunado sabes? Fuji no defiende a cualquiera así nomás… very Lucky!" – Sengoku se apoyó en el hombro de Fuji para soltar esa afirmación.

-"¿Me tienes miedo Echizen chan? Te recuerdo a alguien acaso?" – tenía una mirada penetrante pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de presión.

-"Mada mada dane" – y se soltó de Momoshiro.

-"Bueno se hace tarde para ir a clases así que no creo que tu vayas en esa facha. ¿Nos vamos?" – Atobe volvía a hacer presión

-"Aún no oigo tus disculpas Atobe…"

-"Esta bien… lo siento… ¿contento Fuji? ¿Nos podemos ir ahora? ¿No quiero arruinar mi registro permanente de llegada"

-"Esta bien, pero procura que tus disculpas la próxima vez sean más de corazón" – Se mandaban entre lo dos miradas matadoras. Los demás al sentir esa presión comenzaron a agarrar las maletas para irse a clases.

-"Yo me quedo con Echizen… después de todo hoy tengo un examen que no quiero dar. Las matemáticas no son mi fuerte"

-"Esta bien Momo… nos vemos más tarde"

-"No tienes que quedarte… estoy bien solo…" – Ryoma volvió a hablar – "en serio"

-"Yo me quiero quedar de todas maneras" – los demás salieron del terreno y doblaron para la derecha. –"Ahora quieres contarme por que estas en ese estado?" – por que siempre tenía que ser tan directo? Por que simplemente no lo podía dejar en paz con sus problemas? ¿No había razón para que se metiera él, no había manera en la que él pudiera resolver sus problemas o si?

* * *

Bueno… no estoy acostumbrada a hacer capítulos taaaan largos así que mejor lo dejo aquí. Este capítulo iba abarcar más cosas pero mejor lo pongo en otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado…

Recuerden que pueden mandarme piedras, antorchas, palos, quejas, reclamos, felicitaciones… toda crítica es bien recibida… así me duela XD Me gusta recibir sus comentarios asi que si me quieren insultar pueden hacerlo mágicamente con el recuadrito de abajo que dice: 'submit review'

Espero sus letras y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno me he demorado alguito en sacar la continuación de este capítulo. He estado algo ocupada con computadoras que se tornan en mi contra o simplemente se niegan a funcionar. Empiezo este capítulo con algunas ideas que se me ocurrieron antes de dormir después del año nuevo.

La gente dice año nuevo, vida nueva… en mi caso es año nuevo, problemas viejos… espero que todo tenga una solución y mientras le encuentro un rumbo fijo a mi vida aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y me dejan reviews. No les voy a pedir 10 ni quince para continuar más rápido… (solo kiero 20!) hahahhaa no mentira… pero si quiero comentarios para saber como voy y si de verdad les gusta para sino dedicarme a otra cosa XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews de los dos primeros capítulos y espero no decepcionarlos con este…

**Smiling Facade**

**Capítulo 3:**

-"¿Puedo negarme?" – no le iba a contar mis problemas y menos a la primera, además apenas lo conocía

-"Pues supongo que te puedes negar a contarme eso pero… espero que me lo cuentes… por que somos amigos… ¿verdad?"

-"¿Como puedes decirme amigo si con las justas conoces mi nombre? No sabes nada de mi…"

-"¿Como quieres que sepa si tu no me cuentas nada? Además si te conozco… vas a mi mismo colegio aunque un grado menos que yo… tienes un gato panzón y peludo que parece que come más que tú, tienes una mala predisposición a los interrogatorios y no pides ayuda a nadie y cuando alguien se interesa por ti y te quiere ayudar tu no te comportas de manera amable sino que rechazas la ayuda de los demás" – me había descrito bastante bien pero si creía que por eso iba a caer y le iba a contar todo estaba equivocado.

-"Me has dicho lo que la mayoría ya sabe y puede intuir… además Karupin es de raza peluda no es panzón!" – Karupin se echo en mi estómago y comenzó a ronronearme por defenderlo sobre su falsa obesidad.

-"Si no lo viera no lo creería… parece como si el gato hubiera entendido mis palabras… que animal tan extraño… aunque es bonito!"

-"No es un animal! Y si es bonito… entiende más que tú las cosas y no es entrometido… entiende el silencio… deberías aprender!" – por momentos me sacaba de quicio y me daban ganas de estar solo ahí pero también había algo que me gustaba… me gustaba hablar con él de esa manera… nunca nadie me había hablado así y había demostrado tanto interés por mi aspecto.

-"Bueno… ¿como es que se llama? ¿Karupin verdad?" – Sacó a Karupin de mi estómago y lo echo en sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus orejas… a él también le agradaba Momoshiro… - "¿Me vas a contar que te paso?"

-"Tengo sueño… déjame dormir…" – fingí sueño con un sonoro bostezo para evitar de nuevo esa conversación y cerré mis ojos como para darle a entender que quería dormir… me di vuelta con cuidado por que me dolía moverme mucho y sin darme cuenta las palabras de Momo se volvían en simples y lejanos susurros…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mi nariz percibía un olor medio conocido y otros que no olía desde hacía mucho tiempo… tenía la idea que si abría mis ojos podría ver a mi mamá ahí pero a pesar de que estaba aún medio dormido tenía la plena conciencia para saber que eso no sucedería jamás.

Con cierta pesadez abrí mis ojos con dificultad por que el sol aún estaba ahí afuera… me sentía un poco más descansado pero obviamente eso no reducía en nada el dolor que sentía. Puse mi mano entre mis ojos y el sol para poder adecuar mejor mi vista. Karupin estaba lejos de mí comiéndose algo que parecía ser un ratón… nunca me había gustado mucho verlo hacer eso y al contrario, las veces que lo había hecho el hambre se me había suprimido por completo. Nunca pude alejar a Karupin de mi lado ni siquiera por ese tipo de espectáculos.

Pero Karupin no era el único que estaba por ahí comiendo algo. Momo estaba a mi costado con la boca llena de comida y una caja llena de más cosas. Momo no se había dado cuenta que ya me había despertado por que estaba atiborrando su boca con un pan y tratando de beber un jugo a la vez. Cuando me vio despierto casi se atora pero paso su comida con increíble velocidad para poder hablarme…

-"¿Tienes hambre? Me fui a mi casa y traje varias cosas para comer… ¿quieres?" - cogió la caja que estaba a su lado y me la mostró mientras yo trataba de adoptar una posición cómoda recostado en las maderas. La caja tenía varias cosas como sándwiches y jugos, algunas frutas, caramelos, galletas, chocolates… nunca había visto tantas cosas ricas juntas en mi vida… tenía la impresión que había asaltado la cocina de su casa o alguna tienda para tener todas esas cosas. Me dio pena estirar la mano para agarrar algo… aún tenía algo de orgullo para eso – "Vamos! No seas tímido… sé que te mueres de hambre…" – pero no agarré nada. En vista de eso fue el mismo Momo quien cogió algo para mí y me lo puso en las manos – "Ten… come algo" – no tenía fuerzas ni para sacar el pan de la servilleta pero con mucho esfuerzo lo hice. Di el primer mordisco con timidez como si Momo fuera a quitármelo pero después me di cuenta del hambre que sentía y me lo comí lo más rápido que pude.

-"Gracias…" – Momo me mira con cierta admiración y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a pasarme más comida de su caja.

-"Sabía que tendrías hambre… yo a cada rato tengo hambre por eso siempre cargo comida extra!" – lanzó el comentario burlándose un poco de sí mismo pero yo noté algo. El no solo me miraba con curiosidad por mi aspecto… también me miraba por que yo le daba pena… reconocía eso muy bien en cualquier mirada y en otras circunstancias yo le hubiera pegado o simplemente me hubiera levantado para irme pero… Además que no me podía parar no me desagradaba del todo su presencia… no me caía tan mal como lo pensaba. – "¿En que piensas?" – me pregunto una vez más sacándome de mi pequeño trance.

-"¿Alguna vez has deseado ser algo?"

-"Humm… parecía que no lo había deseado nunca por que se demoraba en responder – "¿Te refieres a algo o a alguien también?"

-"Lo que sea… no importa"

-"Pues si es a algo me hubiera gustado ser un refrigerador lleno de comida" – fue el comentario más estúpido que le había escuchado decir a alguien pero el lo decía con seriedad, no me podía burlar de eso – "y a alguien… pues creo que a nadie en especial… quizás tu… eres algo extraño pero interesante a la vez"

-"No te recomiendo ser yo… hay gente mejor además no te gustaría estar en mis zapatos"

-"No me importa… yo creo que eres bueno y especial… ¿se necesita tener valor para vivir en tu casa verdad?" – lo miré como si estuviera loco pero sabía que intentaba averiguar algo más así que era preferible cortarle la conversación…

-"Yo siempre he querido ser un gato"

-"Un gato! ¿Por que?"

-"No sé… me gustan los gatos… ¿a ti no?"

-"Si pero la mayoría de gente prefiere a los perros…"

-"Los perros también son bonitos pero los gatos son mejores… el perro es demasiado leal y siempre esta ahí dispuesto a recibir un golpe… el gato atina a correr y con su agilidad se escapa y salta muros y se puede zafar de aprietos…" - siempre me emocionaba hablar de los gatos y esta vez como otras moví mis brazos de manera muy imprudente algo que me causo una punzada en el pecho…

-"¿Estas bien?"

-"Si… ¿sabías que si me muriera me gustaría ser un gato?" - no sabía por que le contaba esas cosas pero sentía como si lo conociera de tiempo, como si fuese lo correcto decírselo.

-"Si no te cuidas te convertirás pronto en un gato… eso me preocupa por que me caes bien" – me quede embobado mirándolo… nadie me había dicho eso jamás… las palabras de Mika me sonaban muy lejanas ahora. – "Por que mejor no te quedas acá… no tienes por que regresar a tu casa si no quieres… aquí tendrás de todo por eso no tienes que preocuparte!"

-"No creo que pueda… mi papá me va a buscar tarde o temprano"

-"Entiendo pero te diré que nadie viene acá… somos famosos"

-"No entiendo por que tendrían que tenerle miedo a un montón de niños..."

-"Lo mismo pienso yo" – Momo se rió entre dientes algo que no entendí bien pero tampoco me esforcé en preguntar y aclarar esa duda. – "¿No vas a comer nada mas? No es bueno desperdiciar la comida!"

-"Ya no tengo hambre…" – y era la verdad… ese jugo y ese sándwich fue suficiente para mí… era más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a comer – "¿Aunque me puedes dar uno más mejor?"

-"Si tienes hambre toma!" – me dio un sándwich más. Lo tomé y le saqué la carnecita… chasqué mis dedos un poco y llamé a Karupin que estaba tomando sol cerca del cadáver del roedor. –"No sabía que le ibas a dar eso al gato… pensé que te lo comerías tu"

-"El come lo mismo que yo… nunca he dejado de compartir mi comida con él. ¿Tienes algún problema?"

-"Que tu necesitas comer más que él gato por que el gato ya comió bastante… no era el único roedor que cazó" – hablaba con un poco de asco mientras señalaba más cadáveres que Karupin había dejado cerca al muro del terreno.

-"Vaya… alguien tuvo un festín por aquí!" – el chico de la mirada sonriente entro al lugar mientras miraba con cierta emoción los roedores… - "Me parece que nos vendría bien tu presencia y la de Karupin aquí… siempre hemos tenido problemas con los roedores!"

-"¿Desde hace cuanto estabas ahí Fuji?" – Momo se paró para saludar al chico

-"No hace más de cinco minutos… tu Karupin es un campeón cogiendo roedores… Los demás están por venir y espero tener que darles la noticia que te quedarás con nosotros… ¿verdad?" – su miraba inquietaba un poco… sus ojos daban más miedo que su simple mirada sonriente.

-"Bueno… yo…"

-"No puedo permitirte salir de este lugar por que uno no te ves muy bien como para moverte tanto y dos… ya nos conoces… es como si fueras uno de nosotros" – no sabía como sus ojos podían ser tan azules como el mar y tan profundos como el mar mismo. Había algo en él que me impedía decir que me iría… solo asentí mi cabeza y eso fue suficiente para él.

-"Has logrado convencerlo en menos tiempo que yo… y eso que trato de hacerlo desde que se fueron ustedes!" – Momo estaba sorprendido pero su cara desapareció cuando los demás hicieron su aparición en el lugar.

-"Ah! ¿Como te encuentras ochibi? ¿Momo ya te trajo algo para comer? Yo te traje un paquete de galletas por sea caso por que Momo suele comerse todo sin pensar en el resto!" – Eiji el chico de la bandita en la cara me acerco hasta mis manos el paquete de galletas de chocolate.

-"Ah! ¿Por que hablas mal de mi Eiji? Ya le traje comida y ya comió!"

-"¿Es verdad Echizen chan? ¿Verdad que ya te convido algo que comer?"

-"Si.."

-"Fuuujiiii! No es justo! Por que Momo le dio de comer a ochibi! Yo quería que comiera de mis galletas!" – Eiji se puso a saltar de la cólera presentándole su queja a Fuji que al parecer era el que llevaba la batuta del grupo.

-"Eiji… ¿es mejor que Echizen tenga hambre o no?" – Eiji agitó su cabeza con fuerza- "¿Entonces esta bien que Momo le haya dado algo de comer verdad? Si quieres más tarde tu le traes algo… tu vives más cerca de este lugar que todos nosotros"

-"Ok… pero dile a Momo que no se meta cuando sea mi turno!"

-"Todos tienen derecho a preocuparse por el menor del grupo así que no le puedes prohibir eso pero tu tienes la prioridad cuando sea tu turno y si nadie puede venir entonces tu responsabilidad es doble"

-"No soy algo para cuidar y tampoco quiero ser responsabilidad de nadie!"

-"Eso no es tema de discusión ahora. Quien más quiere cuidar a…"

-"Yo no planeo quedarme aquí para ser la responsabilidad de alguien… yo me voy!" – no me gustaba que me mantuvieran al margen aunque sentirse protegido no estaba tan mal. Me paré como pude y di unos cuantos pasos para luego apoyarme en el muro…

-"¿Hasta donde crees poder llegar en ese estado? Con tus piernas malogradas ni a la esquina creo" – El chico del lunar en el pómulo había entrado al lugar y se apoyaba en el muro de la entrada. Los demás chicos también estaban ahí no sabía si esperando a que me fuera o para ver en que momento me estrellaba contra el piso pero lo que si todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-"Hey si te quieres ir vete pero sería mejor que te cuidaras acá un poco más… no tendrías mucha suerte allá afuera… cualquier carro te podría chancar"

-"Lucky tiene razón… quédate ochibi!" - Eiji se agarró de mi brazo y no me quería soltar… me estaba doliendo el apretón pero mostrar dolor solo los haría estar más seguros que no debía dejar el lugar.

-"Eiji, suéltalo" – Fuji había vuelto a hablar pero tenía puesta su mirada evaluadora en mí – "Te haré un trato. Si logras pasar por la puerta solo, sin ayuda de nada ni nadie te dejaremos ir aunque quiero que sepas que serás bienvenido en cualquier momento. ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?"

-"Es un trato" – antes de soltarme de la protección y sustento del muro tomé aire. Respiré profundamente mientras Eiji acataba la orden de Fuji y soltaba mi brazo. Trate primero de sentir mis piernas antes de hacer cualquier movimiento sin sentido… Karupin estaba trepado en el muro en la misma puerta esperando a que llegara… Use mis manos como para darme impulso de la pared y de pronto estuve de pie. A cada paso las piernas me temblaban como una gelatina aguada pero milagrosamente seguía de pie…

Los chicos solo se limitaban a ver como hacía esfuerzos para llegar a la puerta, unos con miradas más inquisitivas que otros. Algunos hasta se animaban a darme ánimos pero ninguno tenía la intención de correr a ayudarme. Karupin movía su cola cada vez más rápido como metiéndome apuro. Mis piernas se demoraban en avanzar pero hasta ahora lo hacían muy bien, no me podía quejar mucho de ellas. Cuando ya solo estaba a un par de pasos recién comenzaron a fallar. Una piedrita me hizo tropezar y en vano traté de no perder el paso… o quería caer. Di un tras pies y quede parado… me quede quieto un rato recuperándome del susto pero al siguiente paso iba cayendo en cámara lenta. Cuando abrí los ojos me vi fuera del lugar…

-"Llegue a la puerta… ya me voy y gracias por todo!" – me traté de levantar de la manera más digna que pude en medio de gritos y risas.

-"Alto! No te muevas de donde estas!" – me quede quieto, además creía que iba a necesitar ayuda para levantarme. – "No te puedes ir… yo te dije que te podías ir siempre y cuando pasaras por la puerta… si te das cuentas tus piernas aún están en nuestro territorio…" – Voltee mi cabeza para ver si era verdad… mis piernas, de la rodilla para abajo efectivamente aún estaban dentro del terreno…

-"Déjame ayudarte…" – Momo vino corriendo desde el otro extremo donde lo había dejado para ayudarme a parar. Yo aún no podía creer que mis piernas me hubieran jugado una tan mala pasada.

-"Que tonto eres! Creíste que en ese estado cruzarías la puerta… muchos golpes en tu cabeza te han afectado el cerebro… hahahha que tonto!" – Mientras Momo me volvía a poner debajo de la sombra del muro los demás trataban de callar a Atobe y sus comentarios… era obvio que yo no era de su agrado. Pero Atobe si tenía la razón… yo me quería hacer el fuerte y el valiente y por creer eso me había mandado una tremenda caída… en verdad era un tonto!

Los chicos se quedaron conmigo haciendo turnos. Por un rato me quedaba con unos y luego estos desaparecían y me quedaba con otros. Cuando regresaban de no sabía donde lo primero que hacían era acercarse a la esquina más sucia y derruida del lugar. Ahí parecía que guardaban algo pero no sabía con exactitud que era pero por la manera como se comportaban parecía ser importante.

A cierta hora todos se juntaron a mi lado y sacaron comida para compartir entre todos. De lo que me dieron a mí separé en dos partes… la otra obviamente era para Karupin que estaba recostado a mi lado esperando su porción. Cuando todos acabaron agarraron sus cosas y se comenzaron a ir. Eiji se acerco a mí y me dijo que volvería pronto.

Me quede solito en ese lugar que a cada minuto se ponía más oscuro… solo podía ver los ojos brillantes de mi gato que brillaban a la luz de algún poste lejano. Ya me estaba empezando a asustar cuando llego Eiji trayendo una caja con algunas cosas.

-"Nya pensé que no estarías muy cómodo así que traje… tatatatan!" – de la caja sacó un cojín y una manta gruesa que la tendió a mi costado. Acomodó el almohadón y me ayudo a recostarme en él. Luego me tapo con una manta abrigadora y me dio una linterna. – "¿Estás más cómodo?"

-"Gracias"

-"Hoi hoi! No hay problema! Si pasa cualquier cosa mi casa esta en esta misma calle pero cuatro cuadras más abajo. Es una que esta pintada de crema… cuando estés un poco más repuesto podrás dormir en mi casa… ahora no te puedo llevar por que tendrías que subir escaleras y yo no creo poder ayudarte… es un poco problemático subir por ellas" – mientras me contaba eso de manera medio apurada se rascaba la cabeza. No me iba a quejar de lo que me había dado… era mejor que soportar el olor a licor en mi casa.

-"Supongo que mañana estaré mejor y podré regresar a mi casa… eso espero!"

-"¿Aún sigues queriendo regresar a tu casa? ¿No crees que sería mejor quedarte con nosotros ochibi?"

-"No lo sé… mi papá me va a buscar si no regreso pronto… eso puede ser…" – le iba a decir peor pero preferí no hacerlo. – "Mi papá se va a preocupar por mí"

-"Nya me imagino… tu papá debe quererte mucho… yo extraño al mio…" – su voz adquirió un tono de tristeza que me daba pena preguntarle pero…

-"¿Que le paso a tu papá?"

-"Pues se fue de viaje hace como tres semanas nya … espero que regresé la próxima semana… prometió que me iba a traer algo de su viaje!" – por un instante había legado a pensar que algo malo le había sucedido a su papá así que respire profundamente. - "Tu papá que hace?" – esa por otra parte era un pregunta difícil de responder por que ni yo lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-"La verdad que no sé…"

-"Nya… yo tampoco sabía… nya pero mi mamá me dijo el otro día que se dedicaba a importar productos o algo así" – me sonrió de manera traviesa y luego se paro… - "Nya mi mamá se va a preocupar si no regreso a casa pronto… nos vemos mañana antes de la escuela… bye nya!" – Eiji salió y se fue corriendo a su casa. Por una parte estaba contento que se hubiese ido ya por que seguro me hubiera preguntado por mi mamá y no hubiera sabido como responderle eso. Pero… el lugar era muy oscuro como para quedarme yo solito… la linterna que me había dejado solo alumbraba las cosas cercanas a mí más no los posibles peligros lejanos… cerré mis ojos y me forcé a dormir… el ronroneo de Karupin una vez más era el último sonido que llegaba a escuchar…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente todo fue igual. Los chicos llegaron para verme unos de mejor humor que otros y luego se fueron a clases. Esta vez pase todo el día solo por que Momo no se podía volver a dar el lujo de perderse otro día en el colegio. Ahora mientras estaba solo aprovechaba en tratar de ponerme de pie y practicar mi caminata. Sentí algo de hambre pero me acordé que me habían dejado comida así que cogí algo de la caja.

Pero algo más me dio curiosidad… me acerqué al otro extremo del lugar para ver que habían guardado ahí pero por más que busqué no encontré nada. Era raro por que creí que habían dejado algo importante y como mi curiosidad de gato era enorme… me resigne por el momento, quizás debería prestar más atención a ver que hacían cuando llegaban a este lugar… lo que si encontré fue un palo largo… lo suficientemente largo como para ayudarme a caminar sin depender de la pared.

Con ese palo a medida bastón me podía movilizar. Quizá debería darme una vuelta por ahí para perder el tiempo por que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Hice lo que quise y salí despacio del lugar para explorar un poco donde me había metido exactamente. Se me ocurrió visitar la casa de Eiji por fuera así que camine las cuatro cuadras que el me había indicado hasta que di con la de color crema. Su casa parecía ser del tamaño de la mía pero definitivamente mejor cuidada… viéndola de afuera se notaba que el lugar era administrado por una mano femenina que de seguro era su mamá.

Seguí caminando hasta que me cansé y me senté en una de las aceras de una calle principal del lugar. El tránsito no era mucho, al contrario, pocos carros pasaban a esa hora por ahí y el lugar más visitado por los transeúntes era una pequeña tienda de abarrotes. Me dio algo de hambre así que entré al lugar a ver que tenían… había un pan que me hacía ojitos para comérmelo pero no tenía ni un centavo como para comprármelo así que salí del lugar. Pero en mi salida vi algo que me llamo la atención…

Los chicos estaban escondidos detrás de un muro esperando algo ¿me esperarían a que saliera de la tienda? No lo creía por que no los había visto a la hora que entre. Me quedé un instante parado ahí esperando algún movimiento por parte de ellos pero ninguno se movió.

Si no se movían ellos me movería yo entonces. Cuando comencé a salir del local por fin pude ver un movimiento. Eiji corría como un loco dando saltos y de pronto… paf! Se cayó en la calle. La gente que estaba por ahí se acerco para ver como se encontraba y entre ellos yo por que Eiji no paraba de llorar. Se formo una aglomeración de gente en plena calle, la mayoría de ellos curiosos que al no haber visto lo que sucedió no perdieron tiempo para tratar de informarse.

Todos estaban ahí prestándole atención a Eiji mientras que los demás se acercaban sigilosamente imitando la curiosidad de los demás pero en medio de tanta imitación no perdieron el tiempo en echar mano a algunos bolsos… Todos aparentemente hacían lo mismo… quizá por eso Momo me repetía a cada rato que la gente les tenía miedo por que después que Eiji se paro y se fue campante la gente comenzaba a gritar y desesperarse por la falta de algunas de las cosas que habían metido en sus bolsos.

A la mayoría les faltaban sus monederos a otros sus celulares o algún tipo de dispositivo de sonido. Documentos perdidos, bolsos, las compras como panes o galletas… No podía hacer nada por esas personas así que salí de ahí igual como había entrado aunque ya llegando a la esquina encontré tiradas las cosas que los chicos habían desechado como documentos o algunas verduras que habían venido con su botín.

Avise a las personas sobre sus cosas y algunos me premiaron obsequiándome galletas aunque la mayoría ya no tenía ni plata para sus pasajes de vuelta a casa. No debí aceptar nada de lo que me dieron pero lo hice por que tenía hambre… excusa tonta pero era la verdad. Regresé después de esto al terreno donde todos me estaban buscando.

-"¿Donde te habías metido ochibi? Te estábamos buscando por todas partes! Mira lo que trajimos" – Eiji me mostró lo que habían cogido pero yo no me atreví a tocar nada.

-"¿No tienes hambre Ryoma?" – Momo parecía extrañado por mi falta de apetito pero preferí ignorarlo.

-"Déjalo Momo… al parecer a Echizen no le gusta de donde provienen esas cosas… ¿o me equivoco?"

-"No tenían por que robarlo… había gente que necesitaba esa plata" – no les dije más y me senté en el piso lentamente

-"Vaya… que susceptible es el niño… les dije que no era buena idea tenerlo aquí!"

-"Nadie pidió tu opinión Atobe!" – Fuji se dirigió a mí – "Si no te gusta lo que hacemos lo siento pero tu también ahora estas en esto… después de todo comiste muy bien ayer"

-"No sabía que era robado…" – pero había algo que no entendía… ellos no tenían la necesidad de robar por que se suponía que en sus casa ellos tenían todo… o no? Sin detenerme a pensar dos veces la pregunta salió de mi boca – "¿Por que roban? Ustedes no parecen tener necesidad o si?" – todos se quedaron callados un rato como pensando quizás si me decían la verdad o no. El primero en tomar la palabra fue Atobe.

-"Yo lo hago por diversión…después de todo nada me falta!"

-"Eres un tonto entonces!"

-"¿Si yo soy tonto tu que serás? ¿Un pobre niño estúpido maltratado?" – como lo odiaba… sentía que estaba hirviendo de rabia por dentro y olvidándome de cualquier tipo de dolor y sin pensar que el más grande que yo me le tiré encima a pegarle como pude. Sentía como a lo lejos los chicos gritaban pero no comprendía si decían que dejáramos de pelear o si nos alentaban a seguir con esto. Yo simplemente estaba concentrado en hacer que cada uno de mis golpes le doliera… aunque sea un poquito.

-"Ya basta!" – Alguien más hizo su aparición en el redil… era un chico definitivamente serio y su sola presencia logró callar hasta el más bullero. Fuji lograba callar a todo el mundo aunque siempre Atobe era el último en cerrar la boca pero esta vez todos se quedaron mudos.

-"Veo que por fin regresaste Tezuka, te estábamos esperando!" – Fuji se apresuro a su lado y le ofeció una de sus sonrisas más sinceras – "Déjame ponerte al tanto de estos últimos meses" – mientras que Fuji se iba a un lado con Tezuka a contarle quien sabe que cosas los demás seguían callados y trataban de mantenerse ocupados. Momo me ayudo a pararme y me llevo a un lado de todos…

-"¿Quien es él?" – estaba impactado por su manera de regir al resto… su sola presencia inspiraba respeto.

-"El es el líder. Hace dos meses se fue de viaje al sur por que su abuela enfermó. Dejó a Fuji a cargo de todos, es algo largo de explicar y quizá un poco complicado todo esto…"

-"¿Es malo? ¿Por que nadie habla alto?" – sin darme cuenta yo también estaba hablando en susurros como el resto…

-"¿Malo? No… lo que pasa es que no le gusta mucho la bulla, es mejor mantenerlo contento…"

-"¿Te castiga?"

-"Pues no exactamente… por lo general los padres castigan con golpes o jalones de oreja… acá no es así. Tezuka nos deja castigados por ejemplo una vez no me dejo venir en una semana, a Eiji por reírse de él cuando se tropezó con una piedra lo mando a correr por una hora. Y Atobe una vez no quiso hacer algo y bueno no recuerdo que paso pero la cosa es que todos lo respetan mucho. El único que no ha sido castigado hasta ahora ha sido Fuji, por eso es su mano derecha." – al parecer aquí ese tal Tezuka era la ley sobre la presencia a Fuji…

-"Ya veo ¿y tu por que robas?" – le cambie el tema. Al principio Momo también se puso a pensar pero luego se rió.

-"En verdad yo también lo hago por diversión. Nunca he usado mi plata para algo, es más creo que nadie ha usado su parte, todos la guardan para algo importante solo que aún no saben que"

-"¿Y por que no ahorran o piden plata a sus papas? Ellos seguro no les niegan nada"

-"Pues mi mamá me da pero muy poco. Ella piensa que aún no tengo la edad como para gastar mucho pero si bien tiene razón a veces uno puede ser la ayuda que necesita la familia ¿no?"

-"¿Como darles plata si es que les falta algo? ¿A eso te refieres? Aún así ustedes también le estan quitando plata a la gente que también puede tener una necesidad, eso no me parece justo"

-"La mayoría de veces la vida no es justa" – con lo último parecía que se hubiera enojado un poco. Tenía razón al decir que la vida no era justa pero yo lo veía como una persona muy feliz como para decir eso. Preferí dejar ahí nomás las conversaciones de ese tipo con él aunque tenía la curiosidad ahí dentro. – "Oye… ¿no te duelen los golpes?" – Había bastado la sola pregunta para que comenzara a sentir recién el dolor

-"Solo un poquito…" – en realidad Atobe me había llegado a pegar fuerte aunque casi nada si lo comparaba con las que me daba mi papá. Momo se rió de lo que dije pero cualquier futura conversación fue cortada cuando todos se comenzaron a congregar en medio del terreno, todo parecía que Tezuka diría algo.

-"En vista que Tezuka ya sabe todo lo que paso podemos comenzar. Ayer hicimos una revisión de nuestras cosas con Lucky y vimos que ya tenemos una buena cantidad de plata. Si alguien desea hacer uso de ella ya levante su mano" – Fuji se detuvo esperando a que alguien quisiera su parte pero todos parecían querer seguir guardándola. – "Bien, el segundo y último punto en la agenda es el inquilino del terreno…" – la mirada de Fuji estaba clavada en mi. Al principio nadie sabía que cuando decían inquilino se referían a mí pero cuando localizaron la mirada de Fuji automáticamente todos giraron a verme. – "Según el capitán Tezuka no puede haber nadie aquí que llame la atención de los ajenos a este lugar por lo tanto Ryoma te tienes que ir…"

-"¿Pero a donde va a ir ochibi?" -

-"¿Echizen tiene su casa verdad?" – Después que Eiji trato de defenderme Atobe trató de arruinarme…

-"Echizen tendrá que irse a su casa pero existe otra posibilidad…" – interrumpió Fuji – "Si te interesa quedarte con nosotros tendrás que hacer la…"

-"Prueba!" – interrumpió el mismo Tezuka. Todos se quedaron algo incrédulos al oírlo hablar

-"¿Que tipo de prueba?" – era mi única pregunta, no quería regresar a mi casa aunque si mi papá me encontraba sería peor pero no me haría nada si no me tenía en sus manos y este lugar era perfecto para estar alejado de él. Fuji miró a Tezuka buscando su aprobación para volver a hablar…

-"Primero tienes que decidir di te interesa o no. Y si te interesa te la digo pero la tienes que cumplir… ¿Aceptas?" – Algo me decía que no la aceptara pero por otra parte si no lo hacía volvería afuera, papá me encontraría así más fácil.

-"Aceptó!" – No sabía exactamente a que me había metido pero ya estaba adentro. Al parecer los demás tampoco sabían a que clase de prueba se refería el capitán pero por las cosas que oía no sería nada fácil.

La medida de la prueba era algo de última invención por que nunca nadie había tenido que darla para ingresar a este grupo. Ellos habían entrado cada uno recomendado por otro o por ser buenos en algo. Era obvio también que no podían admitir a cualquier persona teniendo en cuenta las cosas que hacían y si yo iba a estar con ellos tendría que hacerlas también, eso fue algo que no tome en cuenta al principio.

Pero si todos eran buenos en algo. Eiji era muy rápido por lo que él siempre huía con el botín y Lucky… pues el tenía mucha suerte y según Momo a él siempre lo ponían en misiones de algo más de riesgo pero el resto de las veces el que sacaba la plata de los bolsilos de los incautos era el mismo Momo. Atobe no parecía tener ninguna gran habilidad más que mandonear y hacer sentir mal al resto pero según los otros chicos él era la fachada para ciertas cosas y también espiaba a las futuras víctimas. Akutsu si tenía un firme propósito en el grupo y era golpear a los que se atrevieran a atrapar a cualquiera del grupo. El siempre corría al final para salvar a los que no corrieron con tanta suerte pero Fuji y Tezuka eran los cerebros detrás de cada operación.

El día se acabo pero en ninguno me dijo que era lo que tendría que hacer. Quizá aún seguían pensándolo o tal vez estaban esperando alguna oportunidad para poder probarme. En cualquiera de los casos los nervios me carcomían a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como si estuviera escondido en alguna parte de mi casa esperando a que mi papá encontrara mi escondite. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Para la decisión de la prueba tuve que esperar casi una semana. Para cuando Tezuka me mando a llamar ya no tenía nervios así que cuando recibí la noticia me dieron escalofríos. Antes de hablar con él tome aire y crucé las tablas. En la esquina del terreno habían unas tablas que delimitaban un espacio virtual y sentado en una caja en la esquina de ese mismo lugar estaba sentado el capitán que era como todo el mundo lo llamaba.

-"Siéntate si quieres."

-"Si!" – me senté en el piso por que no vi nunca una caja lejos de él como para sentarme. Estuvimos un buen rato mirándonos las caras. Si hubiera podido me hubiera comido las uñas. La espera a alguna de sus palabras me estaba carcomiendo así que de cuando en cuando me atrevía a mirar afuera de la 'oficina' del capitán. Los chicos estaban afuera esperando la noticia… - "¿No me va a decir nada?" – se me ocurrió preguntarle – "¿Cual es la prueba?" – no sabía de donde sacaba valor para preguntar sabiendo todas las cosas que los demás me habían contado.

-"En medio de todo tienes valor." – no podía creer lo que veía, el capitán estaba esbozando una sonrisa. - "Pero eso no es suficiente, puedes irte" – no sabia que significaba eso…al decirme que ya me podía ir significaba ¿salir de su oficina o del terreno y olvidarme de todo para siempre? – "Vete!" – Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y salí del lugar para ser acorralado por los demás. No sabía como responder a sus preguntas por que ni yo sabía la respuesta.

-"Pero habla Ryoma… ¿que te dijo?" – me pregunto por quien sabe que número de vez Momo

-"Solo me dijo que me vaya… nada más." – Karupin salto a mis brazos como esperando a que yo tomara alguna decisión. El me seguiría a donde fuera. Pero la tranquilidad de Karupin se vio afectada cuando los demás prorrumpieron con gritos y festejos y sin querer me araño el brazo. – "¿A que se debe su felicidad?"

-"Eso significa que te puedes quedar!" – no lo creía, la verdad pensé que no me quería ver más.

Al parecer todos estaban felices de que hubiera sido aceptado aunque otros no parecían muy conformes. Según Momo las cosas marcharían bien de aquí en adelante y que gozaría de protección ilimitada por parte de todos. Además buscarían un sitio para que yo estuviera por que había sido inhumano dejarme dormir solo en ese terreno. Yo estaba conforme con lo que tenía pero si había opción para algo mejor entonces era más que bueno… el capitán Tezuka ahora ya no me parecía tan cruel como antes.

Esa noche Momo me invitó a dormir a su casa… a mi me daba algo de pena ir allá y conocer a su familia por que estaba demasiado sucio. Momo prácticamente me arrastró hacia dentro y me presentó con su mamá.

-"El es el chico del que te hable mamá! Se llama Ryoma ¿se puede quedar a dormir? Di que si!"

-"No es necesario, no se preocupe señora" – me disculpe, había pensado que Momo ya tenía el permiso.

-"Claro que se puede quedar… yo más bien tengo que salir y regresaré dentro de unos diez minutos. Momo no te olvides de darte un baño y préstale un piyama limpio a tu amiguito" - su mamá se acercó a mí y me acarició las mejillas.

-"Mamá… ¿su gato también se puede quedar a dormir?" – Karupin esperaba desde la ventana la autorización de la mamá de Momo mientras yo cruzaba los dedos para que dijera que si.

-"Claro, tu sabes que me gustan mucho los gatos!" – Momo fue y abrió la ventana para que Karupin pudiera entrar. – "Por que no te bañas tu primero Momo… yo voy a ver la televisión y tu amigo puede estar un rato solo en tu cuarto… verdad?" – yo no dije nada pero si podía quedarme solo a esperar un turno en la ducha, me moría por bañarme.

Momo me llevo hasta su habitación y me dejo sentado ahí leyendo algunas revistas. Su cuarto estaba limpio pero tenía un fuerte aroma a Momo… a comparación del resto de la casa que olía a su mamá. Su mamá se veía que era una buena persona. Mamá era igual…

Decidí salir de mi cuarto y ver que hacía una mamá… Karupin me seguía los pasos de lejos pero los dos caminábamos sin hacer ningún ruido que nos pudiera delatar. Su mamá estaba tendida en el sillón de la sala mirando una película, se veía concentrada en eso. Me acerqué un poco más para verla mejor y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Verla ahí me dio sueño, cerré mis ojos y cuando los volví abrir ella me estaba mirando.

-"¿Quieres venir a ver la película conmigo mientras sale Momo?" – me dio algo de vergüenza que me descubriera de ese modo pero no pude rechazar la invitación así que me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

No entendía muy bien de que se trataba la película por que estaba en otro idioma pero ella parecía entenderla muy bien. Las escenas se veían bonitas y solo por ellas podía entender más o menos de que trataba. En una parte se comenzó a poner aburrida y me comenzó a dar sueño. Por ratos sentía que mi cabeza se caía y chocaba contra algo mullido y en una de esas tantas caídas terminé por cerrar mis ojos por completo.

El sillón era más cómodo que mi cama y el piso del terreno. Sentía como si mientras dormía podía flotar, hasta sentía el viento pasar por entre mis orejas y sentía el cosquilleo de mi cabello moverse de un lado a otro. Pero el viaje en una nube se detuvo al legar a cierto punto. Era un lugar algo más frío y olía a agua. Mis ojos se abrieron instantáneamente solo para ver que estaba casi en lo cierto. Ya no estaba sentado al lado de la mamá de Momo en la sala sino estaba en el baño con Momo y su mamá.

-"Tienes un sueño pesado" – Momo hablaba en tono burlón. Su cabello aún estaba mojado y ya no lo tenía parado como de costumbre sino más bien caído y pegado a su cabeza. – "Báñate de una vez para que podamos ir a comer!"

-"Déjalo que se termine de despertar!" – No le gritó pero si le alzó la voz – "Mira, el agua esta caliente como para que te bañes, voy a secarle la cabeza a Takeshi y lo mandó con toallas. Ahora sácate la ropa y entra al agua para refregarte la espalda" - me daba vergüenza hacerlo por que sabía que a nadie le gustaba ver mis moretones… tampoco me gustaba que me miraran enterito, no lo podía permitir.

-"No tengas vergüenza, todos los niños tienen lo mismo así que no tienes por que ponerte rojo"

-"Yo puedo bañarme solo, gracias" – su mamá dudó un poco en dejarme solo pero al final lo hizo y salió con Takeshi del baño. Con paciencia me saqué la ropa y me bañe. El agua estaba calentita como para un buen baño y las burbujas olían muy bien, hacía tiempo que no me bañaba con burbujas.

Me quede echado en la tina un rato hasta que sentía que la piel se me comenzaba a arrugar. Justo en ese momento entro Momo con las toallas y ropa limpia para mi.

-"Mi mamá me hizo buscar algo que te pudiera quedar pero como eres muy chiquito fue difícil. Ten espero que esto te quede" – me alcanzó un polo blanco y un short celeste. Me los probé pero me quedaban un poco sueltos pero si no me movía mucho lograría que no se me cayeran.

Salí del bañó con el pillama puesto y una de las toallas en la cabeza caminando de puntitas hasta el cuarto de Momo. Su mamá estaba terminando de poner un lugar extra para mí, para que pudiera dormir al costado de la cama de Momo. Cuando me vio me sentó en la silleta del escritorio para secarme el cabello. Se sentía rico que acariciaran así mi cabeza, me volvía a dar sueño pero no podía dormir con el escándalo que hacía Momo a mi lado metiéndole apuro a su mamá para ir a comer.

Bajamos los tres y nos sentamos en la mesa. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a comer todo lo que se comía Momo en la noche, era demasiado para mí. Cuando me pusieron el plato al frente creí que nunca acabaría de comer pero felizmente Momo me ayudó, al parecer aún tenía sitio en su estómago para un segundo plato más. Cuando terminamos de comer ayudamos con la limpieza de la cocina y de ahí nos fuimos a dormir.

El día siguiente era fin de semana y no había la necesidad de levantarse muy temprano pero si a media mañana teníamos que encontrarnos con el resto en el terreno para hacer no se que exactamente. Me eché en el colchón acomodado y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Momo saltó a su cama para ponerse a rebotar en ella un rato, se veía divertido pero no sabía si podía hacer lo mismo en el colchón que me habían dado.

-"Ven a saltar a mi cama! Es divertido!" – Me levanté fingiendo algo de pereza para saltar con él pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Me moría de ganas por saltar y tratar de tocar el techo. A cada salto que daba con Momo sentía que podía llegar más alto y por momentos sentía que era ligero como una pluma y podía volar. A Karupin no le gustaba mucho esa sensación por que por un rato intentó rebotar con nosotros pero al final se bajo y se echó a dormir a un lado de mi almohada como esperando a que me le uniera en cualquier momento. – "Mañana será divertido… te lo prometo!"

-"¿Que hay de especial mañana?" – estaba curioso por saber aunque ya podía tener en mente ciertas cosas.

-"Bueno, por lo general siempre tratamos de ver en que puedes destacar… ¿eres bueno corriendo?" – no sabía a ciencia cierta la respuesta a eso. Por más que corría papá siempre me alcanzaba y cuando Ryoga estaba en casa sucedía lo mismo… todos tenían las piernas más largas que yo y eso siempre era una desventaja.

-"No lo sé… supongo puedo intentar correr tan rápido como ustedes"

-"Yo creo que no se trata tanto de rapidez sino de astucia. Tienes que pensar rápido y tomar la mejor decisión, no querrás que te atrapen"

-"¿Alguna vez te han atrapado?" – Momo dejo de saltar y se dejó caer sentado. Yo imité lo mismo y caí arrodillado junto a él.

-"Pues la verdad si, la primera misión siempre es difícil pero Akutsu me salvo el pellejo esa vez. Puede ser rudo la mayoría de veces pero si no tienes problemas con él tienes un gran compañero. Nomás ni se te ocurra darle ordenes, solo insinúale cosas eso siempre funciona!" – Momo parecía haber acumulado con el tiempo bastante experiencia posiblemente había aprendido de sus errores como todo el mundo. – "Mejor vamos a dormir de una vez ¿o aún no tienes sueño?"

-"La verdad que no"

-"Entonces cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Dime como es tu casa?" – siempre que Momo quería hablar me traía a colación temas referentes a mi familia. No sabía que decirle.

-"Mi casa es algo vieja, es grande pero no tiene muchas cosas"

-"¿Tienes hermanos? Mis amigos tienen hermanos y juegan con ellos para no aburrirse. A mi me gustaría tener un hermano menor, siempre he querido pasar mi conocimiento sobre la vida a alguien" – me dio risa su comentario. Los hermanos no eran exactamente como el los imaginaba, el mio al menos era una clara excepción.

-"No es como crees. Mi hermano es mayor que yo pero ahora vive con su mamá. Nunca me ha prestado mucha atención, él siempre ha tenido otros intereses…"

-"Tienes un medio hermano entonces. Eres el primer amigo que tiene un medio hermano"

-"¿Eso es malo?" – le pregunté con temor. La mayoría de las personas no les gustaba estar con gente demasiado diferente a ellos mismos. Había gente que también lo consideraba como mal augurio… no sabía como lo podía tomar él.

-"¿Malo? No, para nada. ¿y con quien vives? ¿Con tu papá y tu mamá nada más?" – otra pregunta molesta.

-"Solo con mi papá, supongo que algún día regresará mi hermano pero no tengo mucha fe de eso."

-"¿Y tu mamá? ¿Esta de viaje?" – Momo no era del tipo de chicos que no entendian los silencios y las omisiones. Tampoco se daba por vencido con las preguntas sin respuesta. Era un buena amigo pero algo entrometido a veces…

-"Mi mamá se murió hace tiempo"

-"Ah… lo lamento mucho. ¿como fue?" – no quería contárselo por que eso implicaría recordarla y su cara se borraba cada día de mi mente; su forma ya no tenía un rostro claro para mí…

-"No me acuerdo…"

-"Ah… bueno yo si recuerdo cuando mi papá se murió. A mamá la llamaron de la estación de policías para decirle que habían encontrado muerto a papá. Mientras caminaba por una avenida lo arrollaron, fue hace casi como dos… tres años" – Momo estiro su mano y me alcanzó una fotografía de su papá. por algún motivo…

-"¿Tú papá murio atropellado por un carro… cerca del mercado?"

-"¿Como sabes eso?" – Momo se puso pálido… - "¿Lo viste?"

-"A mi mamá la atropellaron en ese mismo lugar, mi papá me llevo a verla, ahí creo que vi a tu papá" – que pequeño era el mundo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que conocería al hijo del muerto con el que Ryoga lo asustó aquella vez…

-"¿Como te enteraste tu?" – a él también le dio curiosidad

-"Ya te dije… mi papá me llevo a verla y me dijo que estaba muerta. Si me quedaba con ella se iba a llenar de gusanos y olería mal…" –Ahora que lo pensaba bien si me hubiera quedado con ella las cosas no serían tan malas. Momo puso una cara como de asco pero la frenó…

-"Mejor vamos a dormir…" – bajé a mi colchón y me tape mientras abrazaba a Karupin para poder dormir como de costumbre… - "¿Estas seguro que ya no te acuerdas de tu mamá?"

-"Muy pocas cosas…"

-"Yo me acuerdo de mi papá… a él le gustaba sacarnos a pasear los domingos. Los dos comíamos yakitori, mamá dice que era su favorito igual que a mí" – Momo se movía mucho en su cama – "¿Como que cosas recuerdas de tu mamá?" – Esa era una buena pregunta. Cerré mis ojos de paso que intentaba dormir, la podía ver de lejos y algo borrosa…

-"Tenía el cabello marrón, era suave, olía rico…"

-"¿La extrañas?"

-"No te imaginas cuanto…" – las palabras se me salieron del corazón y para su siguiente pregunta me hice al dormido. Otra vez ese maldito nudo en la garganta me iba a impedir hablar…

**TBC…**

Bueno… creo que me salió igual de largo que el capítulo anterior… quizá un poquito más XD

Me hubiera gustado avanzarlo un poco más como lo había planeado pero si lo hacía el capítulo me iba a salir demasiado extenso así que lo dejo para el siguiente.

Yo se que Momo tiene hermanas menores y aquí no las he incluido por que como maté a su papá el señor no tuvo tiempo de poner más panes al horno XD


	4. Chapter 4

Ufff… después de varios milenios vuelvo a actualizar esta historia. Últimamente me estaba dando algo de pereza escribir pero no tanta como para no volver a hacerlo. Mi vida por ahora es más que nada trabajo así que no desesperen si me demoro por que de todas maneras veré la manera de continuar.

En cuanto a esta historia no se si todavía se acordaran de ella… el capítulo de ahora creo que no es muy largo pero de poquito a poquito se llena el saquito. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Ah… no se olviden de dejar reviews… es el olvidado y diminuto botoncito en la esquina inferior izquierda XD

* * *

**Smiling Facade**

**Capítulo 4 : Instincts**

Era una de esas mañanas en las que no te provocaba salir de la cama, como siempre. Me di un par de vueltas encima del colchón y termine por hundir mi cara en la almohada antes de dejar caer mi brazo fuera de la cama. Estaba tan cansado de la noche anterior que me costó recordar que era lo peludo que mi brazo podía estar agarrando.

El ronroneo del gato hizo que mi mano sintiera una vibración… se sentía muy bien acariciarlo después de todo. El gato me miraba con sus ojos tan grandes como los de su dueño… me miraban tan directamente que parecía querer decirme algo pero no sabía que era exactamente.

Por otro lado su dueño seguía dormido… con las justas se le podía ver la cara por que estaba cubierto debajo de todas las frazadas que mi mamá le había puesto. Estaba echado como abrazando sus piernas en la imitación más perfecta de un gusano de arroz. La escena me pareció normal al principio pero después entendí lo que el gato me quería decir… Karupin sabía que Ryoma no estaba durmiendo bien… estaba soñando algo malo por que se empezó a mover de una manera un poco violenta. Me levante de mi cama y fui a su lado… Karupin ya lo estaba intentado despertar pero sin éxito.

Lo comencé a mover hasta que abrió los ojos algo asustado y temblando… comenzó a mirar a todos lados como tratando de recordar donde estaba hasta que me vio a mí claro y de pronto se sereno por completo.

-"No me asustes moviéndome la cama… pensé que era un terremoto!" – mentira… yo no le había movido la cama… lo decía solo para evitar mi pregunta.

-"¿Que soñabas?"

-"No lo recuerdo pero tampoco te lo diría" - contestó honestamente

-"Que arrogante! Bueno ahora que estas despierto sería bueno bajar a tomar desayuno sino mi mamá va a venir a sacarnos de aquí a escobazos…" - los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron como platos, no sabía si había dado crédito a mis palabras pero se apresuro a ponerse las sandalias y a bajar las escaleras rápidamente – "Espérame, no te comas todo!"

Los dos bajamos y la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa. Mamá también estaba sentada ahí con una taza de café en la mano mirando a la ventana para determinar de alguna manera como estaba el tiempo.

-"Mamá vamos a salir a jugar ahora. Volvemos más tarde si?"

-"No, hoy ninguno de los dos sale"

-"¿Que? ¿Por que? Yo no hice nada malo y Ryoma menos! No nos puedes prohibir salir a jugar!"

-"Yo no les he prohibido en ningún momento jugar, solo les he dicho que hoy no pueden salir"

-"¿Y por que no podemos salir? Dame una explicación… no una tonta" – Ryoma estaba sentado en la silla algo asustado por la situación, no decía nada, era como si no estuviera ahí

-"Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones. Soy tu madre y tu me tienes que obedecer!" - mamá se dio cuenta también de Ryoma y se volvió a calmar – "No pueden salir hoy por que necesito que se queden aquí dentro… tengo el presentimiento que es lo mejor para ustedes"

-"Pero mamá… ya teníamos planes para hoy!" – seguí fastidiando a mamá pero esta vez fue Ryoma quien me detuvo.

-"¿Presiente cosas? ¿Que presiente?" – Ryoma parecía creerle a mamá pero no había razón para eso. Siempre que mamá me había dicho eso nunca había pasado nada, es más siempre me perdía cosas interesantes.

-"No se… solo pienso que lo mejor es que no salgan de casa hoy, no estoy segura de por que…" – mamá estaba comenzando a actuar frente a Ryoma para asustarlo más, si seguía así lograría convencerlo y si lo hacía no saldríamos y hoy teníamos planes con el grupo.

-"Esta bien. Vamos a mi cuarto a jugar con algo Ryoma…" – lo dije para hacer creer a mamá que obedeceríamos pero tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad saldríamos para encontrarnos con el grupo. Alrededor de la una sería una buena hora. Jale al niño de ojos sorprendidos y me lo lleve a mi cuarto, si le había dado crédito a las palabras de mamá y estaba dispuesto a obedecerla sería difícil hacerlo salir de la casa hoy.

-"¿Pero y si llegara a pasar algo? Mejor…"

-"A lo mejor si salimos con los demás, con ellos no nos va a pasar nada" – Ryoma una vez más no sabía que hacer. Se le veía asustado, era el momento justo para convencerlo… - "Además quedamos con Tezuka que iríamos hoy de todas maneras. El tiene la agenda ocupada y si destina un día para algo es mejor no hacérselo perder…". – eso no era totalmente cierto pero lo que si era verdad que se enojaba si los planes no andaban como lo había imaginado.

-"Esta bien ¿pero como salimos sin que tu mamá se moleste?" – Ryoma estaba más preocupado por mi mamá que por salir a jugar. Este niño necesitaba un lavado cerebral.

-"De eso me encargo yo."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No se por que decidí seguirle el juego a Momo si yo mismo presentía que había algo malo en todo eso. Nunca me había dejado llevar así de fácil. Nos dimos un baño antes de salir y Momo me volvió a prestar ropa por que la mía había sido echada a la basura por que estaba demasiado rota, vieja y sucia como para que me la volviera a poner. Cuando estuvimos listos Momo le dijo a su mamá que iríamos a comprar galletas a la tienda y que volveríamos en un instante…

-"Si lo han decidido así entonces vayan… pero sería bueno que regresaran en menos de un minuto para evitar cualquier catástrofe…"

-"Ya mamá…" – Momo me jaló una vez más hasta la calle, no me dejo tiempo para despedirme de su mamá y darle las gracias por todo…

-"No me dejaste despedirme!"

-"Ni que no fueras a regresar… además estamos tarde, apúrate!" – desde que di la primera pisada fuera de la casa me sentí mal, tuve ganas de regresar pero Momo no me dejo hacerlo. – "Son paranoias tuyas. Como se nota que tu mamá nunca te engañaba para evitar que salieras de casa! Además ella quiere que nos quedemos para ayudarla a limpiar la casa. Siempre lo hace la primera semana de cada mes, esta en sus días de limpieza"

Una vez que llegamos con los demás todos estaban tirados en medio del terreno, al parecer aburridos.

-"Pensamos que no vendrían…" – La mirada de Fuji nos dio la bienvenida

-"Pensamos que el mocoso se había acobardado…" – o al menos eso pensaba Atobe

-"Pensamos que no habían hecho sus obligaciones. Mi mamá casi no me deja venir por eso nyaaa"

-"Pensamos que se habían quedado dormidos y que no habían corrido con suerte…" – Sengoku o Lucky como la mayoría le decía vivía preocupado de la suerte y esas cosas. Yo nunca había creído en eso pero a veces me dejaba pensando… en todo caso yo debía haber pasado por el camino de miles de gatos negros para la suerte que tenía. Al que le tocaba hablar ahora era a Tezuka pero no dijo nada… al parecer ese era siempre su mejor parlamento.

-"Pues todos se equivocaron esta vez ¿no vieron el calendario? Estoy en los días de limpieza de mi mamá!"

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… era eso" – todos parecían conocer esa faceta de la mamá de Momo, eso me relajo un poquito pero igual cualquier cosa podía pasar así que sería mejor no bajar la guardia.

-"Bueno… ¿listo para los juegos?" – pregunto Fuji. Todos parecían haber recobrado el ánimo de pronto –"Tenemos un menú especial para el día de hoy… ¿te parece si empezamos con las carreras?"

Ok… los juegos en verdad eran para probar que podía hacer y en que escuadrón ponerme. Obviamente no era lo suficientemente ofensivo como ponerme a rescatar gente como Akutsu lo hacía cuando alguien era atrapado o para limpiar el camino para los demás.

Tampoco era del tipo que pasaba desapercibido como para ser la campana del resto y determinar cual era el mejor momento para huir, para eso era bueno Fuji, Tezuka y Atobe… además que las plazas ya estaba copadas por ellos.

Para las carreras si era rápido por que toda mi vida había practicado para escapar de mi papá. Lo único que me faltaba mejor era la destreza con la que tenía que mover mi mano y evaluar el momento adecuado para abandonar la misión.

-"Esas son cosas que se aprenden con la práctica, hoy practicaremos mucho ¿verdad Tezuka?" – Era increíble como hacer esas cosas les pudiera parecer tan sencillo, sencillo para ellos por que lo hacían por juego y por que estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, yo por otro lado me moría de miedo que me atraparan.

-"No te preocupes ochibi, todos han sido atrapados por lo menos una vez. A Momo lo atraparon dos veces ¿verdad Momo?"

-"Si… me asuste mucho no te lo voy a negar pero después es divertido recordarlo" – Momo se reía con desenfreno ¿el reírse después de un susto sería parte de la adrenalina?

-"No lo hagas por que tienes que hacerlo. Tómalo como un juego, es mejor para que no estés tenso y te atrapen, todo esta en la suerte que tengas en ese momento…"

-"Si. Una vez a el también lo atraparon ¿y eso por que fue?" – Fuji siempre hacía sus preguntas con cierta sorna. Tenía un sentido del humor muy extraño.

-"Por que ese día no me puse esto…!" – Debajo de su polo tenía una cadena con una herradura colgada – "Es mi amuleto. Nunca me separo de él pero ese día lo deje olvidado en el baño de mi casa, desde entonces me baño con el. Nunca me lo quito!"

-"Humpf…" – Todos volteamos a ver a Akutsu que parecía querer aclamar algo de atención

-"Lo importante es que lo hagas rápido y si sucede algo siempre estará Akutsu para ayudar… el siempre va al final de la corrida" – Tezuka se decidió a hablar. Se acomodó las gafas antes de volver a hablar – "El punto de hoy es la tienda de la avenida principal, la que esta a cinco cuadras de aquí. Estaremos ahí diez para las cuatro los vigías y el defensor. Nadie actúa antes si no ve la señal de aviso. Agarren todo lo que puedan. Nadie se queda por más de dos minutos… ¿entendido?" - Todos parecían haber captado muy bien la orden pero yo me sentía demasiado nervioso como para repetir las indicaciones en mi cabeza.

-"Sería bueno que le repasaras las instrucciones de nuevo por que parece que su cabeza da vueltas Momo. Es normal que este nervioso pero no sería bueno que se olvidara las pautas." – Fuji camino por nuestro costado y se paro al lado de Tezuka – "Estamos cerca de la hora acordada, sería bueno que tomáramos las posiciones. Cinco cuadras no son mucho en cantidad pero si en distancia. Suerte chicos. Nos encontramos acá a las seis y media para despistar a la gente, nadie llega antes de esa hora" – las últimas palabras las dijo muy fuertes para que todos escucháramos.

Fuji tenía razón, cinco cuadras sonaba a algo bastante cerca pero si uno se ponía a analizar era una distancia larga la que tendríamos que correr. Las cinco cuadras eran largas y estaban separadas por una avenida principal que para esa hora estaría bastante congestionada de gente y sería fácil perder de vista a cualquier tipo de seguimiento pero el problema era cruzarla sin que ningún carro pasara por encima de uno.

Una de las indicaciones que me dio Momo en el camino hacia el lugar era tener presente de no correr hacia ningún camino corto, vacío, callejón o con mucha gente por que sería más fácil de atrapar. Un camino corto no por que me podrían esperar al final para atraparme, un camino vació no por que me podrían disparar o tirarme algo sin temor de herir a un tercero, callejón no por que me pondría una soga al cuello, y con mucha gente tampoco por que entre todos podrían atraparme.

-"¿Entonces por donde voy?" - había a;go que ninguno había tomado en consideración y eso era que yo no conocía mucho el lugar ni sus recobecos.

-"Sencillo. Tu tienes que ir donde no hay demasiada gente. Todos se miraran entre todos tratando de ver quien es el ladrón pero nunca sabrán que eres tu. Si no encuentras un camino así puedes optar por una vacío pero tendrás que correr más rápido que nunca por que sino serás presa fácil" – traté de memorizar rápidamente todo lo que me decía – "Lo importante es tratar de huir separados. Podemos ir juntos por un trecho del camino pero en algun momento nos tendremos que separar. Si alguien se cae no importa, tu tienes que seguir corriendo, ese es trabajo de Akutsu"

-"Pero si atrapan a…"

-"Eso no importa, si atrapan a dos es peor. Tú corre nomás! Pero si te atrapan sería bueno que gritaras para que Akutsu te escuche y sepa que te tiene que buscar. Cuando hayas perdido al que te sigue no puedes volver al terreno… no antes de las seis y media"

-"¿Y a donde me voy hasta esa hora?"

-"Puedes ir a cualquier parte. Yo por lo general me voy al parque o me regreso a mi casa… nos podemos encontrar en el parque que esta por mi casa. Si es que nuestros caminos no se cruzan por ahí" – Momo me guiño el ojo y siguió caminando. Ya solo estábamos a cinco minutos de iniciar mi primera misión…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El blanco para esta vez era Eiji por que como sería la primera vez que intentaría hacer esto necesitaban un gran alboroto, algo que acaparara toda la atención por mucho tiempo. El único capaz de crear esa distracción era Eiji…

Momo y yo estábamos escondidos detrás de un edificio esperando la señal. La señal nos la dio Atobe que estaba a nuestro costado con un celular, al otro lado de la señal estaba Fuji.

Con Momo nos acercamos hacia la multitud que rodeaba a Eiji. Mis piernas parecían de gomita por que temblaban a cada pisada y de los nervios tendía a rebotar un poco. Lucky ya había empezado con su trabajo y poco a poco iba llenando su maleta de colegio. Me distraje mucho mirando como hacía y cuando voltee Momo ya no estaba a mi lado. Desde una de las esquinas de la intersección en la que estábamos un brillo de lentes me indico que debía de comenzar a moverme.

Camine entre la multitud que se apretujaba, esto me recordaba las veces que veía televisión en la casa de Mika. Ella me ponía un programa de animales. El episodio que me acordaba en ese momento era el de los lobos y como atacaban en manada a las ovejas que estaban en la pradera comiendo quien sabe que cosas. La gente tenía varios olores. Señoras con perfumes muy fuertes, hombres que parecían no haberse bañado en muchos días, perfumes de jabón, olor a carne… a sangre… a frutas…

Era obvio que tantos olores nublaran mis sentidos y me dieran algo de náuseas pero ahora no era el mejor momento. Continué moviéndome hasta que encontré a Momo entre la multitud. Tenía los bolsillos llenos en ese momento… Cuando se volteó a verme tenía los cachetes rellenos de comida, una bolsa de panes había sido claramente saqueada.

-"Si no tienes nada aún sirve de algo y toma esto…" – Momo volvió a meter la mano entre la multitud y saco una billetera marrón con varios papeles saliéndose por que estaba demasiado vieja… - "Saca lo importante y tírala de nuevo…" – Momo continuo caminando mientras yo revisaba la escuálida billetera, no creía encontrar nada bueno ahí…

Abrí la billetera rápidamente y me quede congelado. No había nada de dinero solo papeles de cuentas, recibos, y la identificación de papá algo gastada mezclada junto con algunas tarjetas de presentación. Yo tenía la billetera de papá en la mano y al segundo siguiente tenía los ojos de papá mirándome por encima de otras personas…

-"LADRONES! AQUÍ HAY LADRONES!" – su mano trato de cogerme pero la adrenalina era algo bueno por que apenas pude salí corriendo. A mi lado vi pasar a Eiji que lucía más feliz que nunca con una cartera en la mano… al parecer era lo único que había podido agarrar.

-"A la derecha Ryoma!" – Momo… ese era Momo y corría atrás de mí gritando las instrucciones menos comprometedoras. Las demás había intentado memorizarlas antes de cometer una estupidez…

Los dos juntos corrimos una cuadra pero por el sonido de las pisadas nos venían siguiendo. Yo no tuve valor para voltear a ver quienes y cuantos eran, lo único que quería era que ninguno fuese mi papa por que si era él ya me podía dar por muerto.

Los dos juntos doblamos la esquina, sentí como mis pies se deslizaban. Me caí… Momo siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo y volvió a mi lado…

-"¿No era que no debíamos parar?"

-"Si pero tu eres como mi hermano menor, tengo que cuidar de ti…" – me jaló del brazo y me forzó a seguir corriendo aunque teníamos gente que se nos venía encima. – "Doblando la esquina vete por la derecha, nos vemos donde acordamos… 1… 2… 3!" – Doble a la derecha pero sabía que Momo se quedo esperándolos en la misma esquina, se estaba poniendo de blanco para darme tiempo de escapar. Después de todo él conocía mejor el camino que yo.

Yo corrí con el remordimiento de conciencia que no sabía si lograría huir de ellos. Si lo atrapaban no me lo perdonaría. Mis pies estaban demasiado cansados, ya llevaba corriendo buen rato pero tampoco oía ningún paso. Me di el lujo de sentarme detrás de unas cajas rotas y reposar un poco. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado.

-"Ahí esta uno de ellos… es el más chiquito!" – con la agilidad de Karupin salté como pude y me puse a correr nuevamente. Los tres segundos que había descansado me habían hecho más perezoso. Por el sonido de los pasos solo eran dos personas las que corrían detrás de mí. Doble la esquina a la derecha, luego a la izquierda; aquí las cuadras eran muy pequeñas. Vuelta a la izquierda, solo escuchaba un par de pasos y el sonido de una lata pasar al costado de mi cabeza. Tuve suerte que no me diera por que derramo cerveza en el piso pero mi suerte se fue cuando me resbale con eso y me choque contra una pared del costado.

-"Asi te quería encontrar mocoso. Aparte de bueno para nada ahora eres ladrón. Robarle a tu padre era lo más bajo que podías hacer desgraciado…" - sus pasos llegaron hasta mi lado, me levanto del cuello. Me lo estaba apretando… tenía razón cuando me di por muerto. Me iba a matar… - "¿Que se siente estar ahí colgado?" – se sentía horrible quedarse si aire, ya lo había sentido varias veces pero más feo era volver a respirar después de haber dejado de hacerlo por un minuto y medio.

Me comenzaba a sentir aturdido. Mi cuerpo que al principio estaba tenso se comenzaba a relajar. Debía de haber estado suspendido por más de un minuto y medio, había batido mi record personal…

-"DEJALO EN PAZ!" – un grito me trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos y me golpeo contra el suelo. Akutsu había aparecido de la nada y le había mandado una buena patada a las rodillas de papá que ahora se las estaba sobando tratando de recobrar el equilibrio… - "¿QUE ESPERAS PARA CORRER?" – ¿correr? Lo hubiera hecho desde el principio si hubiera podido pero respirar era lo primero que debía hacer antes de correr y respirar era algo que me costaba trabajo en esos momentos. Por su parte Akutsu no perdió el tiempo y le dio otra patada a papá pero esta vez en la parte baja, me miro y me cargo para volver a correr.

Desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver a papá quejarse del dolor mientras maldecía a todo él mundo, en especial a mí. Era la primera vez que me libraba de una paliza y tenía entendido que esa hubiera sido la paliza más grande de mi vida.

No paramos… no, Akutsu no paro de correr hasta que estuvimos bien lejos de todo el mundo. Jamás había estado en esa zona de la ciudad por que obviamente era de gente rica… Akutsu me dejo en una de las bancas y se metió a una casona gigantesca. Era una casa del tamaño de tres colegios y tenía más árboles que cualquier parque de la región.

-"No planeo volverte a carga así que camina!" – No tenía otra más que obedecer…

-"¿Donde estamos?" – una pregunta muy tonta por que si hubiera pensado un poquito más me hubiera dado cuenta que esta era la casa de…

-"¿Donde más crees que estas mocoso ignorante? Estas en mi mansión obviamente!" – Atobe salió de la nada y su aparición me paro los pelos de punta por que me agarro desprevenido.

-"Ahhh… con razón olía así de feo…"

-"¿Como que mi casa huele feo! Mocoso infeliz… te apuesto que ni siquiera conoces el olor del jabón!" – mi comentario lo puso furioso, era divertido hacerlo enojar…

-"No te enojes Atobe aunque es divertido verte enojado" – Fuji estaba atrás mío mirando todo el espectáculo, unos pasos mas allá estaba Tezuka, Eiji y Sengoku… pero no estaba por ningún lado Momo…

-"¿Y Momo?" – todos se miraron pero nadie dijo nada

-"No lo hemos visto…" – Tezuka se acomodó los lentes nuevamente.

-"La última vez que lo vimos estaba contigo y pensamos que estarían juntos pero ya vemos que no." – Fuji aclaró.

-"Seguro debe estar por ahí escondido hasta que sea la hora…" - Sengoku no lucía preocupado para nada, al contrario se estaba comiendo un chocolate de la mesa que estaba en la terraza del patio de la casa de Atobe.

-"A lo mejor esta ahora en camino al terreno, vamos de una vez por que ya es hora!" – Fuji parecía tener el control de todo lo que debíamos hacer, a veces no sabía si el que llevaba la batuta era el o Tezuka.

Todos salimos juntos caminando a pesar que Atobe se mostraba indignado por tener que caminar tanta distancia, él quería llegar en carro. Los demás cargaban sus maletas cargadas de cosas e iban conversando y riéndose. A medida que nos acercábamos todos se callaron para evitar llamar la atención.

Yo fui el primero que entró al terreno por que quería cerciorarme que Momo estuviera ahí pero no estaba. Quizá alguien lo había atrapado y Akutsu no se había dado cuenta ¿y si quien lo había atrapado había sido la policía? O peor aún… ¿si por escapar no se había dado cuenta de los carros? Tantas cosas podían haber pasado y todo iba a ser mí culpa ¿Que le diría a su mamá? ¿Como le iba a decir eso a su mamá…?

-"Deja de llorar que no ha pasado nada!"

-"Pero es mi culpa que Momo no este… me caí y se quedo a ayudarme y luego se puso de blanco… yo no sirvo para esto!"

-"Sabemos que eres un inútil pero ya aprenderás aunque no planeo salvarte la próxima vez, tuve que correr demasiado!" – tarde un rato en procesar quien era el que me estaba hablando y de la vergüenza enterré mi cara en su estómago.

-"Que lindo ochibi… que tierno nya…."

-"Tan dulce que me da diabetes"

-"No me vas a negar que es lindo Atobe… confiésalo… a ti también te cae bien… sino no lo hubieras dejado entrar a tu casa…"

-"Lo deje entrar por que me lo pidió Tezuka! No pienses mal Fuji!"

-"A mi me cae muy bien… en medio de todo tiene suerte que Momo haya estado por ahí en su auxilio…"

-"Humpf humpf!"

-"Si gracias a ti también a ti Akutsu"

Todos se pusieron a revisar el botín que habían sacado en lo que ellos denominaban un 'Buen día de trabajo'. Monederos, billeteras, bolsos, carteras y un par de galletas era lo que habían sacado. Sonaba bastante pero si lo analizaban bien quizás no era mucho. Solo sacaban lo que les interesaba y eso era el dinero que pudiera tener alguna de estas cosas. No me quede ahí para escuchar cuanto fue la cantidad que llegaron a recaudar pero parecía ser una buena cantidad por que tanto Eiji como Sengoku se pusieron a bailar alrededor de Tezuka quien los mando alejarse de él de un solo grito.

-"Esta bien… nos alejaremos de ti nyaaa!"

-"Esta bien pero antes pueden empezar a correr unas diez vueltas al terreno… ahora!" – Fuji se reía entre dientes, lo apoyaba por que la situación visualmente había sido bastante cómica.

-"Oye… ¿a donde te metiste? Te estaba esperando en el parque… ¿te acuerdas? Como habíamos quedado…" – no me había acordado de eso

-"No me había acordado de eso… creo que me asuste mucho…" – me estaba terminando de secar la cara y me frotaba mis ojos con las mangas del polo – "Lograste escapar a salvo… eso es bueno"

-"Si… me salve por un pelo… tuve suerte que el carro casi me atropellara para detener a los demás… después de eso dejaron de seguirme… creo que corrí con mucha suerte… ¿hubiera sido malo terminar debajo de las llantas no?"

Por poco se cumplía lo que me había imaginado… eso si hubiera sido un mal presagio…

-"Momo! TU MAMA!"

-"¿DONDE? NO LA VEO!" - se asustó por que pensó que la había visto, tanto que intento esconderse detrás de una hoja de papel periódico.

-"No Momo… lo que nos dijo tu mamá en la mañana! Que algo malo podía pasar!" – Momo era más despistado que yo.

-"¿Que les dijo tu mamá en la mañana?" – Fuji y los demás estaban pendientes de nuestra conversación…

-"Nada, nada… solo que algo malo podía pasarnos… por eso es que no nos quería dejar salir esta mañana de la casa"

-"Uyyy y se atrevieron a salir de la casa! Yo me hubiera quedado bien metido dentro y no hubiera salido para nada!" – Sengoku automáticamente agarro la herradura que tenía colgada en el cuello como si fuera un crucifijo

-"No es bueno ser supersticioso…" – Tezuka dijo eso pero dándonos una mirada reprobatoria como resondrándonos por haber salido de la casa sin permiso.

-"Claro que no lo es… mi hermana lee las cartas y esas cosas si salen… con la superstición debe ser algo parecido…"

-"Nyyyaaa… si… mi hermana derramo sal el otro día…" – Sengoku se escarapelaba cada vez que escuchaba las cosas malas que contaban y se escondía detrás de la herradura que ya debía estar gastada de tanto uso – "Salió mal en dos de sus cursos… y mis papas la castigaron!"

-"SI, tienen razón pero no paso nada malo… o sea… si, casi me chanco un carro pero eso solo fue un susto, no fue nada grave!" – Momo seguía despistado, lo suyo fue suerte…

-"Quizás el carro no te chanco por suerte Momo" – Atobe intervino después de rato – "Pero tu amigo no corrió con tanta suerte, mírale las hermosas marcas que tiene en el cuello, da vergüenza caminar junto a él…"

-"¿Marcas? ¿Que marcas?" – miro mi cuello a la distancia – "Hey… esas no las tenías ayer… ¿como te las hiciste?"

-"Baka! No se las hizo él solo, un tipo lo agarro!" – Akutsu hablaba muy poco pero cuando lo hacía dejaba callados a todos.

-"¿Como? Pero yo me lleve a todos, todos salieron a perseguirme a mí, no tenían por que seguirte a ti"

-"Si pero había alguien que me tenía que perseguir, después de todo también corrí contigo ¿no?" – no sabía como decirle a Momo pero después de mucho pensarlo decidí que lo mejor era decírselo de frente y sin rodeos – "Momo, tu mamá tenía razón, no debí salir de mi casa ahora mi papá sabe que estoy con ustedes."

-"Nyyyaa! Tu papá te hizo esas marcas en el cuello!" – No me di cuenta que al decir que mi papá era el que me atrapó daba por enterado que los golpes los hacía él.

-"Tu papá es un bárbaro" – lo que más dolían eran los comentarios…

-"Caray yo pensaba que te habías peleado con alguien. Bueno también era raro que un niño pegara así, excepto tu Akutsu!" – comentarios que debían haber quedado enterrados salieron a la luz…

-"Cállense todos! A nadie le gusta que hablen mal de uno. Muestren un poco de respeto!" – solo uno pudo devolver algo de silencio a mi cerebro que trabajaba lentamente tratando de no entender lo que decían.

-"Solo haría falta tratar que no te encuentren ¿alguna idea?" – Fuji una vez más trataba de ver alguna salida a mi asunto, era lógico pensar que mi papá me fuera a buscar después de pescarme con las manos en la masa.

-"No hay manera, me va a encontrar…"

-"Nyaaa no hay manera que te encuentre, es imposible ¿verdad Tezuka?" – Eiji volteo a ver la cara de Tezuka que no lucía con la seguridad que tenía a todos tan acostumbrados. –"¿Tezuka?"

-"No estaría tan seguro"

-"Tezuka tiene razón, somos famosos por este lugar."

-"Si Atobe ¿pero sabrá el que somos nosotros? Tanta gente que hace lo mismo por aquí…" – Sengoku no quería ver la posibilidad pero ninguno sabía con seguridad a lo que podía llegar mi papá y sus métodos para averiguar las cosas. Papá averiguaría tarde o temprano, quizás lo mejor sería entregar de una vez mi cabeza, todo esto iba a acabar con mis nervios.

-"Echizen… ¿tu que opinas?" – la voz de Tezuka me bajo de la nube…

-"Mi papá nos va a encontrar tarde o temprano. El va a averiguar aunque no estoy seguro de cuanto le demore…"

-"De ahora en adelante 'las cosas importantes' se guardaran en el segundo lugar. Ustedes ya saben. Echizen por tu bien entenderás que no es adecuado decirte donde queda este lugar…"

-"Si, lo sé, no quería saberlo tampoco. Creo que mejor me voy…"

-"¿A donde vas?" - preguntó Eiji

-"Algún día tenía que regresar a mi casa… ¿no?"

-"Nyyya ¿estas loco? Fuji-ko… dile que no se vaya!"

-"Eiji tiene razón, no hay necesidad que te vayas. Si te vas ahora tu papá se va a enojar. Si quieres irte ve pero mejor espera a que las cosas se enfríen un poco ¿no?" – para ellos era fácil decir eso, a ellos no los iban a matar. Para papá cuando las cosas se dilataban mucho más se enojaba.

-"No te puedes ir Ryoma. Mi mamá te espera para que vengas conmigo!"

-"Pero…"

-"Vete con Momo. Todos a sus casas. Nadie regresa a este terreno hasta dentro de dos semanas. Es una orden. Por ningún motivo nadie debe regresar aquí. Dos semanas y esperen la señal" – Tezuka y Fuji se llevaron las ganancias de todos y se fueron a dejarlas al segundo lugar… solo esperaba que las cosas estuvieran seguras y lejos de las manos de papá

**TBC…**

Muy cortito verdad? Hehehehe.. espero tener mas imaginación para la próxima y más tiempo para escribir la continuación de esto por que este capítulo me tomo todo mi dia libre XD.

Por otra parte gracias a la gente que me apuro para que escribiera, a los que me dejaron comentarios hace mucho tiempo para el capitulo 3; ahora nuevamente me agradaría leer sus comentarios… solo déjenme un review y eso es todo! Ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima entrega


	5. Chapter 5

Si… he resucitado XD

Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Como verán estoy actualizando todas mis historias… me esta tomando un poco de tiempo pero hasta ahora creo que voy por buen camino. Algunas historias me cuestan un poquito más actualizarlas por lo mismo que ya me olvide como iban los argumentos pero la memoria viene a mi a la velocidad de tortuga parapléjica.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y si quieren me pueden dejar un review… uno para saber si aun siguen ahí y no se han olvidado de mi XD o para saber si siguen con vida o si me quieren matar por actualizar tan lento.

Obviamente PoT no es mío es de Koonomi sensei

A la historia…

* * *

**Smiling Facade**

**5. So much like them**

No sé como me dejé convencer para quedarme en casa de Momo. No era que me disgustara su casa o su mamá. Al contrario ellos eran lo mejor que me había pasado después de mucho tiempo. Lo que me preocupaba era que papá apareciera de pronto, no quería poner en peligro a nadie, tampoco quería preocuparlos pero ellos insistían en hacerse cargo de mí.

Cuando llegué a casa de Momo, su mamá se quedó espantada al ver mi cuello con marcas. La pregunta era como explicarle lo que me paso. No podía decir que no me acordaba... ¿Quién podría olvidar algo como eso?

-"Tuvimos un pequeño problema con unos chicos de por ahí mama... yo intenté defenderlo pero no pude..." - Momo salió con una respuesta rápida, una de esas que se le ocurrían de la nada.

-"¿Tu también estuviste en la pelea Momo?" - ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza intentando encontrar algún golpe o moretón pero no le veía nada. La mentira iba por mal camino.

-"¡Si mamá! Eran como unos diez chicos y como a él lo vieron más chiquito e indefenso se le fueron encima..."

-"¿En serio?" - la mentira que le estaba echando Momo a su mama no estaba funcionando muy bien. Era muy difícil ocultar lo que había pasado con una mentira tan simple - "¿Dime Momo entonces como es que tú no tienes ninguna marca de haberte peleado? ¿Por que no te veo ningún moretón, ningún jalón o la ropa sucia como a él?"

-"Es que yo si sé como defenderme. Además ya te dije que a él se le fueron encima por ser mas pequeño, por eso a mi casi me ignoraron..."

-"¿Y por que los atacaron? ¿Les buscaste pelea acaso?" - su mamá tenía una manera peculiar de tratar las mentiras.

-"No, nada de eso. Tú no sabes como es la gente hoy en día mamá... te atacan... ¡Todos están locos!"

-"¿Es cierto eso Ryoma chan?" - Ya presentía que me iba a preguntar a mí también. ¿Qué hacer? No quería mentirle pero por otra parte no le podía decir la verdad por que ella podría hacer algo contra papá y eso tampoco me convenía a mí ni a mis huesos... me estaba mirando a los ojos... ¿Qué debía hacer?

-"No fue tanto así..." - Momo me miraba para que le siguiera la corriente. No me gustaba estar al medio de dos fuegos. - "Lo que paso es que íbamos caminando y me tropecé con uno de ellos. La gente no es muy amable conmigo cuando me tropiezo..." - su mamá me escuchaba atentamente mientras que Momo me daba ánimos por encima de su hombro para que siguiera con la mentira - "Uno de ellos me agarro del cuello y me hizo esta marca hasta que Momo me salvo... No eran diez... era solo uno, pero era una persona muy alta y de mucha fuerza..."

-"Me imagino que te debiste haber asustado mucho. Esas marcas están horribles... tus papas se van a preocupar mucho cuando te vean así"

-"Seguro que si mamá... mas bien nos puedes alimentar por que venimos con hambre. La verdad es que estuvimos jugando todo el día y estamos sin fuerzas y moriremos pronto si no comemos algo rico... ¿por favor?" - la mamá se rió de la cara que le puso Momo y se fue a la cocina para calentar la comida. ¿La señora se habría dado cuenta que todo había sido una mentira?

Mientras comíamos ella me miraba como examinándome, eso me fastidiaba un poco pero no podía ser grosero. Yo solo le sonreía y masticaba despacio la comida que me había dado. Momo también notó eso y a cada rato ponía un tema de conversación como para hacerla reír y olvidarse de lo que estuviese pensando.

Esa noche me costo dormir con la preocupación en la cabeza. Momo tampoco me tocó el tema, supuse que él también estaría reflexionando lo sucedido.

**xoxoxoxox**

No estaba mal que me quedara un día o dos en la casa de Momo, eso no era para nada sospechoso pero mis dos días se extendían poco a poco y ya casi iba a cumplir una semana en esa casa. Ella nunca me preguntó cuando iba a regresar a mi casa, tampoco me preguntó por mis papas. Era raro que no lo hiciera... me parecía hasta extraño.

En fin los días pasaron en esa casa lentamente. Tuve que regresar al colegio por que no podía dejar de ir ya que la mamá de Momo se empeño en llevarnos todos los días. Cada vez que me bañaba antes de salir de la casa de Momo pude notar algo. Mis marcas se iban borrando poco a poco, ya no me sentía tan cansado y ya no me dormía tanto en clases. Prestaba atención. Me comía todo el almuerzo en el colegio sin necesidad de preocuparme por guardarle algo a Karupin por que sabía que él estaba bien alimentado ahora.

Los dos estábamos empezando a tener nuestras tres comidas diarias y sentía incluso que ya no estaba tan flaco como antes lo que tampoco significaba que estuviese subido de peso ahora... siempre iba a ser flaco... pero ya no oía a mis tripas crujir a cada rato.

La ropa que ahora me ponía a diario estaba siempre limpia y olía rico.

Valía la pena haber vivido hasta este momento... esto era como un paraíso. Alguien que se preocupaba por mí a diario... tenía a Momo que se había autodenominado mi hermano mayor y me llevaba a todas partes.

A los demás chicos los veía también en el colegio aunque no les hablaba mucho por que Momo me dijo que era mejor no levantar sospechas ni siquiera en el colegio. Pero de todas maneras siempre los saludábamos cada que los veíamos en los pasillos o en las canchas de tenis por que Momo pertenecía a ese club deportivo.

Momo me estaba animando a que participara con él también por que el deporte no era muy difícil pero yo no quería. No después de todos los pelotazos que recibí por parte de papa esa vez que se me ocurrió llevar la raqueta a la casa. Había comprendido muy bien esa vez que el deporte no era para mi pero aún así me quedaba a las practicas a verlos y a recoger pelotas que era algo que sabía si podía hacer bien.

Ya estando en casa ayudaba en lo que podía. Aprendí a cocinar algunas cosas, cosas que no podría cocinar en casa por que nunca había nada en la refrigeradora. Ayudaba a limpiar mientras que Momo seguía ensuciando. ¿Por que la vida no podía ser así siempre conmigo? Todas estas cosas me estaban haciendo olvidar lo anterior. Era bonito, se sentía bien no tener que preocuparse de nada. Esta vida relajada no estaba nada mal y aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre sabía que no sería posible. Tarde o temprano la mamá de Momo me preguntaría por que no regresaba a mi casa y por que no venían mis papas por mí.

Las respuestas eran difíciles de explicar. Un buen lugar para pensar una solución era el baño. Un buen rato en la bañera siempre traía paz mental y por ende una solución a todo.

Espere que Momo terminara con el baño y calenté el agua en la tina. Cerré la puerta por dentro así si alguien quería entrar pues se daría cuenta que yo estaba adentro. Me saqué la ropa y la deje doblada a un lado de la bañera. Colgué la toalla y con los dedos de mi pie medí la temperatura... estaba un poco fría para mi parecer. Espere un poco mas y cuando estuvo listo me metí...

-"Ryoma vine por la ropa... sucia" - La mamá de Momo entró al baño y yo del susto me metí al agua que ahora estaba mas caliente de lo que esperaba. - "No quise sorprenderte... pensé que ya estabas adentro del agua..."

-"No hay problema..." - le sonreí y me hundí en la bañera... era más que obvio que me había visto. Los moretones ya no estaban tan visibles como antes y la mayoría habían desaparecido... pero quedaban marcas...

-"Eh... Ryoma... ¿tuviste un accidente?"

-"¿Ah?"

-"Tienes marcas en la espalda... ¡ah ya se! ¡Seguro son de la pelea que tuviste el otro día con esos chicos que te dejaron las marcas en el cuello!"

-"Ya casi se están borrando... no se preocupe por que ya no me duelen" - le volví a sonreír... ¿Por que siempre tenía que sonreír para salir de este tipo de apuros? Siempre le había sonreído a mamá para que no se preocupara ¿Por que tenía ahora que hacer lo mismo con ella?

-"¿Estás seguro que ya no te duele? Por que si te duele te puedo echar algo para..."

-"Estoy seguro... Cuando te olvidas de los golpes después ya no te duelen" - ella pareció contenta con la respuesta así que agarró mi ropa y se la llevó a lavar mientras yo terminaba de darme un baño.

La temperatura del agua había bajado un poco ¿o sería que yo ya me había acostumbrado a ella? Después de todo el hombre es un animal de costumbres... cuando te acostumbras a algo es difícil dejarlo de hacer.

Cuando terminé de bañarme regresé al cuarto de Momo ya cambiado. El estaba echado en su cama leyendo unas tiras cómicas que alguien le había prestado. Me senté en una silleta y Karupin salto a mis piernas para que lo acariciara.

-"¡Ah ya acabaste de bañarte! ¡Que bien! Aunque esperarte tanto tiempo aquí echado me hizo reflexionar y ya tengo la respuesta a algo que desde hace tiempo estaba en mi cabeza..."

-"¿Respuesta a que?"

-"Ya sé por que no creces. Tú en verdad deberías ser más alto pero como pasas tanto tiempo remojándote como pollo en sopa te encojes. ¡Que bárbaro para pasar tanto tiempo en el agua!... ¡apuesto que no te mueves de ahí hasta que se te empieza a arrugar la piel!"

-"Me gusta estar en el agua. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

-"Nada en especial solo que cuando tu no estás cerca me aburro. ¡Deberías bañarte más rápido!"

-"Me gusta quedar bien limpio"

-"Si, si lo que tú digas... Oye este sábado se vence el plazo de dos semanas así que tenemos que estar atentos a la señal que nos vayan a dar. Lo más probable es que nos reunamos en otro sitio aunque siempre es posible que sea en el mismo lugar de siempre. ¿Tú crees que ya sea seguro regresar? ¿Tú crees que tu papa haya dado con nosotros? Por que hemos tenido cuidado ¿Verdad?"

-"No... no sabría decirte. Yo diría que solo por precaución sería mejor reunirnos en otro lugar"

-"Lo mismo pensé yo. La verdad es que Tezuka me pidió que preguntara tu opinión para decidir algo. Supongo que con eso el mejor lugar para reunirnos será la casa de Atobe, es la que queda mas lejos de toda esta zona..."

-"¿Cómo es que se conocen con ese mono?"

-"¿Mono?"

-"Si... se comporta como un rey mono... todo gira alrededor de el..."

-"Hahahaha ese si es un buen chiste. ¡Déjame que le cuente a Eiji sempai para que se ría también!" - Momo corrió a agarrar el teléfono para llamar a Eiji sempai pero lo detuve.

-"¿No me vas a decir como es que están vinculados con Atobe?"

-"Ah eso... Bueno es simple... Atobe se nos quiso unir. El conoce a Tezuka sempai de no se donde y un día lo siguió" - Momo se rascaba la cabeza como para poder recordar como habían sido las cosas - "A la hora de la hora Tezuka reconsidero y pensó que en medio de todo Atobe era un mal necesario y todos lo tuvimos que admitir. No es malo... yo creo que a veces es algo inoportuno o simplemente no sabe que decir y dice lo que se le viene a la cabeza"

-"..." - yo no creía que fuese inoportuno... Atobe era como... como que no se diera cuenta lo que dijera o la manera de expresarse... nada a lo que yo no estuviera acostumbrado.

-"Mañana será un gran día... Eiji me dijo para salir a comer algo a un restaurante nuevo que han abierto cerca del colegio. Dice que la comida es muy buena y que sirven muy bien. Me provoca comer carne asada.... O mejor en parrilla... con arroz..." - A Momo se le estaba comenzando a caer la baba. ¿Como podía pensar en comida si hace poco había acabado de comer? - "¡Hey! Te pregunté ¿Qué te gustaría comer mañana? Yo pago".

-"No tengo mucha hambre ahora como para pensar que comeré mañana"

-"¡Oye no desprecies mis buenas intenciones!"

-"No te estoy despreciando... es solo que no me provoca nada por el momento..."

-"Ah bueno... si es eso entonces mañana decidirás" - Momo rebotó un rato más en su cama y cayó echado. Se movió un poco más y se acomodo para dormir. En verdad se movía mucho para dormir. Pero esa rutina era su costumbre, nunca dejaba de hacerlo.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

-"¡Oye dormilón levántate ya!" - Alguien me estaba pateando. - "¡Ryoma levántate ya que vamos a llegar tarde al colegio! ¡Mama no nos puede llevar hoy!"

Me demoré en reaccionar. No había dormido muy bien esa noche y ahora me tenía que levantar y alistarme rápido sino llegaríamos tarde al...

-"¿Estamos tarde?" - como dije antes me demoré en reaccionar. De un brinco me levanté de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa o mejor dicho la ropa que Momo me había heredado.

Bajé a tomar el desayuno solo para ver a Momo desaparecer su sándwich en la boca y de un sorbo acabarse la leche. No sabía como hacía para hacer eso. Yo una vez lo intenté y casi morí asfixiado. El solo me dijo que solo los expertos como él podían hacerlo y que no intentara volver a hacerlo sin compañía adulta.

-"¡Apúrate y toma tu leche! ¿O quieres que mi mamá te lo de en la boca?" - agarré una tostada y me la metí al bolsillo y la leche me la tome los mas rápido que pude y sin respirar.

Cuando íbamos corriendo para el colegio sentía como la leche se revolvía en mi estómago. Solo parábamos para recobrar el aliento cuando había luz roja. A veces no parábamos y los carros nos dejaban pasar y otras veces nos gritaban mal educados por cruzar en luz verde. Sabíamos que era peligroso pero si no lo hacíamos nunca íbamos a llegar a tiempo.

Cuando al fin llegamos el alma me regresó al cuerpo. Me sentía agotado pero aún así tuve que dar un último esfuerzo para llegar al salón.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarme dormido en la casa de Momo y no ir a la escuela ese día. Las clases estuvieron muy aburridas pero no me atreví a dormirme por que estábamos con un profesor suplente. Este profesor no tenía cara de ser tolerante o jocoso, al contrario tenía cara de amargado o de esa gente que le gusta gritar sin parar. Cuando pasó por mi lado me recordó un poco a papá por el olor.

No es que hubiese ido a dar clases ebrio o algo por el estilo, pero el olor que tenía era como de licor guardado.

Como dije su clase no era para nada entretenida y mucha gente parecía prestarle mas atención a los pájaros que se paraban en el árbol afuera del salón que a lo que él decía. Obviamente eso no le agradó mucho y como era de esperarse a todo el salón le cayó una reprimenda. Nos amenazó con llamar a nuestros papas para que nos castigaran o enseñaran algo más de educación y bla bla bla.

Me dio un poco de risa eso que me amenazara a mí y a todo el salón con llamar a nuestros papas, empezando por que le mío nunca estaba en casa y tampoco le interesaba poner un pie en el colegio. Nunca lo había hecho y de acuerdo a sus costumbres eso iba totalmente en contra.

-"¿Señor Echizen... dije algo que le causo gracia? ¿Qué clase de educación recibe usted en casa?" - esa era una buena pregunta.

-"Betsuni"

-"¿Eso le parece chistoso? ¿Reírse y después que no me importa?"

-"No me reía de usted si eso es lo que cree... solo recordé algo"

-"¿Recordó algo? ¿Nos lo puede decir para reírnos con usted? ¿O a lo mejor no nos lo puede decir por que en verdad no recordó nada? ¿Es que acaso usted esta loco?" - ¿Loco?

-"No lo estoy... "

-"Entonces usted se estuvo riendo para hacer que sus compañeros se distraigan. Eso es una falta de respeto para sus compañeros que quieren prestar atención y para mi también..." - ellos estaban mas aburridos que yo. Nadie quería en verdad prestarle atención - "¿Comprenderá usted que esta castigado después de clases? No creo que una hora mas de estudios le haga daño a la locura que conlleva"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

-"¿Te castigaron?" - me preguntó Momo

-"Si... por reírme en clases"

-"A mi por lo general me castigan por comer en clases. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Lo único que te hacen hacer es leer un libro aburrido o hacer tus tareas... nada del otro mundo" - Yo no tenía miedo a eso, solo era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

-"Por otra parte no voy a poder ayudarlos con su entrenamiento hoy pero de todas maneras te veo después"

-"Hahahhaa...."

-"¿Y ahora que paso? ¿Dije algo gracioso?"

-"No, no es eso... es la manera en la que lo dijiste. Después de este tiempo en mi casa ya no eres el mismo de antes. ¡Creo que te estamos malcriando!"

-"Yo siempre he sido... ¿se supone que debo de tomar tu comentario como un cumplido?"

-"Tómalo como quieras pero de todas maneras te veo luego"

Cambiar. ¿Yo podía cambiar? ¿Yo podía comportarme de otra manera? ¿Yo podía ser como otra persona?

¡Imposible! Yo no había cambiado. Me veía igual que siempre al espejo. Tampoco había crecido a pesar que ahora comía hasta llenarme aunque nunca en las proporciones que Momo comía.

¿Quizás él no me había escuchado hablar mucho? Por que por lo general yo solía dormir más y estar escondido en algún rincón para que nadie me viera. Pero que ahora estuviese un poquito mas sociable no significaba que fuera otra persona... ¿o si?

Llegué hasta el salón donde tocaban las detenciones. Había chicos de todos los grados. La mayoría eran mayores que yo y solo dos eran de mi mismo año. No presentar trabajos, no hacer tareas, hablar en clase, comer en clase, bailar, hacer bromas, reírse como loco... Me senté en la primera carpeta que estaba vacía y que tenía una buena vista de la parte trasera del colegio donde la mayoría estaba jugando algo o practicando algún deporte. No sabía cual de todos esos puntos que se movían de un lado para otro era Momo. Aunque si había un punto fácil de distinguir y ese era Kikumaru sempai que en vez de ser un punto que corría de un lado para otro era un punto que saltaba encima de los demás de un lado a otro.

-"Buenas tarde señores y señoritas infractores de la ley y el orden en esta escuela. Hoy me toca a mi cuidarlos y vigilar que sus comportamientos se amolden a lo que el colegio espera de ustedes"

Esa voz... era el mismo que me dijo que era un loco. ¿Por qué tenía esta mala suerte?

El me encontró y su mirada se clavo en mis ojos. Me sentí algo cohibido en ese momento y lo único que atiné a hacer fue sonreírle para no ponerle una mala cara y empeorar mi castigo.

-"Sepa usted que no esta aquí para divertirse y reírse de mi de nuevo. ¡Usted esta aquí para cumplir un castigo así que deje de reírse o a la próxima lo mandaré a la jaula de los monos!" - mi primera reacción fue mirar al piso. Quizás no era buena idea mirarlo. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo como lo hacían los demás. ¿A todo esto por que era yo el único que me tomaba el castigo en serio?

-"¿Me estas prestando atención?" - le dio un golpe a mi carpeta con los libros que llevaba en la mano que casi me hizo saltar al techo. Sentí que mi espíritu se iba y dejaba mi cuerpo - "¿Se asustó?" - volvió a golpear mi carpeta. Esta vez no fui el único en saltar, muchos chicos también se asustaron y los dos chicos de mi salón empezaron a llorar. - "¿Tu no vas a llorar?"

-"..."

-"¡Contesta!" - Otro golpe a la carpeta - "¡¿Por qué no contestas?!" - ahora estaba que daba de golpes en todas las carpetas y por último se volvió a parar frente a mi. Yo solo le sonreí a manera de defensa o quizás por que no se me ocurrió ponerle otra cara mejor.

-"Si... si le contesto se va a enojar mas. Nadie quiere que grite así..." - él iba a volver a golpear la carpeta pero lo detuve esta vez poniendo mi mano. - "Yo no lloro por que usted no me ha dado un motivo para llorar. Los golpes que le da a la carpeta no duelen, solo asustan por que hacen ruido. En cambio el golpe que me dio en la mano si me duele, le estaría mintiendo si le dijera que no pero, a decir verdad... hay golpes que duelen mas... Mada mada dane!" - le volví a sonreír.

Ya sabía por que esta persona me recordaba tanto a papá. No era que se pareciera a él en lo físico, era su poca capacidad de resistencia a mi cara la que lo hacía perder la paciencia... igual que papá.

Paso siguiente ya no estaba sentado con los demás infractores haciendo tareas o leyendo cosas aburridas. Me estaban llevando de la oreja a la dirección para ver si existía un castigo lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

Desgraciadamente para este profesor, el colegio no permitía castigos físicos y tampoco el maltrato a los menores por lo cual el mismo se hizo acreedor a una llamada de atención por llevarme jalando de las orejas hasta la presencia del mismo director.

Momo no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado mientras estaba practicando con los demás. La noticia se había corrido como pólvora por todo el colegio.

Yo ahora era un héroe. Había vencido sobre el monstruo que estaba comenzando a aterrorizar al colegio. Yo era valiente ante los ojos de cualquiera, era capaz de todo... pero si los demás supieran...

Las apariencias siempre engañaban. Yo solo saqué algo de ira que estaba dentro de mí y me digne a hablar y a expresar mi opinión... pero aún no era capaz de hacer lo mismo con el monstruo de mis pesadillas. Haber hecho lo que hice con un profesor fue fácil pero hacerlo con mi papá era como un suicidio. Si hiciera lo mismo con papá si sería considerado locura extrema.

-"Bueno dejando tus actos heroicos a un lado... Nos vamos a ir a la casa de Atobe san mañana, ahí será la reunión..."

-"Momo... ¿No ibas a comer con Kikumaru sempai hoy después de clases?" - Le recordé. Momo se paró en seco y casi me hizo caer al piso.

-"Ahhhhhhh! ¡Me olvide de eso! ¡Kikumaru sempai me debe estar esperando en la puerta del colegio!" - no tuve tiempo para reaccionar ni para decirle que me dejara fuera de sus planes por que él ya me estaba jalando otra vez hacia el colegio. Corría tan rápido que sentía que me arrastraba como si yo fuera su cometa. Cuando ya iba a decirle que se detuviera paró y yo casi me fui de cara contra el piso.

-"¡Nyaa! Momo! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

-"¡Gomen Kikumaru senpai pero se me olvido lo de hoy!"

-"¡Nyya! ¿Te olvidaste de mí? ¡Nya, que malo eres Momo!" - Kikumaru senpai no se veía enojado pero lo que estaba tratando de hacer era jugarle una mala pasada a Momo. Lo que él no sabía era que Momo si se lo estaba tomando en serio. - "¡Nya esta bien!... ¡vamos de una vez a comer!"

Los tres fuimos al famoso lugar que tanto habían estado hablando entre ellos.

-"¿Nya? ¿Ochibi que tanto haces que no comes? ¿No te gustan las papas y la hamburguesa que te pedí?"

-"Pierdes tu tiempo por que él no come mucho" - Me disculpó Momo

-"No tengo mucha hambre por ahora..." - la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a comer a esa hora pero en cambio Momo si estaba acostumbrado a todas horas. Kikumaru senpai no comía tanto, quizás estaba asombrado por la manera de comer que tenía Momo aunque también podría estar asustado por la integridad física de su ahorros.

-"¡Nya! Mañana no se olviden de ir temprano a la casa de Atobe. ¡Acuérdate Momo que a ninguno de los dos les gusta esperar!"

-"Si, lo sé. Pero de todas maneras todo depende que el pequeño, aquí presente se levante temprano y a que mi mamá no se le ocurra dejarnos no salir" - que frescura la de Momo señalarme a mi cuando era él quien se demoraba en el baño.

-"Yo me levanto a la hora... eres tú quien se demora en el baño..."

-"¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad... además yo no tengo la culpa que tu cabello carezca de un estilo!"

-"¡Nya Momo! Guarda silencio... todo el mundo nos esta mirando" - Kikumaru sempai tenía razón. Toda la gente que comía tranquilamente en ese lugar nos estaba mirando.

-"¿Ne Momo por que no acabas de comer de una vez para irnos a casa? ¿Nya?" - Momo entendió rápido y entre los tres nos acabamos la comida aunque en verdad ellos me tuvieron que ayudar a comer mi parte.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano. Momo como nunca antes lo había hecho terminó rápido con el baño y me lo dejó para que me alistara.

-"¡Mamá ya volvemos!" - Momo me volvió a tomar de la mano y me jaló corriendo para llegar rápido a la casa de Atobe.

Yo ya conocía el lugar. Era bonito, era grande y tenía demasiadas cosas, cosas que no sabía para que sirvieran y si era posible utilizarlas a diario. Atobe en medio de tantas cosas se veía como un rey... un rey mono en medio de toda una jungla de personas que trabajaba sin descanso alrededor de él.

-"¡Momo detente! Ya me cansé de correr... ¿No podemos caminar de vez en cuando o darnos un descanso?"

-"¿Ya te cansaste? No sabía que tuvieras tan poca resistencia física"

-"Y también unas piernas cortas..." - Momo dejó de jalarme y se sentó en el filo de la vereda de la calle.

-"Solo unos cinco minutos"

-"Es suficiente para mí" - me senté a su lado y con mis dedos empecé a jugar con unas piedritas que estaban por ahí - "¿Por qué tenemos que correr si aún tenemos tiempo para llegar? ¿No hay ningún apuro verdad?"

-"Siempre es bueno llegar antes de tiempo a la casa de Atobe por que..." - Momo se silenció de pronto. Su cara se iluminó como si acabase de acordarse de algo muy importante. Se levantó de golpe y con su mano derecha volvió a tomar mi izquierda de un tirón. Para cuando reaccioné ya estaba trepado en la espalda de Momo corriendo a toda velocidad. Aún no podía entender lo que había pasado.

-"¿Qué paso con mis cinco minutos de descanso?"

-"Tú descansa... yo corro..." - ¿Qué tanta desesperación podía haber para llegar tan temprano a una reunión? - "¡Siempre que uno llega temprano a la casa de Atobe... te... sirven comida... fuera de este mundo!" - comida... ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-"¿Comida fuera de este mundo? La verdad que no me provoca comida de otro planeta" - Lo único que hacía Momo era pensar en comida.

-"¡Baka!"

Pero al final todo terminó siendo como Momo había dicho. Llegamos más temprano que los demás. Atobe aún no regresaba de su entrenamiento así que sus sirvientes nos llevaron comida para entretenernos. Vimos películas en pantalla gigante mientras comíamos pizza.

Los demás chicos también fueron llegando poco a poco. ¿Era mi parecer o a todos se les había ocurrido la misma idea de Momo? Y aunque pareciera mentira el último en llegar a la reunión fue el dueño de casa.

-"Ore-sama no tiene la culpa que sus estómagos los hayan traído antes de tiempo..."

-"Hemos estado vigilando el lugar y aparentemente todo esta normal" - interrumpió Tezuka - "Por lo tanto vamos a reanudar nuestras reuniones pero con un pequeño cambio..."

-"¿Cambio? ¿Por qué?"

-"Solo por seguridad pero estamos seguros que no será por mucho tiempo" - Fuji sempai me dedico una sonrisa un tanto extraña - "¿Ne Tezuka?"

-"Seguiremos guardando nuestras ganancias en el segundo lugar" - Cuando Tezuka dijo eso comprendí por que Fuji me había mirado de esa manera.

Disimuladamente los demás también desviaron sus ojos hacía mí. Era obvio que para todos, el culpable de esta situación era yo.

-"Lo lamento mucho..."

-"Por mucho que lo lamentes no vas a cambiar la situación"

-"¡Nya! ¡Atobe no le digas eso! ¡Ochibi eso no es culpa tuya!"

-"¡Desde luego! La culpa la tiene tu papá..." - pero Sengoku no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir por que Akutsu le metió un codazo que lo dejo sin aire.

-"¿Por qué lo callan?" - no tenían por que callarlo con violencia.

-"Ore-sama concuerda con este niño. No hay necesidad de callar a quien dice la verdad... ¿ah Tezuka?"

-"¿Por qué mejor no sigues con lo demás Tezuka? Por que a nadie le interesa la opinión de Atobe al respecto ¿verdad?" - Fuji senpai lo había mirado con una de esas miradas asesinas que tanto le gustaba dar. Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas otra vez.

Pero después de todo esto Tezuka buchou no dijo nada más, solo que nos reuniríamos de todas maneras al día siguiente en el terreno cerca de la casa de Kikumaru sempai para limpiarlo por que en nuestra ausencia la gente lo había usado como basurero.

Momo y yo regresamos a su casa en silencio por que no teníamos mucho que decir. Habíamos comido demasiadas cosas y sentíamos nuestros cuerpos pesados. Habíamos comido de más sin importarnos que la mamá de Momo nos esperara con más comida en casa.

-"¿No van a comer? Pero si los estuve esperando desde las tres de la tarde..."

-"¡Pero mamá... ya comí demasiado! ¡No me obligues a comer más por que sino explotare!" - Momo debió pensar eso antes de comerse todo lo que pudo en casa de Atobe. Por otro lado era un milagro que Momo estuviera satisfecho.

-"¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es verdad que comiste hasta llenarte Momo? ¿Es verdad eso?"

-"¡Es que había demasiada comida! Me serví de todo un poquito... ¿verdad Ryoma?" - Momo no estaba mintiendo. Había comido un poco de todo desde que llegamos a la casa hasta que salimos de ella. Había comido pollo, pasta, papas, hamburguesas, pizza, palomitas de maíz, gaseosas, malteadas, bocaditos de varios tipos, caramelos, chocolates y la lista hubiera podido continuar de no ser por que Tezuka le ordenó que dejara de comer. Era obvio que se había pegado una empachada de comida, nadie hubiera podido salir bien librado después de comer todo eso.

-"Esta bien. Te creo... ¿Y que me dices tu Ryo chan? ¿Tu si vas a comer conmigo verdad?"

-"¡Claro!"

-"¿Eh? Ryoma no le digas que sí solo para quedar bien con ella. Tu también comiste conmigo..."

-"Betsuni. Yo no comí tanto como tú" - eso también era verdad. Yo solo me había comido unos trozos de pizza y unos cuantos caramelos. No me iba a hacer daño comer un poquito más.

Mientras ella y yo comíamos, Momo se fue a recostar al sofá por que ya no podía sostenerse más.

-"Eso te pasa por comer fuera de casa y no comer la comida que tu madre preparó con tanto cariño..." - se lo dijo con tono de burla pero Momo que andaba más muerto que vivo no la escuchó.

Por una parte fue chistoso estar presente mientras Momo era regañado pero por otra parte me sentí un poco incómodo.

Ella se quedó en la sala recostada en el sillón mientras miraba películas. Momo y yo en cambio nos fuimos a su cuarto principalmente para que Momo reposara y para que las pastillas que le había dado su mamá hicieran efecto.

-"Me tengo que recuperar pronto para mañana por que sino vas a tener que ir solo hasta donde tú ya sabes" - Momo se ponía a veces muy dramático.

-"¿Qué tanto crees que tengamos que hacer mañana?" - Momo se rascaba la cabeza mientras pensaba, siempre lo hacía. No sabía si era una manía suya o en verdad le costaba mucho pensar.

-"Pues eso lo averiguaremos mañana cuando vayamos a limpiar. Aunque la verdad no creo que sea tanto por que por lo general Kikumaru senpai tiende a exagerar mucho" - al parecer mañana sería un día agotador.

Mientras Momo se echaba a morir en su cama yo me puse a leer unas tiras cómicas. Ya las había leído antes pero en ese momento fue lo único entretenido que pude encontrar. A Karupin no le gustó mucho mi idea de perder el tiempo y se echó justo en la página que estaba leyendo.

-"¡Bájate de ahí Karupin... vas a arrugar la hoja!" - Pero Karupin no parecía querer hacerme caso por que decidió rodar por toda la superficie del libro haciendo énfasis con su cola que no pretendía moverse de ahí - "¡Karupin!" - lo hice a un lado con mis manos. Eso no le gustó para nada por que ya no se volvió a acercar más, al contrario se subió al estante más alto del cuarto de Momo y desde ahí me miraba resentido - "Lo siento mucho Karupin..." - pero no me perdonó.

Momo se despertó por una hora justo en el momento que estaba más aburrido pero solo cruzó conmigo cuatro palabras y se volvió a dormir. Yo estaba tan aburrido que decidí bajar al primer piso para ver que hacía la mamá de Momo.

Los dos tomamos una taza de leche con algunas galletas y luego ella me mandó a dormir. El día se había pasado lento y aburrido como estaba ahora mi ánimo. Ella en cambio, fiel a sus costumbres nocturnas se volvió a echar en su sillón a ver televisión.

Subí con el pensamiento que este día había sido el más aburrido de mí vida. Abrí el futón que me habían dado y trate de dormir... pero el sueño no vino nunca. Me revolcaba por toda la superficie del futón para encontrar una posición adecuada para dormir pero eso tampoco funcionó.

Cuando me di vuelta una vez más ví el reloj y me dí cuenta que había desperdiciado cuatro valiosas horas de sueño. ¿Cómo podía Momo dormir tanto? Prácticamente había dormido todo el día. Quizás lo que necesitaba era caminar un poco.

Bajé a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Era medianoche y la mamá de Momo se había quedado dormida en el mismo sillón que la había confortado todo el día con el televisor prendido. Le apagué el televisor y regresé al cuarto. Ella no tenía una frazada a la mano para abrigarse.

Tomé el cobertor de mi futón y se lo puse encima para que se abrigara. Regrese una vez más al cuarto de Momo chocándome con todos los muebles que se cruzaban en mi camino, todo por no prender las luces.

Como hacía algo de frío intenté invitarme solo a la cama de Momo, podría dormir acurrucado a un ladito suyo pero no pude hacerlo. Momo tenía la mala costumbre de dormir como si fuera una malagua, extendido y desparramado por toda la cama.

Me eché rendido en mi futón sin cobertor... seguro tendría frío más tarde, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado ya.

-"¿Ne Karupin... por que no te vienes a echar conmigo?" - pero Karupin estaba profundamente dormido en la cima del estante. A eso si no estaba acostumbrado.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

-"¡Ryoma levántate que tenemos que ir a donde tú ya sabes!" - Momo se oía completamente recuperado y con todas las energías puestas después de haber dormido casi por un día.

Yo en cambio no me sentía muy bien. Aún así me levanté y me dí un baño. Me alisté y bajé a desayunar como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre en casa de Momo.

La comida ya estaba servida en la mesa, todo se veía tan rico... la comida no iba a durar mucho teniendo en cuenta que Momo parecía hambriento.

Yo comí solo por costumbre por que mi boca no estaba captando los sabores pero debía estar rico, siempre estaba rico.

Cuando acabamos nos levantamos y fuimos por nuestras cosas para ir a la reunión de una vez por todas.

-"¿No te olvidas de algo Momo?" - Momo se inspeccionó rápidamente para ver si había dejado pasar por alto algo.

-"No creo haberme olvidado de nada mamá... pero no nos hagas perder el tiempo que ya estamos tarde" - pero ella en vez de decirle algo más señalo con su dedo su mejilla. Momo captó el mensaje fácilmente esta vez y se acercó a ella para darle el beso en la mejilla que estaba esperando.

-"Tú también Ryo chan" - no me podía negar. Me acerqué a ella y le dí un besito. Cuando estaba por irme un tanto abochornado para seguir a Momo que se estaba burlando de mi ella me tomó del brazo y no me dejó avanzar - "Momo..."

-"¿Ahora qué? Llevamos prisa..."

-"Pues vas a tener que irte solo esta vez... Ryo chan tiene prohibido abandonar esta casa..."

-"¿Ah?" - fuel el único sonido que salio de mi boca. ¿Me había portado mal acaso? ¿Había dicho algo malo, una grosería o algún comentario incómodo?

-"Ryo chan no puedes salir de esta casa cuando tienes fiebre. Si sales te pondrás peor. Es mejor que guardes reposo" - ella me sentó en sus piernas y puso su mano en mi frente como para corroborar sus sospechas.

-"Pero yo me siento bien... de verdad" - ella me subió a la mesa mientras se puso a buscar algo dentro de los cajones de un viejo repostero. Momo se me acercó y también me puso su mano en la frente.

-"¡Wow! ¡En verdad tu cabeza esta caliente! Yo pensé que estaba exagerando" - ahora yo mismo puse mi mano en la frente pero no sentí el calor del cual ellos hablaban.

La mamá de Momo me puso el termómetro en la boca y me pidió que no hablara ni me moviera en el lapso de tres minutos. Era difícil dejar de moverme del apuro que tenía. Si tenía fiebre y la mamá de Momo no me dejaba salir entonces Momo llegaría tarde y Tezuka buchou se enojaría con los dos.

Hice lo que me dijo y me quedé quieto como una roca mientras Momo esperaba el veredicto final sentado en un silla al costado de donde yo estaba sentado.

Pero efectivamente si tenía fiebre. No muy alta felizmente pero si salía se me podía complicar.

-"Lo siento mucho Momo pero si de todas maneras vas a salir lo tendrás que hacer solo"

-"¡No puede ser! Pero bueno... yo les diré a los demás que no pudiste ir. ¡Has todo lo posible por mejorar!" - Momo se acercó a mi oreja y casi en un susurro me dijo - "Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase que no se te ocurra tomar el jarabe del frasco azul... ¡no te puedes imaginar lo horrible que es!" - Momo iba a seguir diciéndome mas cosas pero su mamá lo interrumpió.

-"¡Momo! ¡No le metas ideas a Ryoma! ¡El va a tomar la medicina no por su sabor sino por que sabe que lo va a ayudar a mejorar! ¿Verdad?"

-"Pobrecito... Mamá no lo obligues a mentir, tu sabes que él te va a decir que si a todo" - y sin perder más tiempo Momo salió corriendo de la casa para encontrarse con los demás y para huir de su mamá.

-"Nee Ryo chan... ¿Por qué no te vas a recostar a la cama? Dentro de un rato te llevo la medicina"

-"Hai..." - estaba acorralado.

Una medicina. Un jarabe de mal sabor. ¿Qué tan horrible sería el sabor? Yo no había tomado medicinas desde hacía un buen tiempo. No recordaba el sabor de ninguna de las que había tomado. Lo único que recordaba era que no quería tomarlas y si no las quería tomar entonces tampoco me gustaban.

Cuando llegué al cuarto me senté en el futón y luego recosté mi cabeza en la almohada. Karupin se me acercó después de haberme ignorado por toda la noche.

-"Es más que seguro que me enfermé por tu culpa. Si hubieras venido a calentarme durante la noche yo no tendría por que estar aquí sentado y esperando la medicina." - No sé si en verdad se sentía arrepentido por haberme abandonado a mi suerte durante la noche pero ahora escaló mi hombro y me ronroneo al oído mordiéndome el cabello como tratando que lo perdonara - "Esta bien... estas perdonado" - me volví a recostar y el se echó encima de mi pecho como siempre lo había hecho. Ya me estaba entrando el sueño...

**xoxoxoxoxox**

-"Neee... Ryoma... levántate..." - alguien me estaba tocando la espalda - "Cuando te dije que vinieras a recostarte me refería a que descansaras en la cama de Momo. A él no le incomodaría"

Con mis ojos aún cerrados me levanté del futón en el piso mientras ella abría la cama de Momo para que yo me echara. Cuando me recosté ella me tapó con los cobertores

-"¿Tienes frío?"

-"Solo un poco" - Karupin se volvió a echar en mi pecho por encima de las frazadas.

-"No te duermas por que la comida ya esta lista. Ahorita la subo y después de eso te daré el jarabe"

-"Esta bien" - mis palabras no me hicieron sentido hasta después de un rato que ella regresó con la sopa caliente que me la tome sin tener hambre aún. Cuando me acomodé en la cama pude ver como ella sacaba de algún lugar escondido un frasco azul oscuro con una tapita metálica. Esa tenía que ser la botella azul de la que me había hablado Momo antes de irse.

Ella me dio un vaso de agua que supuse tendría que usar con sabiduría. Con cuidado ella sirvió una cuchara con un líquido verde. Ya no sabía que hacer para desaparecer de ese lugar. No me quería portar mal con ella pero tampoco quería tomar el jarabe.

-"Abre la boca Ryo chan" - la cuchara rellena de líquido verde estaba golpeando mi boca para poder entrar - "Ryo chan abre tu boca o el jarabe se me va a derramar encima de ti" - no quería abrir mi boca - "Ryo chan se cae..." - ella no gritó pero hizo el ademán que se le caía la cuchara y yo del susto abrí los labios - "¡Ya esta!"

El sabor del líquido verde sabía peor de lo que me había imaginado. Tenía un sabor entre feo con algo de amargo y con un olor ácido insoportable.

-"Nee Ryo chan... ¡te falta la última cucharada!" - ¿Otra más? ¡Ya no por favor! No me creía capaz de soportar una más.

Pero de todas formas si ya me había pasado una me tenía que tomar la otra. Ahora que conocía el sabor ya no quería abrir mi boca por nada del mundo, así se cayera el frasco azul al suelo.

Me mordí los labios e hice mi cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados intentando evadir la cuchara.

-"Ryo chan..." - me estaba llamando. Abrí uno de mis ojos para mirarla y ver cual sería su próximo movimiento. Ella seguía empujando la cuchara contra la comisura de mi boca. - "Si no abres la boca te tendré que meter el jarabe por las orejas..." - ¿Jarabe por las orejas? ¿Eso era posible?

Alejó la cuchara de mi boca y la acercó a mi oreja.... ¿Me la iba a meter por la oreja?

Pero no sentí el líquido. Volví a abrir mi ojo para ver que estaba haciendo pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella me dio un soplido suave en el oído y de la reacción abrí la boca una vez más. Me atoré al pasar el jarabe y me termine por acabar el vaso con agua que me había dado al principio.

-"No fue tan malo ¿verdad?" - después de diez minutos aún seguía con el sabor en la boca. Era como si el agua no lo pudiera desaparecer. - "Bueno, te dejo para que descanses" - Ella me arropó y puso el vaso y la medicina de nuevo en la bandeja y cuando estaba por desaparecer por el marco de la puerta recordó algo. - "Ne Ryo chan... ¿Qué número debo marcar para informar a tus papas que estas enfermo?"

-"¿Ah?" - esa pregunta la estaba esperando desde hacía tiempo pero no me esperaba escucharla en este momento.

-"¿No quieres que hable con tus papas para decirles que estas enfermo? ¿No te gustaría saludarlos aunque sea? Los papas siempre nos preocupamos por nuestros hijos aunque a veces no lo parezca" - Quizás todos los papas se preocupaban por sus hijos pero mi papá era la excepción a esa regla.

-"A mi papá no le gustan los teléfonos... nunca los contesta..." - nunca los contestaba, lo contrario le encantaba tirarlo por la ventana cuando sonaba.

-"¿Y tu mamá?"

-"Así quisiera no podría contestar..." - ella estaba apunto de hacerme la pregunta de un millón cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-"¡Mamá! ¡Me muero de hambre!" - Del grito que pegó Momo yo casi termino prendido del foco del techo.

-"¡Momo... no me asustes de ese modo!"

-"¡Vamos abajo mamá! Mis amigos han venido conmigo para visitar a Ryoma, ven para que los saludes" - Momo era un salvavidas. Había regresado en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

Ella se disculpó por el escándalo y bajó con Momo para recibir a los chicos. Antes de salir del cuarto Momo me guiñó el ojo y me hizo una seña de tener todo bajo control.

Muchas veces la gente le da gracias a Dios por tener la vida y la salud pero yo le daba gracias a Dios por darme a Momo en el momento exacto del desastre.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Los chicos no se quedaron mucho rato. Habían entendido que la mamá de Momo tarde o temprano iba a sospechar algo. No era común que un niño se ausentara por tanto tiempo de casa y que los papas no hicieran acto de presencia hacía la situación más sospechosa.

No tuvimos que conversar mucho para llegar a una decisión.

-"Apenas te recuperes vas a ir a la casa de uno de nosotros para tampoco cargar de tanta responsabilidad a la familia de Momoshiro"

-"Para mí no es ninguna molestia tener a Ryoma en mi casa Tezuka buchou..."

-" ¡Nya Momo! ¡No es justo que tu lo tengas todo un mes! ¡Aprende a compartir!"

-"Sa sa Eiji... Tezuka ya dijo que iba a pasar con todos una semana por lo menos. No hay necesidad que te comportes así..."

-"Ore- sama te puede ceder su semana, no creo que él quiera ir a mi hermosa casa..."

-"No me interesaría tampoco... tu casa apesta a mono"

-"¿Qué?" - se vió ofendido por lo que le había dicho. Eso no me importo.

-"¡Nya! Te la tienes merecida Atobe... ¡Ochibi ven a mi casa primero!" - Kikumaru sempai me agarró del brazo y me empezó a jalonear mientras Momo intentaba retenerme en la cama.

-"¡Kikumaru sempai no te lo lleves aún! Aún esta enfermo..." - no si estos dos aún no se daban cuenta pero al parecer para ellos yo era el muñeco con el que podían entretenerse todo el día. Me estaba doliendo estar en medio de los dos.

-"Creo que ninguno de los dos lo va a tener por que a este paso lo van a matar... sería mejor que lo soltaran" - Fuji en vez de hacer que me suelte gozaba alargando sus oraciones. El único que atinó a defenderme fue Akutsu que de un empujón boto a Kikumaru senpai y de otro hizo que Momo se estrellara contra la pared.

-"¡Ya basta de brusquedades! Es hora de irnos" - Tezuka cogió sus cosas y todos los demás lo siguieron. - "Mejórate pronto"

Todos los chicos se fueron y la casa una vez más volvió a estar en silencio.

Yo estaba preocupado por que la mamá de Momo me volviera a preguntar por mis papas pero Momo me dijo que no creía que fuera posible. Ellos dos habían hablado y Momo le contó que mi mamá ya no estaba con vida y ella obviamente se había sentido mal por hacérmela recordar. En cuanto a mi papá solo le dijo que estaba de viaje y que no tenía celular pero que en un par de días regresaba. Ese par de días iba a coincidir con el hecho que me iba a ir a la casa de alguien más y que al parecer iba a irme a la casa de Kikumaru senpai...

Si mis huesos seguían unidos para después de una semana de vivir con él tendría que mudarme para la casa de Sengoku. El orden de las siguientes casa aún no estaban decididas pero todo dependía si lograba sobrevivir a la familia Kikumaru...

**TBC**

* * *

Ok…. Creo que me tome más de la cuenta en actualizar esta historia. Me he dado cuenta que soy la peor escritora de fics… en verdad soy la peor!!! He dejado de actualizar esta historia por un año y medio!!!!! Que vergüenza!!!! Muero!!!!! Me suicido!!! Hago puenting con papel higiénico!!! Háganme recordar eso cuando deje de actualizar las historias por mas de tres meses por favor!!!

En verdad que vergüenza… debería morir… pero no puedo por que de todas maneras tengo que acabar con la historia.

Se supone que debía haberla subido para Diciembre pero una cosa y luego otra… al final no lo hice por que nunca lograba tipear mas de una oración.

Se que las disculpas en este caso no sirven y las promesas de actualizar pronto están demás. Todo depende de cuan concentrada este cuando me siente frente a la computadora. Aun así sus comentarios, criticas, represalias son consideradas como grandes maneras de apurarme y meterle mas ganas. No me importa si me dicen que no les gusto, toda crítica siempre es bien recibida.

De todas maneras gracias a la gente que espero pacientemente y a la gente que murio en la espera pues es hora de resucitar para leer y dejar review!!!!! Hahhahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los reviews dejados y gracias por recordarme… gracias por dejarme viva y a la gente que me mato gracias por resucitarme.

PoT no es mio es de Koonomi sensei

**Advertencia:** Antes de empezar a leer este capítulo vayan al baño. Busquen un lugar cómodo donde leer, puede ser tu cama, un sillón o el piso si sufren de algún problema en la espalda. Rodeense de comida para no pasar hambre. Para el hemisferio norte una frazada para no pasar frio, para el hemisferio sur busquen un lugar ventilado para no sofocarse. Esten bien hidratados. Para evitar muertes repentinas no consumir caramelos y nada que los pueda atragantar. En tal caso tener siempre una botella de agua y un dispositivo movil a su lado con el número de emergencias en la memoria.

Eso es todo y buen provecho.

* * *

**Smiling Facade**

**6. The guest**

Fue triste dejar la casa de Momo. Después de todo había estado ahí viviendo con él y su mamá por algo más de un mes. Había recordado como era que alguien me levantara y que la casa siempre oliera a limpio. Había recordado como se sentía tener comida adentro del estómago y me sentía bien por no haber tenido que regresar a mi casa.

Pero ahora salía de la casa de Momo e iba en camino a la casa de Kikumaru senpai.

El camino ya me lo conocía de memoria por lo que no fue necesario que Momo me acompañara a pesar que insistió.

De todos modos la mamá de Momo me había dicho en que me llevara la ropa que me habían dado y después de desearme suerte y alimentarme por última vez me dejó salir con Karupin.

Ya había visto la casa de Kikumaru sempai por fuera pero nunca antes había entrado. Por fuera estaba llena de plantas y se veía limpia. Toqué el timbre con temor a que de pronto Kikumaru senpai saltara por detrás de alguna maceta y me cayera encima. O que saltara y me aplastara como siempre lo hacía pero no fue así.

La persona que abrió la puerta fue una señora de edad que caminaba lentito y suavecito. Parecía como si se deslizara por el piso como si fuera un fantasma.

Ella me miro por detrás de sus gafas como tratando de reconocer mi cara. Luego su cara se encendió con una sonrisa y me invitó a pasar

-"¡Buenos días! Yo soy el..." - iba a decirle que era amigo de Kikumaru senpai cuando de pronto una sombra saltó por detrás de ella y como lo había sospechado antes me aplastó.

-"¡Nyaaa! ¡Ochibi! No sabía que fueras tan respetuoso.... ¡Kawaii!" - y por más que mi cara se ponía azul no dejaba de apachurrarme.

-"Eiji deja que tu amiguito respire..."

-"Obachan.... Este es ochibi... ¿No es lindo?" - No iba a ser lindo cuando me dejara sin aire. - "Neeeeee Obachan.... ¡Lo voy a llevar a mi cuarto si vienen mis hermanas no les digas que esta aquí!" - esta situación no me olía bien.

Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a que me jalaran a todos lados y a volar como si fuese cometa. Entramos por una de las dos puertas que mostraba la fachada y no paramos hasta llegar al tercer piso.

En el tercer piso solo había un cuarto muy grande, por el olor parecía que era...

-"¡Nyaa ochibi! ¡Este es mi cuarto!" - el cuarto de Kikumaru senpai estaba limpio y ordenado, lo contrario al cuarto de Momo. Tenía un oso de peluche gigante y algunos peluches más pequeños. Juguetes grandes y pequeños. - "¿Ochibi? ¡Ponte cómodo... nya!"

Intenté habituarme al nuevo lugar. Me era difícil adaptarme a lugares nuevos y con el peligro constante de ser apachurrado por alguien que no se podía controlar. Kikumaru senpai no se había enterado que existía la muerte por asfixia y que todo tipo de asesinatos, así fueran involuntarios eran sancionados por ley. Quizás papá tampoco sabía de eso y por eso me había agarrado como su saco de box por todos estos años. Si se me volvía dar la oportunidad se lo iba a comentar.

Pero no me podía dar el lujo de distraerme demasiado, tenía que estar atento para poder sobrevivir en esta casa. Con Kikumaru senpai cerca cualquier precaución era poca.

Cuidando mi vida trate de mantenerme a una distancia prudente de él. Pero las distancias no funcionaban con él. Cada vez que me alejaba me alcanzaba de un salto felino como los que daba Karupin para atrapar su comida aún en movimiento. Por momentos tenia la impresión que Kikumaru sempai era una experimento genético, algo como un cruce entre humano y gato, más felino que humano.

"Nyaa ochibi ¿Qué estas pensando?" - terminó de dar un salto y aplastarme a un lado de la cama. De nada valía expresar mi dolor por el golpe por que nadie me iba a salvar.

"Kikumaru senpai..."

"Nyaaa ochibi... no tienes por que ser tan formal. Eiji es mas rápido de decir" - no me sentía cómodo diciéndole solo Eiji... me sentía raro

"Kikumaru sempai... tengo hambre" - había perdido la hilación de la conversación y me había olvidado exactamente lo que le iba a preguntar pero mi estómago tomó esta vez la palabra y con un sonoro ruido dejo bien en claro que necesitaba comer algo.

"Nya ochibi si querías comer me lo hubieras dicho antes" - Kikumaru sempai se paró de un salto y de un jalón logró levantarme del piso.

Si yo alguna vez había pensado que mi papá y las escaleras en conjunto eran peligrosos era por que nunca había bajado las escaleras antes en compañía de Kikumaru senpai. Bajar con él las escaleras era como subirse a una montaña rusa sin cinturones de seguridad y sin la seguridad de que llegaría con vida al primer piso.

"¡Eiji cuidado! Tu amigo se puede hacer daño" - para cuando llegamos a la cocina pude ver al resto de la familia. En esa casa no solo estaba la abuela y sus miles de plantas. Su mamá estaba terminando de poner la mesa en compañía de las dos hermanas mayores de Kikumaru sempai. Los otros dos hermanos mayores recién bajaban las escaleras con libros en la mano, al parecer habían estado estudiando.

"¿Este es tu amigo Eiji? No parece de tu salón, se le ve bastante menor que tu"

"Nyaaa por supuesto que es mi amigo. Ochibi es dos años menor que yo pero vamos al mismo colegio..."

"¿Cómo te llamas mi amor?" - la mamá de Kikumaru sempai me miraba amenazadoramente al igual que sus hijas. No tenían cara de querer hacerme daño pero sabía que sus intenciones serían dolorosas y no me equivoqué. Las tres no tardaron mucho en hincarme las mejillas. Las mujeres siempre hacían eso. Aun no comprendía si lo hacían para saber si era de verdad o si intentaban probar que estaba vivo poniéndome las mejillas lo más rojas que podía.

"¡Nyaaa dejen a ochibi tranquilo!" - por fin Kikumaru senpai se había dado cuenta que me hacían daño y por primera vez intentaba defenderme pero eso tampoco duro mucho.

"Eiji no nos habías dicho que tu amigo era tan adorable. Podría apretar sus mejillas todo el día..." - eso ya lo había notado.

"Si.... Tiene las mejillas tan suaves como las que tenías tu cuando eras mas pequeño..."

"¿Ah si? Nyaaa yo también quiero probar..." - No podía retroceder. Me tenían rodeado. Mis mejillas no lo podrían resistir más.

"Ya dejen en paz a ese pobre niño" - la anciana hizo a todos a un lado y me sacó del tumulto que se había formado en la cocina - "Todos ustedes tienen que aprender a comportarse. Miren nomás como le han dejado de ardidas las mejillas. ¿Te duelen mucho?" - la ancianita que se movía tan despacito por la casa tenía apariencia muy frágil pero al parecer tenía un poder muy grande de convencimiento. Después de eso nadie más se atrevió a presionarme las mejillas, al menos no delante de ella.

"No me duele..." - me intenté hacer al valiente a pesar que sentía que mis mejillas habían perdido sensibilidad.

"Siéntate a mi lado" - la ancianita paso su mano por mi espalda y me dio un pequeño empujón como para que avanzara por delante de ella. - "Eiji chan, tu siéntate a mi otro lado"

"¡Nyaaaa obachan! ¡Yo también me quiero sentar junto a ochibi!"

"Eiji chan... tú vas a compartir tu habitación con él. No es justo para nadie que monopolices a tu invitado" - Kikumaru senpai se quedo callado y tranquilo. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan quieto y en silencio. Kikumaru sempai siempre paraba corriendo y saltando por todos lados.

La comida siguió en paz. Todos hablando y preguntándome cual era el motivo por el cual había parado en esa casa. Yo seguí con el plan que me habían dado. Que mi papá estaba de viaje y que no me podía llevar con él y que no tenía ninguna familiar que se hiciera cargo de mí. Todos creyeron la mentira y yo me sentí un poco mal por eso. Por un lado era una salvación estar con ellos en vez de estar pasando miserias en mi casa pero no se me hacia justo para ellos mentirles de ese modo. ¿Si algún día se llegaran a enterar de la verdad se enojarían mucho conmigo? No los iba a culpar si lo hicieran.

Por lo pronto ni bien acabamos de comer decidí pararme para ayudar a recoger los platos y si me dejaban también planeaba lavarlos y secarlos. El problema fue que no me dejaron. A Kikumaru sempai y a mi nos mandaron al cuarto del tercer piso para prepararnos para dormir. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tan temprano. En casa de Momo nos mandaban a dormir a las diez pero nunca cerraba los ojos antes de la media noche. Una mala costumbre que aún no se me quitaba pero tenía un sueño tan placentero en esa casa que cuando dormía lograba recuperar todas mis fuerzas.

Aún así la idea de acostarme a las ocho de la noche me parecía demasiado extrema. Si Kikumaru senpai se acostaba a esa hora y se levantaba para ir al colegio aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana eso significaba que dormía como...once horas. Con razón tenía tantas energías durante el día. Su secreto debía ser dormir en cantidades. Si lo dejaba desvelarse una noche quizás al día siguiente ya no estaría tan fastidioso. Eso era una idea tentadora.

"¡Nyaaa Ochibi! ¡Vamos a lavarnos los dientes juntos!" - él grito que me pegó en la oreja me hizo saltar y regresar de golpe a la realidad.

"Claro... ve tú primero ahorita te alcanzo. Tengo que buscar mi cepillo"

"Esta bien ochibi, pero no demores mucho nya" - Kikumaru senpai salió de su cuarto saltando los escalones de dos en dos sin resbalarse. Eso demostraba que tenía agilidad felina o que sus zapatos tenían algún tipo de goma que hacía que cuando sus pies tocaran el piso se quedara pegado. Yo mientras tanto estaba buscando en la maleta mi cepillo para lavarme los dientes pero no lo podía encontrar. Al final después de mucho buscar lo encontré envuelto en mi ropa.

Baje apurado y en el camino me volvía a encontrar con Kikumaru sempai.

"¡Nyaaa ochibi te estuve esperando! Ahora tendrás que lavarte solo los dientes... yo ya me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana nya" - su voz se oía algo apagada. Su táctica era dormir temprano entonces.

Kikumaru sempai terminó de subir las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Yo tenía que apurarme e imitarlo. Llegué al segundo piso y entre al baño. Me lavé los dientes con pesadez. Tenía que ir a dormir pero no tenía sueño. Tenía ganas de saltar un poco o reírme un rato pero con Kikumaru senpai dormido no podría hacer tanta bulla. Si podía retrazar mis hora de dormir aunque sea un poquito más lo haría. Lavarse los dientes despacio no fue una gran idea. El sabor de la pasta dental en mi boca me hacía llorar. Era sumamente ácido y el sabor a menta era tan potente que me dejaba ardiendo la boca incluso después de enjuagarla.

Derrotado regresé al cuarto de Kikumaru senpai hasta que alguien me jaló. Fue como esas películas en las que el protagonista es arrastrado a otra dimensión sin previo aviso. Yo me ví arrastrado a otra dimensión también. Un poco más rosa y sin criaturas de un futuro lejano pero si las de un pasado no tan lejano. Las hermanas de Kikumaru senpai me habían jalado hasta la habitación que compartían al final del pasillo; lejos, muy lejos de la escalera por la que tenía que haberme ido.

"Al fin Eiji se fue a dormir. Queremos conversar contigo" - pero las dos no me miraban como si quisieran conversar pausadamente conmigo. Tenía la impresión que iban a saltar encima mío en cualquier momento para apretar mis mejillas.

"Como te vas a quedar con nosotros un par de semanas esto va a ser como si fueras nuestro hermano menor, mucho menor que Eiji..."

"Eiji de chiquito era lindo, y lo sigue siendo pero...."

"Ya no nos deja jugar con él como antes..." - y eso sonaba a malas noticias para mi. - "En el colegio estamos las dos en un club de corte y confección y a veces necesitamos modelos. ¿No nos quieres ayudar? Solo queremos que te pruebes algo de ropa y te tomamos un par de fotos..."

"Todo es por una buena causa. La plata recaudada es para la gente necesitada. Y como tú eres tan lindo y tierno la gente comprara tus fotos sin dudarlo...."

No sabía que decir a todo eso. Nunca me había considerado lindo y mucho menos tierno. Cada vez que me miraba al espejo solo me veía normal y con unos cuantos golpes. ¿La gente en verdad querría comprar mis fotos?

Mientras yo pensaba en lo que me decían e intentaba procesar toda la información ellas me iban probando bufandas, gorros, sombreros y chompas. Algunas con colores demasiado claros y otras con muñequitos como gatos, perritos y sapitos. Con razón Kikumaru senpai había rechazado ayudarlas. Yo que era menor que él no tenía muchas ganas que la gente me viera con eso encima.

"¡Ahhh te ves lindo!"

"¿Esa bufanda es un poco femenina no creen?" - intenté persuadirlas pero no me hicieron caso. Ellas se pusieron a buscar más cosas para probarme en sus cajones y en su ropero. Esta quizás era la mejor oportunidad para huir de ahí y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Rapidito me saqué todo lo que me había puesto y salí si hacer ruido. Subí lo más rápido que pude al cuarto donde iba a dormir. Kikumaru senpai estaba tan dormido que no me escuchó. Me metí a la cama y cerré los ojos por que sentí a mis perseguidoras muy cerca. Hacerme el dormido era la mejor manera de quitármelas de encima y funcionó. Con los ojos cerrados y esperando a no escuchar más ruidos y risitas molestas era la mejor manera de inducir el sueño.

Si Momo senpai me hubiera visto con toda esa ropa puesta se hubiera burlado de mí hasta el final de mis días.

xoxoxoxoxox

Según lo que había aprendido en esta casa tenía que cuidarme de algunas cosas. En todo momento aprendí a esperar a que alguien saltara encima de mí. Ya fuera Kikumaru senpai como sus hermanas. La hora familiar era muy importante y todos debían cenar juntos. Y no era que los obligaran a hacerlo, simplemente estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos. Eso quizás les daba calor en las noches de invierno.

Pero habían más cosas con las que había que tener cuidado. Kikumaru senpai, o Eiji como a cada rato me recordaba llamarlo me había dicho que a la hora de jugar teníamos que cuidarnos de no botar ninguna maceta. Según él su abuelita se enojaba mucho si se rompía alguna maceta. El debía saber eso mejor por que como corría para todos lados seguramente ya le habría roto varias. Pero dudaba mucho que su abuelita se pudiera enojar. La señora tenía muy pocas arrugas y esas pocas que tenía no le acentuaban mucho los rasgos de la cara, al contrario, se los suavizaba y hacían que se cara se viera como... como alguien que nunca se iba a enojar.

Otra indicación que me dio y que me ayudó a salir de un problema seguro fue que no podía dejar nada en el plato. En esa casa lo que se servía tenía que ser consumido. En eso se parecía mucho a la mamá de Momo. Varias veces estuve tentado en dejar de comer las coles, los repollos y algunas cosas que tenían un aspecto gelatinoso. Lo peor de ese lugar era que no había una mascota que me ayudara a desaparecer la comida. Karupin me hubiera podido ayudar pero no lo dejaban acercarse al comedor a la hora de la cena. Todos los alimentos fueron consumidos sin masticar y mucho menos sin saborear. Incluso después de lavarme la boca seguía teniendo la sensación del repollo en la boca.

El tiempo no era mi amigo del todo. Algunos días pasaban más rápido que otros, esos era los días en que las hermanas de Momo tenían que asistir a clases particulares. Otros días pasaban más lentos y esos eran cuando sus hermanas estaban en casa. Esos días intentaba no aparecerme mucho cerca de ellas pero era imposible. Siendo su casa tenían acceso libre a todo momento a todos los cuartos a excepción del baño que era mi único santuario.

Cuando me llegaban a atrapar era por lo general después de la comida que por obvios motivos no podía dejar de asistir. En esos casos siempre terminaba en el cuarto que compartían probándome la ropa que me daban y sobándome las mejillas. No había salida de esa tortura hasta el momento que la mamá o la abuelita venían a rescatarme para ir a dormir.

La hora de dormir era la salvación diaria. Era el único momento en el cual me podía relajar de verdad. Era el momento en el que mi alma podía encontrar la paz. Aunque antes de ir a dormir tenía que...

"Nya Ochibi ¿Ya te lavaste los dientes?"

"Aún no" - Me levanté de la cama y me puse las pantuflas que estaban al lado. Con cierta pesadez mis piernas se movían una por una. Al parecer mi cuerpo se había hecho la idea de que al fin iba a descansar en paz y por eso en venganza por levantarlo se comportaba de manera pesada.

Una vez más en el segundo piso, frente al espejo me estiré para agarrar la pasta dental. Lavarse los dientes no era la idea de descanso. Primero era la pasta de dientes que me picaba la boca y luego era el agua fría que me terminaba de despertar completamente y me dejaba sin sueño por un buen tiempo. Pero al mal tiempo había que darle prisa.

"¿Qué hace ochibi?" - como si no fuera obvio lo que hacía.

"Bruff..." - lo que sea que sonó no era palabras. La espuma de la pasta se salía de mí boca. Me enjuagué y me sequé la cara antes de informarle al despistado, que me miraba con cara de bicho raro, lo que estaba haciendo. - "Me estaba lavando los dientes"

"Nyaa Ochibi que gracioso eres. Ya sé que te estabas lavando los dientes nya. Mi pregunta era por que te lavas los dientes con la pasta de los adultos si nosotros tenemos la que tiene sabor a frutas. ¡Nya acá esta!" - si necesidad de estirarse abrió la gaveta que estaba debajo del lavatorio y saco una pasta dental para niños. ¿Una semana y media soportando la de adultos y recién se le ocurría informarme que tenía esta opción?

"No importa" - no iba a dejar que se burlara de mi. - "Estoy acostumbrado a lavarme la boca con esa pasta de dientes. Solo los niños usan con sabor de frutas. Deberías madurar Kikumaru sempai" - y lo deje en el baño lavándose los dientes. Dos día más y me iría de esta casa.

xoxoxoxoxox

Los dos días pasaron volando y una vez más estaba parado en medio del terreno con mis cosas en la maleta esperando a saber con quien me iba a ir ahora. Al parecer no tenía permiso para regresar a la casa de Momo por un tiempo más.

"¿Pero no iba a ir a la casa de Lucky ahora?" - Sengoku no me molestaba mucho. Se comportaba en la medida de lo normal si lo comparaba con la de Kikumaru sempai. El solo tenía manías con el horóscopo y esas cosas que traían la buena suerte.

"Si pero no te voy a poder llevar a mi casa esta semana. Mi tía y mi primo vienen esta semana y se van a quedar con nosotros un buen tiempo. Además si vinieras tu peludo amigo no podría. Mi tía es alérgica a los gatos" - debió haberme dicho lo último primero, así se hubiera tomado menos tiempo con la explicación.

"¿Akutsu tu podrías...?" - pero negó con su cabeza. Momo me había dicho que sería problemático para él recibirme en su casa por que era chiquita y su mamá no tenía una economía estable como para atenderlos a los dos. - "No te preocupes entonces"

Akutsu no era una mala persona. A veces tenía mal carácter como cualquier ser humano común y corriente. Pero su punto fuerte era ser alguien de confianza y comprensivo así su cara dijera lo contrario. Le sonreí de forma amistosa por que de todas maneras agradecía el gesto de que se preocuparan por mí, aunque no todos.

"Si me vas a pedir que lo tenga yo Tezuka la respuesta es un rotundo no. Yo no me voy a hacer cargo de este niño pestilente y no creo que nadie lo quiera y lo soporte en mi casa..."

"¿Puedes cerrar tu boca Atobe? No me interesa oír tu opinión" - Fuji sempai había cogido como hobby callarlo cada vez que se atrevía a hablar o a insultarme.

"¡Fuji!" - pero después que hacía eso siempre era Tezuka el que lo regresaba a la normalidad. Pero que Tezuka lo gritara a él parecía ponerlo contento. ¿Lo haría a propósito?

"Yo puedo hacerme cargo de él pero no hoy. Pasado mañana es buena fecha, para ese día ya debería estar sano Yuuta" - O sea que iría a la casa de Fuji sempai pasado mañana. ¿Cómo sería él en casa? ¿Cómo sería su hermano? A Yuuta solo lo conocía de vista. Nunca había hablado con él a pesar que estaba en el salón continuo junto con Momo.

"Tezuka buchou... si nadie se puede hacer cargo de él yo..."

"Yo lo puedo tener en mi casa hasta que pueda ir a la de Fuji" - Tezuka cortó el ofrecimiento de Momo. Ya estaba empezando a saborear la posibilidad de volver a su casa. Pero ahora iría a la de Tezuka buchou.

Cuando terminó la reunión en el terreno todos salieron en grupos de a dos. Solo Fuji, Tezuka y yo nos quedamos al último. Me sentía algo nervioso. Esta semana me iba a quedar en casa de las dos personas que menos conocía. Los dos eran misteriosos para con sus cosas. Los dos eran mayores que yo por dos años. Tezuka buchou era sumamente hermético y Fuji tenía una mirada un tanto sádica algunas veces.

"¿Vamos?" - Fuji sempai y Tezuka buchou ya habían empezado a caminar. - "¿No quieres que te ayude a cargar esa maleta?"

"No te preocupes, yo puedo solo" - me negué a la ayuda. Fuji sempai solo sonrió y se alejó caminando.

La ruta que estábamos siguiendo era por demás familiar y para mi mala suerte muy cerca a mi casa. Si papá me llegaba a ver me iba a jalar de los pelos hasta la casa y no le iba a importar quien estuviera acompañado. Pero eso no iba a pasar por que por lo general a esta hora el debía estar tomando en algún lugar o durmiendo en el piso de la sala si es que en su borrachera no llego a encontrar donde estaba el sillón.

Aún así tenía miedo de caminar tan abierta y despreocupadamente por la calle como si no fuera a pasar nada.

"¿Preocupado por algo? Te noto algo tenso" - Fuji sempai sonreía como si estuviera gozando mi sufrimiento. ¿Sabría algo acerca de mi casa?

"No, ¿por que debería estarlo?"

"No sé, eso mejor cuéntamelo tu..."

"Dejen de hablar los dos. Echizen. Nosotros doblamos por esta calle. Fuji dobla dos cuadras más allá" - y con eso Tezuka contesto mi pregunta. Dos calles más allá estaba mi casa y también la casa de Fuji sempai. Toda la gente de esa calle sabía de los escándalos que armaba mi papá. ¿Fuji sempai sabía mi situación y aún así pretendía llevarme a vivir a su casa por dos semanas? Sobre mi cadáver bien muerto iba a ir a su casa.

"¡Echizen! Pretendo entrar a mi casa antes que sea de noche" - Tezuka buchou estaba a media cuadra parado al frente de su casa y yo me había quedado parado como una piedra en la esquina donde me dejaron. Fuji sempai seguía gozando con mi desgracia y se alejo dos cuadras más allá saltando alegremente. Lo único que me quedaba era rezarle a Dios y a todos sus Ángeles por que estos dos días pasaran lo más lento posible y al final de esos dos días morir de un paro cardíaco retando mi expectativa de vida para no tener que ir a la casa de Fuji sempai.

xoxoxoxox

Tezuka buchou y su casa guardaban una relación muy estrecha. Hacían bien en decir que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños. Cuando uno entraba en la casa podía oler la seriedad del ambiente, si es que la seriedad tenía algún tipo de olor en especial. Una casa sumamente limpia y ordenada como sus propietarios. Los papas de Tezuka buchou debían ser personas muy amables pero sumamente calladas. En esa casa daba miedo hacer ruido por que ni siquiera caminando se provocaban vibraciones en el piso.

"¿Este es el amigo que vamos a hospedar por un par de días?" - su mamá me miró de pies a cabeza como evaluándome. - "¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy pequeño como para ser compañero de Kunimitsu".

Y todas las mamás siempre sentenciaban lo mismo después de compararme físicamente con sus hijos. Muy pequeño. Tenía que ser pequeño por que era dos años menor que él.

"Es menor que yo. Pero además de eso es de estatura pequeña". - Tezuka buchou terminó por confirmarle a su mamá lo que había estado pensando.

"Ya veo... De todos modos eres bien recibido aquí en casa. Lamento mucho no poderme quedar para atenderlos pero tengo que salir a montar guardia al hospital. Kunimitsu, tu papá y tu abuelo no deben tardar en llegar. Estoy dejando comida en la refrigeradora para ustedes cuatro y... ¿Y como es que te llamas?"

"Ryoma. Encantado de conocerla" - Agache mi cabeza para mostrarle respeto y algo de educación, después de todo se iban a hacer cargo de mí por unos días.

"Bueno Ryoma cuida por favor que Kunimitsu no se exceda estudiando" - ¿Que clase de petición era esa? ¿Cuidar a alguien que no estudie demasiado? Si se lo contaba a Momo se iba a reír por un buen rato si es que no moría por un ataque de histeria.

La señora salió de la casa y nos dejo solos. Si hubiera estado con Momo en ese momento ya hubiéramos corrido al segundo piso a saltar en la cama o a la refrigeradora para agarrar algún bocado. Pero ahora estaba con Tezuka buchou, su actitud y su manera de desenvolverse, incluso en su casa era la más calmada y tranquila posible. No saltó de la alegría por que seguro esa palabra estaba fuera de su vocabulario. No corrió a la cocina por que se sentó en uno de los muebles a leer un libro que había dejado en una de las mesas de centro.

¿Que debía hacer yo en este momento? ¿Debía sentarme con él en la sala y leer algo? Lo único que tenía para leer a la mano era la envoltura de un caramelo que me había dado Kikumaru senpai antes de irme de su casa. ¿Quizás no debería sentarme a leer? Había gente que le molestaba tener personas al lado cuando leían. Seguro Tezuka buchou era de ese tipo de personas. Pero no sentarme con él también podría significar que no me gustaba estar con él y despreciar su buena intención de hacerse cargo de mí por dos días. Algo que apreciaba por que quería evitar por todos los medios ir a la casa de Fuji sempai.

"Echizen ¿Qué estas esperando?"

"¡Hai!" - y me senté en el primer asiento que encontré libre al costado del librero. Sería mucho atrevimiento si me sentara junto a él.

Estaba tan preocupado de no hacerle ruido que después de cinco minutos me di cuenta que me estaba mirando. ¿Qué podía haber hecho mal?

"¿Por qué no estas leyendo algo? Mejor olvídalo..."

No supe que decirle y a Dios gracias el timbre de la puerta sonó. El dejó su libro en la mesa y se paró para abrir la puerta, eso me dio tiempo suficiente para tomar un respiro.

El ambiente había estado muy tenso. Era más fácil cuando Kikumaru senpai llevaba la conversación o cuando Momo me llevaba con él para hacer cualquier cosa. Aparentemente me había acostumbrado a no tener que pensar en un tema de conversación. Desde que nos dejó Fuji sempai no habíamos podido tener una conversación de más de dos palabras. Tezuka buchou era muy callado y no le gustaba la bulla. Estaba acostumbrado a correr solo a la hora de deporte en el colegio. Estudiaba, leía, comía y dormía. Era el hijo perfecto por el que ninguna madre tendría que preocuparse. A mi también me gustaba el silencio pero esto era excesivo.

Mientras esperaba a que Tezuka regresara me senté en el sillón. El libro que había estado leyendo no tenía dibujos y las letras eran muy pequeñas, seguro por eso usaba lentes de aumento. Respire profundamente una vez más y moví mis pies que colgaban alocadamente antes de que regresara Tezuka por que ya podía oír sus pasos acercarlo lentamente.

Pero algo me perturbo. Lo supe desde que me percaté que los pasos no tenían armonía y es que Tezuka no venía solo. Casi me fui de cara contra la mesa cuando Fuji senpai entró a la sala y se sentó alegremente a mi costado.

Yo pensé que si se atrevía a venir a la casa de Tezuka buchou lo haría pero más tarde, como dentro de unas tres horas.

"A veces me dan ganas de hacer las cosas muy rápido y vengo en menos tiempo. Siempre hacemos las tareas juntos"

Fuji sempai me respondió pero la verdad no recordaba haberle preguntado algo o hablado e voz alta pero sentí como si me hubiera leído la mente y quizás algo más.

"Tienes suerte que no me haya demorado mucho en venir por que yo soy el único que sabe como decirle a Tezuka que ya es hora de comer. Además seguramente te iba a mandar a leer algún libro y se iba a olvidar de ti. Cuando Tezuka se entrega a la lectura todo desparece a su alrededor, eso hasta que se da cuenta que es hora de hacer los deberes" - Fuji sempai lo conocía muy bien y al parecer tenía una idea de lo que había pasado hasta el momento - "¿Tezuka que te parece si dejas de leer y le muestras tú casa a tú invitado?"

Pero Tezuka buchou no se levantó del sillón. Solo hizo un movimiento con la mano como para pedir que esperáramos un rato. Fuji senpai me tomó de los hombros sonriendo y me guió hasta el sillón. Luego me susurro al oído.

"Tezuka no esta acostumbrado a traer visitas a su casa. Yo soy parte de su familia así que no le importa dejarme a mi libre albedrío. Pero ahora estas tú. El te va a enseñar la casa por que es su deber como anfitrión y también vamos a hacer las tareas juntos. ¿Verdad Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka bucho cerró su libro con algo de fastidio, creo que se había cansado de que Fuji estuviera hablando. Agarró el libro y lo puso en su sitio del librero. Caminó hasta las escaleras y se quedo parado un par de segundos.

"¿Que esperas?" - yo no esperaba nada pero no tenía ganas de seguir una cara tan seria pero Fuji si. Fuji sempai cogió mi mano y me arrastró hasta el pie de la escalera donde nos esperaba Tezuka.

"Si aprendes a conocerlo esa es la cara de 'Te voy a enseñar donde vas a dormir' de Tezuka. La cara de 'Apúrate que no tengo todo el día' es exactamente igual solo que sus ojos miran un poco más a la izquierda y sus cejas están más estiradas. Pero mi favorita es la cara de..." - Fuji se estaba divirtiendo a pesar que la situación no era para reírse. Tezuka buchou estaba más que serio y tenía la idea que quería matarlo antes de que siguiera hablando.

"¡Fuji!"

"¡Esa es! ¡Esa es mi cara favorita! Esa es la cara que pone Tezuka cuando lo avergüenzo o cuando quiere que me calle. Lo que él no sabe es que no planeo hacerle caso" - No tenía idea como Tezuka lo dejaba entrar todos los días a su casa.

Tezuka buchou respiró profundamente para calmarse y volvió a poner la misma cara que tenía antes. Serio como si nada le perturbara. Era admirable que ellos dos siguieran siendo amigos.

"Echizen este es tu cuarto" - Tezuka buchou abrió la puerta de un cuarto pequeño que tenía una ventana que daba directamente al patio trasero. La luz que entraba era tenue y me daba la impresión que no demoraría mucho en caer dormido.

La habitación tenía un sillón con aspecto de colchón, un gabinete y un librero. El lugar estaba pintado de blanco antiguo y tenía algunos cuadros colgados de escenas históricas. Pero este lugar tenía un olor diferente al de los otros cuartos, no terminaba de identificar el olor.

"En esta habitación hace un poco de frío de noche así que te voy a traer algunas frazadas después para que te acomodes. Tus cosas las puedes poner en ese gabinete" - deje mis cosas al costado del lugar donde iba a dormir y pude sentir la corriente de aire entrar por la ventana. Karupin me iba a hacer falta esta noche.

"Tezuka... ¿Esta no es la habitación donde...?" - Fuji sempai parecía haberse acordado de algo importante pero Tezuka buchou lo calló.

"El no tiene por que saber eso. La habitación del costado es la mía si es que necesitas algo y el baño esta al final del pasillo. Después de comer todos nos vamos a dormir y las luces se apagan a las diez de la noche a más tardar. El desayuno lo tomamos a las siete así que debes estar listo para salir antes de esa hora por que yo tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela. Supongo que si eres de los que llegan tarde deberías bañarte ahora en la noche antes de dormir. La luz de la lámpara a veces no prende así que si quieres luz tienes que prender el foco del techo." - Muchas cosas que recordar en tan corto tiempo. Una lámpara que no prende, el desayuno a una hora, despertarme temprano, baño de noche al final del pasillo... pero ¿Por qué no debía saber algo de esta habitación?

"Dentro de un rato llega mi papá. Voy a calentar la comida"

Tezuka buchou salió del cuarto y bajo a preparar la comida. Si yo estaba como invitado en la casa lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarlo aunque sea alcanzándole las cosas o poniendo la mesa pero no pude. La mano de Fuji me tenía atrapado en el cuarto pequeño de la casa. Había algo en la manera que me estaba sonriendo en este momento que me decía que algo me iba a hacer o decir. Sus ojos medio cerrados adquirieron un brillo diabólico.

"Nee Echizen... ¿a que no sabes quien se murió en esta habitación?" - no se si lo dijo para hacerse el interesante o por que no quería dejarme dormir y como él iba a estar durmiendo en su casa había encontrado la manera de torturarme a larga distancia.

"No lo sé y no me interesa" - ¿A quien planeaba asustar? Si, cuando lo oí me dio algo de miedo pero después de reflexionarlo un par de segundos más llegue a la conclusión de que no me importaba. La persona que hubiese muerto en esa habitación no me iba a hacer nada por que estaba muerta y los muertos no hacían más que descansar en las tumbas y eso era todo.

"Yo creo que si te interesa por que los pelos de tu nuca se pararon del susto. Pero si no lo quieres saber no importa. Nomás cuando alguien se te aparezca cuéntamelo todo, particularmente me gusta conversar con la abuelita de Tezuka"

Fuji sempai me dejó solo en el cuarto y cerró la puerta al irse. Se atrevió a dejarme solo en el cuarto.

Tenía que calmarme por que nada me iba a pasar. La habitación estaba bien iluminada y todavía algo de luz del atardecer se asomaba por la ventana. No tenía miedo y no iba a tenerlo ahora. Todo estaba bien. Al tercer respiro me sentiría mejor. Caminé hasta la puerta para salir de ahí e ir a comer, me moría de hambre pero por más que giraba la manija la puerta no se abría. La giré al sentido contrario solo para despejar la posibilidad que la puerta estuviera mal hecha pero tampoco se abrió. No había problema. Y no lo hubo hasta que la luz del cuarto se apago. Esto era una mala broma, Fuji sempai me estaba jugando una broma.

Tome un par de respiros más y caminé hacia la ventana tropezándome con las patas del gabinete y las asas de mi maleta que descuidadamente había dejado en el piso. Pero la ventana tampoco se abría. Era gracioso que entrara el aire por una ventana que no se podía abrir. Las casas de la espalda se veían oscuras. ¿Sería un apagón?

Lo peor de todo era que a cada minuto que pasaba el cuarto se iba poniendo más oscuro.

_No pasa nada. No pasa nada. _Repetía en mi cabeza a cada segundo que pasaba.

Me hice lo más chiquito que pude y cerré mis ojos para no ver algo que en verdad no quisiera ver.

_"Tezuka buchou va a buscarme. No me van a dejar solito"._

Empecé a arrastrarme hasta donde yo creía que estaba la puerta. Hasta que sentía algo que me tocaba la pierna.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Me aleje de lo que fuera que haya sido hasta que la puerta se puso en mi camino.

"¡Ábranme! ¡Déjenme salir!" - a pesar que sentía que gritaba mi voz se oía como un susurro. Poco después la puerta se abrió y la luz del cuarto se prendió.

"¿Por qué estas golpeando la puerta Echizen?" - No podía hablar por que se me había ido la voz del susto. - "Que rayos le hiciste Fuji?"

"Yo nada" - no sabía en que momento Fuji había logrado entrar y sentarse en la cama. - "Esta bien. Solo que quise jugar una pequeña broma, no era para que te pusieras a llorar Echizen"

"Vamos a comer. Mi papá y mi abuelo están por llegar"

"Pero..." - no entendía como Fuji sempai había logrado asustarme. Si la puerta no se podía abrir ¿como entró?

"Pero nada. Vamos de una vez" - Tezuka buchou me llevó de la mano y me sacó del cuarto donde Fuji seguía sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

xoxoxoxoxox

El papá de Tezuka buchou era una persona asombrosa. Me di cuenta de eso apenas lo vi entrar a la casa.

Tezuka buchou se parecía mucho a él en el aspecto físico. Pero en el aspecto de comportamiento eran muy diferentes. El señor se daba cuenta de muchas cosas y las decía cara a cara. Tenía la impresión que el papá de Tezuka buchou era de esas personas que podía leer el pensamiento y podía darse a entender con una mirada.

"A ver... A Fuji san ya lo conozco pero ¿este pequeñín quien es? Me parece que te falta crecer"

"Echizen es dos años menor que yo..."

"Ya me di cuenta de eso Kunimitsu pero de todas maneras esta bastante pequeño." - el señor se veía algo consternado por mi. Tanto que me jaló a un lado y me preguntó - "Si tus papas no tienen suficiente dinero puedes venir acá a la casa a cenar todos los días y si no quieres te puedo facilitar vitaminas y soportes alimenticios para tu crecimiento. Toma mi tarjeta. Que tu papá me de una llamada para solicitar ayuda, yo trabajo ahora en el departamento de asistencia social"

"¿Asistencia social? ¿Qué es eso?" - sonaba interesante.

"Kunitaro la comida esta servida en la mesa calentita. Todos los estamos esperando" - me sorprendí de la frescura de Fuji sempai. El papá de Tezuka buchou era una persona mayor y él lo estaba tratando como si fueran...

"Amigos. No te sorprendas. Yo le dije que me podía llamar por mi primer nombre, tu también puedes hacerlo... ¿Cómo es que te llamas niño?"

"Echizen Ryoma. Pero señor papá de Tezuka buchou yo no puedo llamarlo de otra manera usted..." - pero mi estómago hizo un sonido vergonzoso y me quede callado.

"Vamos a comer de una vez que la comida se enfría Ryoma chan"

Cuando entramos a la cocina todos ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. La comida se veía muy bien. La pregunta era ¿por donde debía empezar? ¿Por la carne como aprendí en casa de Momo o por los cereales como hacía en la casa de Kikumaru sempai? Mejor tomaría un poco de agua primero y después me serviría algo de pescado.

"¿Este es el amigo al que vamos a hospedar un par de días Kunimitsu?"

"Si abuelo. Echizen va a la misma escuela pero nos llevamos un par de años de diferencia"

"Me alegra saber que la escuela siga teniendo muchos niños. Yo era profesor en ese lugar. He enseñado varias generaciones. ¿Tus papas también estudiaron ahí? Quizás los conozco".

"No lo sé señor" - le respondí. No tenía idea alguna acerca de eso.

"Bueno cuando tengas oportunidad pregúntale a tus padres. Si fueron mis alumnos me encantaría volver a verlos"

"Si claro, apenas tenga oportunidad le preguntare a mi papá" - pero no lo haría nunca en verdad. El que en verdad se atrevió a preguntar algo más fue el papá de Tezuka buchou

"Ahora que te miro mejor a la cara parece que hubieras estado llorando. ¿Paso algo?" - yo no quería dejar de mirar el fondo de mi vaso aunque podía ver muy bien la situación desde ahí.

"Papá, Echizen se quedo '_casualmente'_ encerrado en la habitación de la abuela" - le informó Tezuka buchou

"¿Casualmente significa una broma, verdad Fuji kun?"

"Una muy pequeña la verdad Kunitaro. Pero si algo puedo decir en mi defensa es que yo solo tranqué la puerta y me escondí dentro. Que Ryoma chan haya sentido que alguien le cogió la pierna no es haber mío" - Fuji sempai sonreía tranquilamente mientras embadurnaba salsa de soja en sus fideos.

"¿Sentiste que alguien te agarro la pierna? ¿No habrá sido tu imaginación?" - no creía que me imaginación pudiera jugarme tan mala pasada. Yo había sentido claramente una mano agarrar mi pierna pero si decía eso probablemente no me iban a creer.

"Quizá fue Maki. Ella era una persona muy alegre pero no creo que haya querido causarte algún susto. Seguro te vio tenso y trato de liberar sus tensiones" - el abuelito de Tezuka estaba tratando de disculpar a su difunta esposa de una mala broma, ¿eso significaba que en verdad la señora le gustaba pasearse por la que fue su casa de noche?

"Papá estas asustando al niño. Ryoma chan, ¿Te puedo llamar así verdad? Eso de los fantasmas no es verdad. Los fantasmas no existen y si vinieran de la tumba solo es para ver como estamos. Esto no volverá a pasar a menos que Fuji este cerca" - el papá de Tezuka buchou volvió a mirar a Fuji senpai. Pero no lo miraba normalmente, lo miraba como si intentara leer lo que de verdad había hecho.

"Con usted no puedo Kunitaro. Esta bien, yo lo hice. Pero no quise hacerlo. Como estaba oscuro me tropecé y estaba apunto de caer, por eso fue que lo agarre de la pierna sin querer. La verdad lo siento mucho Ryoma chan. Solo me quise aprovechar un poco de que se había ido la luz."

"¿Ves Ryoma chan? No paso nada. Solo fue una broma, un poco sádica de Fuji kun" - me sentí un poco mejor después de la confesión pero el papá de Tezuka buchou aún me seguía observando. Me quería leer al parecer. ¿Debía poner mi mente en blanco o pensar en algo bonito? - "Ninguna de las dos cosas. Piensa lo que quieras pensar y di lo que quieras decir"

"¿A que se refiere señor? No entiendo".

"Nada, nada en especial. ¿Qué tal les fue hoy en la escuela?" - cambio el tema a algo más familiar. La escuela estuvo normal. Los profesores estaban tranquilos por el momento y el que me fastidiaba seguía haciendo sonar mi carpeta cada vez que intentaba dormirme pero eso no les iba a contar. Mientras hablaban me dediqué a masticar treinta y dos veces cada porción que me metía a la boca como me había dicho la mamá de Kikumaru senpai. Sorbí mis fideos sin hacer mucha bulla, la salsa de soja era la misma que Mika usaba.

Mika... ¿Qué sería de ella? Hacía tiempo no iba a mi casa, quizás ella me había mandado algo y papá ya se lo había agarrado. Tenía que escribirle para decirle que estaba bien y que no iba a regresar a casa en un buen tiempo. Ya me había gustado la vida fuera de casa. ¿Qué tanto me duraría esta felicidad? Las cosas buenas en la vida nunca duraban mucho por eso uno tenía que aprovecharlas al máximo.

"¿Qué piensas Ryoma chan?"

"Nada en especial... a propósito ¿Qué es asistencia social?" - le pregunté. Tenía esa duda en la cabeza desde hacía un rato.

"¿Asistencia Social? No me digas que aceptaste la posición. ¡Felicitaciones Kunitaro!" - el abuelo y todos los de la mesa lucían muy felices con esa noticia.

"Asistencia Social es una pequeña oficina en el hospital donde trabajo. Ahí ayudamos a la gente que tienen problemas financieros y brindamos apoyo a cualquier problema que presente el paciente y la familia"

"Ahh..."

"¿Y solo a los pacientes o puede ser cualquier persona que se acerque a su oficina?" - le pregunto Fuji.

"Bueno mi oficina solo atiende a pacientes del hospital, tendrías que ser paciente para poderte ayudar pero supongo que podemos proporcionar contactos para ayuda. ¿Conoces a alguien que necesite ayuda?"

"Creo que si. Aunque tal vez me equivoqué. El abuso esta en todas partes, hasta donde uno menos se imagina Kunitaro san" - Fuji senpai estaba hablando demás otra vez.

"Bueno la persona que necesite en verdad ayuda debe de saber que siempre hay alguien que lo puede ayudar y asistir si tiene algún tipo de problema. Y siempre es mejor decirlo cuanto antes para que la ayuda pueda llegar a tiempo. Y que..."

"Yo creo que esas personas deben de saber que pueden confiar en sus amigos papá. Pero por el momento nosotros tenemos que hacer las tareas para mañana" - Tezuka buchou cortó la conversación. Después de eso recogimos los platos sucios y arreglamos la cocina.

Las tareas las hicimos en el comedor. Me di cuenta que Fuji sempai no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sentado en su silla. Escribía algo y se paraba para ver como iba haciendo mis deberes yo y luego veía por donde iba Tezuka. Se paraba iba por agua, conversaba un rato con el papa de Tezuka buchou que estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro con el abuelo.

"Si ya acabaste por que no te vas a tu casa Fuji" - Fuji sempai se sorprendió un poco con la intervención de Tezuka buchou pero luego le sonrió como siempre.

"No me puedo ir y perderme la diversión Kunimitsu. Además tengo la certeza de que Ryoma chan tiene problemas con las matemáticas. No pude evitar fijarme que aún suma con los dedos y no creo que tú vayas a ayudarlo"

"¡Tengo que sumar con los dedos por que con tanto dar vueltas me distraes Fuji senpai! Además mi pizarra mental..." - iba a decir un chiste que me dijo Momo pero al ver la cara tan seria de Tezuka buchou preferí no continuar. Al parecer todo este escándalo también lo estaba perturbando y no lo dejaba estudiar.

"¿Tu pizarra mental que, Ryoma chan?" - el papá de Tezuka buchou entró al comedor donde estábamos haciendo los deberes. - "Si tienes problemas de concentración tal vez tengas algún tipo de descompensación. Fuji kun por favor trata de no distraerlo y si puedes ayúdalo..."

"¡No es necesario! ¡Yo puedo solo!" - pero no me escucharon y Fuji se sentó a mi lado a revisar todo lo que había hecho. Encontró un par de fallas, como cualquier otro niño de mi edad puede hacer, pero el se encargó de maximizarlas para quedarse un rato mas fastidiando. Cuando terminó se fue a su casa alegremente diciendo que volvería muy temprano al día siguiente para ir juntos a clase. Tezuka buchou y yo sabíamos que estaba hablando en serio, él siempre hablaba en serio.

Cuando terminamos con todo guardamos las cosas en la maleta. Tezuka buchou tenía tantos libros que empacar en la maleta que parecía que fuera a estallar. Se demoraba en acomodarlos mucho y yo parado junto a mi silleta no sabía que más hacer para pasar el tiempo. No estaba muy en confianza con la casa como para atreverme a ir al baño sin permiso o a descansar un poco de la presión de esta casa en el cuarto que me habían asignado. Debía haber tenido una duda muy grande en mi cara por que Tezuka buchou lo percibió, algo raro por que siempre paraba abstraído en sus cosas.

"¿Por qué mejor no te vas a bañar? Dentro de un rato te llevo unas toallas"

"¡Hai!"

Y me fui al baño lo más rápido que pude.

El baño era más grande que el de la casa de Momo y de Kikumaru sempai. La bañera era muy grande y me demore un poco en llenarla con agua caliente. Pero no solo la bañera estaba pensada como para una persona adulta. El lavabo estaba alto y el espejo definitivamente fuera de mi alcance. Subido en el banquito podía apreciar mejor el cambio del baño. El vapor del lugar hacia que las ventanas y las paredes de mayólica sudaran, incluso no podía ver mi reflejo en el espejo que ahora estaba frente mío. El vapor era denso como la neblina de la mañana. Con razón Momo me decía que parecía que me estuviera cocinando como pollo en sopa.

Seguí mis costumbres en el baño y me metía al agua. Sumergí todo mi cuerpo debajo del agua hasta el nivel de mi nariz. Se sentía tan rico estar ahí. Estaba un poco caliente pero soportable. Pero el baño siempre era el mejor lugar para pensar y tenía que pensar rápido. La payasada de vivir una semana con cada senpai no me iba a durar mucho, eso era un hecho. También habían casas a las que no quería ir como a la del rey mono de Atobe o a la casa de Fuji sempai, que con solo acordarme que tendría que ir a su casa en un par de días la piel se me ponía como la de gallina y sentía como si me estuviera bañando en agua congelada. De solo pensarlo sentía que si papá me encontraba no sería tan malo.

"Echizen aquí te traje la... toalla" - Tezuka buchou entró al baño sin tocar la puerta antes - "¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Echizen, sigues vivo? No debes pasar tanto rato ahí sumergido por que el vapor del agua te puede hacer perder el conocimiento. Mejor sal de una vez" - Tezuka buchou se sorprendió al ver convertido su baño en un lugar vaporoso y sin visión, hasta sus gafas quedaron cegadas.

"Hai" - Tezuka buchou me acercó la toalla. Por un momento dudo si me ayudaba a ponerme la toalla o no pero no lo deje. No me sentía cómodo con él como para dejar que me ayudara de ese modo. El se dió cuenta de eso y se alejó un poco compa para darme privacidad. Cuando estaba por salir del baño me puso una toalla más pequeña en la cabeza y me terminó de guiar hasta mi dormitorio. El dejó las puertas del baño abiertas para que se fuera el vapor que me había escondido por espacio de veinte minutos.

"Será mejor que te prepares para dormir. Te he preparado la cama con dos cobertores para que no pases frío. A eso de las diez las luces de la casa se apagan así que asegúrate de estar metido en la cama a esa hora. Te voy a pasar la voz mañana a eso de las seis para ir a la escuela.

"Hai" - respondí haciéndome la idea que tenía que ver la manera de estar conciente a esa hora, hora por cierto muy inhumana para despertarme.

Saqué mi ropa de dormir de la maleta de ropa que me había heredado Momo. Pero ahora también tenía algo de ropa de Kikumaru senpai y algunos accesorios que me habían regalado sus hermanas. Como hacía frío decidí ponerme una sudadera de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones azules, eso si encontraba mi ropa interior primero. Estaba en eso hasta que alguien más entró.

"Hay perdón, no sabía que te estabas cambiando. Si quieres te cierro la puerta y te espero para poder hablar" - El papá de Tezuka buchou quería hablar conmigo. Quería pedirle que no cerrara la puerta por que a pesar de todo me daba miedo volver a quedarme encerrado pero si no la cerraba me iba a ver y podría haber preguntas que no iba a querer responder.

"Hai" - me cambien rápido y cuando termine le hice saber. Aún con la toalla en la cabeza me senté en la cama mientras él entraba al cuarto con un maletín en la mano.

"Disculparas que me meta tanto pero como médico no puedo dejar pasar ciertas cosas por alto" - con la introducción que me estaba haciendo me podía hacer una idea de que me iba a preguntar - "No estoy seguro de que situación se viva en tu casa pero me gustaría saber si estas al día en tus vacunas. Como te vez chiquito y flaquito pareciera que tus padres estuvieran descuidado tu salud de alguna manera. También me gustaría tomar tu estatura y tu peso, hacerte un examen medico"

Vacunas. Sabía lo que eran pero no recordaba haberlas tenido en un buen tiempo.

"Creo que si tengo vacunas pero no sabría decirle con seguridad..."

"Pregúntale a tu mamá apenas puedas..."

"Si, claro" - no era necesario decirle que mamá no estaba viva, eso era dar lástima y hacerlo pasar un mal rato por sus preguntas.

Después de eso se salió con la suya y tomó mi peso y mi estatura recordándome a cada rato que estaba por debajo de mi peso y lejos de una estatura ideal. Me hizo caminar por una de las líneas del piso, me hizo tocar la nariz varias veces con la punta de mi dedo índice, examinó como mis ojos seguían sus dedos de izquierda a derecha y con una linterna miro a profundidad mis ojos. Reviso mis oídos. Todo iba bien hasta que quiso levantarme el polo.

La mayoría de las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo como moretones habían desaparecido pero aún tenía ciertas marcas de cortes pequeños pero con lo minucioso que parecía ser seguro me iba a preguntar por eso.

"¿No quieres que oiga tu corazón?"

"No es eso, es que... esa cosa es fría" - en parte era cierto. El aparato que usaban para oír el corazón y la respiración era metálico y podía recordar muy bien en mis escasas visitas al médico que siempre me daba frío.

"Por eso no hay problema. Ahorita lo caliento con mis manos" - lo puso entre sus manos y lo sopló y sobó para que no estuviera tan frío. - "Ya esta" - me levantó el polo sin darme tiempo a poner resistencia. Me quedó mirando un rato pero no dijo nada. Me pidió respirar profundo y no me preguntó nada más. Al final de todo ese chequeo no me dijo nada más. Me sonrió y revolvió mi cabello. - "Aún esta mojado. Ahora te traigo la secadora" - salió del cuarto y no regresó.

La secadora llegó un momento más tarde en las manos de Tezuka buchou que me ayudó a secarme el cabello.

"Tu papá me examinó. Creo que vio algunas marcas pero no me pregunto nada. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

Tezuka buchou se quedo callado un rato revolviendo mi cabello con el aire caliente de la secadora.

"¿Querías que te dijera algo? Los adultos a veces necesitan tiempo para poder asimilar las cosas que ven. En cuanto a eso nadie te va a decir nada a menos que tú digas algo primero. Nadie va a venir corriendo a salvarte a menos que grites"

Tezuka buchou tenía razón. Yo en todo momento me había mostrado renuente a enseñarle mis marcas. El debía haber entendido que yo no quería hablar al respecto y estaba respetando mi silencio a pesar que le hubiera gustado decir algo. Si yo no decía lo que me pasaba y me sinceraba con todos nadie me iba a ayudar.

Tezuka buchou empacó la secadora en su caja y en su salida del cuarto estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

"No la cierres por favor. Me da miedo estar con la puerta cerrada"

xoxoxoxox

Tezuka buchou tenía razón, en este cuarto hacía frío. Durante la noche me enrolle con los cobertores y me cubrí la cabeza para evitar sentir la corriente de aire pero aún sentía el frío. Al cabo de un rato y después de rodar por todo el colchón llegué a la conclusión que no podría dormir en todo la noche a menos que alguien me golpeara la cabeza al punto de dejarme inconciente. ¡Genial! Para lo único que me servía papá y no lo tenía cerca.

Me senté en la cama resignado a no dormir, por lo menos en un buen rato. Era demasiado aburrido por que como todo estaba oscuro no había nada que mirar. Mi única opción era ver por la ventana. La noche estaba despejada y el cielo tenía varias estrellas. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción de algunos grillos. Ya podía sentir como el sueño regresaba a mi.

Volví a la cama con ánimo de dormir esta vez hasta que vi como una figura de luz observarme desde la puerta del cuarto. Cerré los ojos casi al instante tratando de pensar que no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

_No puede ser. Fuji senpai esta durmiendo en casa, no hay manera que sea él esta vez. _Me repetía en mi cabeza. Si abría mis ojos eso ya no estaría ahí. Pero ahí estaba y tenía la impresión que se movía por todas partes.

_Esto no puede ser._

No tenía mucho tiempo de hospedado en esta casa como para habérmela memorizado pero no me importó. Con los ojos cerrados intenté salir de la habitación disculpándome innumerables veces con el espíritu de la abuelita de Tezuka buchou por no quererle hacer compañía. Esto era demasiado para mí.

Para mi suerte la habitación de al lado era la de Tezuka buchou así que como pude me metí ahí pero no me atreví a despertarlo. Quizás era de sueño pesado o tenía mal genio al levantarse.

Me senté en la silleta de su escritorio apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa. Incomodo pero por lo menos ya no veía las luces. Su cuarto estaba tibio y no entraban corrientes de aire.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Echizen ¿Qué haces en mi escritorio?"

Yo me había quedado dormido en un escritorio. Me dolía la espalda y el cuello y durante la noche había tenido frío a pesar de haberme cambiado de cuarto.

"Echizen ¡Reacciona!"

Abrí mis ojos con la alzada de voz.

"¿Por que no dormiste en tu habitación? ¿No estabas cómodo ahí?" - Al principio no había estado muy cómodo, era cierto, pero no era precisamente el motivo por el que me aparecí en su habitación anoche.

"Por alguna razón no pude dormir solo. Me dio pena levantarte así que me quede aquí" - Tezuka buchou que al principio había tenido cara de cierta preocupación se resignó a mi estúpida explicación.

"¡Levántate de una vez entonces y prepárate para ir al colegio! Fuji va a llegar en cualquier momento" - y no mintió. Para cuando termine de alistarme Fuji sempai ya estaba sentado en la mesa tomando el desayuno.

"Echizen chan tienes cara de sueño ¿Dormiste mal?"

"Algo así" - no me importó decirle la verdad por esta vez.

Terminado el desayuno los tres salimos de la casa rumbo al colegio. En la mañana no tenía miedo a salir por que sabía que papá estaba a media noche y no se levantaría hasta mucho después.

Apenas pusimos un pie en el colegio corrí a mi salón. No era bueno que me vieran junto a alguien a la hora de llegar y tener el menor contacto posible con ellos para evitar dar pistas de mi paradero. Pero del que no podía perder contacto era de Momo. La gente ya estaba acostumbrada a vernos comer juntos.

"¿Y que tal te fue en la casa de Tezuka buchou?"

"No me lo recuerdes. No pude dormir bien" - le conté todo lo que me había pasado. Desde el hecho que Fuji sempai vivía muy cerca de mi casa como acerca del espíritu de la abuelita de Tezuka que merodeaba mi cuarto y no me dejaba pegar un ojo durante la noche.

"Vaya, tú si que tienes mala suerte. No te vendría mal pedirle a _Lucky_ un amuleto, pareces un gato negro la verdad"

"Si te conté eso no era para que te burlaras de mi sino para que me dieras algo de apoyo moral. En verdad no quiero ir a la casa de Fuji sempai"

"¿Por qué no le dices eso a Tezuka buchou? Dile que te gusta estar más en mi casa y que mi mamá cocina deliciosa comida chatarra"

"Sería bueno pero..."

"¿Le tienes miedo?"

"Solo un poquito. El es muy difícil de leer. No se que hacer. Siempre esta serio, es como si yo estuviera haciendo algo malo pero no se que"

"No te preocupes, saldrás bien de esto igual que yo"

"¿Igual que tu? ¿Cuándo has tenido que tratar de esta manera con Tezuka buchou?"

"Bueno, con él solo en las reuniones pero... yo me estaba refiriendo a ti" - se rió un poco. Parecía como si quisiera retractarse en sus palabras pero después se animo a continuar - "Cuando tu llegaste a mí eras algo parecido. Todo lo que te decía te parecía malo, contestabas como si no te importara nada y a veces me ignorabas. Para mi era algo difícil decirte algo sin el temor de que te fueras a enojar. Pero conforme te fui tratando te conocí mejor y aprendí a leer tus acciones. Lo que te gusta, lo que no, como reaccionas a diferentes situaciones. Ahora hasta me parece divertido ver como cambias cada día..."

"¿Osea que ahora me he convertido en tu entretenimiento diario? Gracias por lo que me toca" - me quise enojar pero no pude. Estar con Momo me hacía sentir como un niño de mi edad.

"Sabía que te ibas a enojar pero te lo dije para que vieras lo que me paso y como lo supere. Ahora te toca a ti conocer un poco mejor a Tezuka buchou"

Momo tenía razón. Solo tenía que aprender a conocerlo como Fuji sempai. Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

xoxoxoxox

Y la pregunta que me carcomía era ¿Cómo? Para Momo en medio de todo era fácil por que nunca paraba de hablar. ¿Pero si yo le hablo así como Momo me haría caso?

No. Lo más probable es que me mire de pies a cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo y luego me mandaría a leer algo.

Otra opción era preguntarle a Fuji sempai que debería hacer. ¿Eso sería prudente? Cualquier cosa que le dijera a Fuji sempai podía ser usada en mi contra en un futuro no tan lejano.

"¡Echizen! ¡Deja de dormir en mi clase!" - me gritó en la oreja el profesor.

"Pero no estoy durmiendo..." - y no lo estaba. Mis ojos habían permanecido abiertos mirando a la pizarra para no tener problemas como estos.

"¡Estas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos! ¡No estas prestando atención! ¿Te parece poco?" - me parecía poco pero no se lo iba a decir. Volví a clavar mis ojos al suelo como si estuviera arrepentido o para que no malinterpretara mi mirada como siempre él solía hacer. - "¡Préstame atención!" - y pego su puño contra la carpeta tan fuerte que los otros que estaban distraídos saltaron en sus carpetas.

El profesor se dio cuenta que había alzado demasiado la voz y se alejó de mí tratando de respirar profundamente como para no matarme.

"Echizen salga al pasadizo y quédese ahí parado hasta que se me pase el enojo" - ¿Y eso cuanto iba a tardar? Su enojo conmigo era infinito. Sería más piadoso decirme que me iba a dejar ahí eternamente.

Guardé mis cosas en la maleta y salí al corredor a cumplir mi castigo parado. La gente que pasaba por ahí me miraba de reojo. Era aburrido y agotador estar ahí parado. Empecé a jugar con mis pies, a contar gente que pasaba, a contar cuantas veces parpadeaba el foco en un minuto. Las piernas se me estaban empezando a adormecer cuando por ahí paso Tezuka buchou cargando una pirámide de libros y a su costado Fuji sempai cargado otros tantos. Los dos no pudieron evitar fijarse que me habían castigado pero no dijeron nada cuando pasaron a mi costado. Lo único que me dedicaron fue una mirada alegre de Fuji sempai y una reprobatoria de Tezuka buchou.

Para mi suerte la campana tocó cinco minutos después cuando ya no podía sentir mis piernas y pude entrar al salón. La mayoría salió a tomarse un descanso y respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de la siguiente clase pero yo preferí quedarme en el salón abrazando la carpeta.

"¡Echizen!" - levanté mi cabeza con pereza para ver que pasaba ahora. El profesor me hizo una seña para que me acercara a él - "Ven acá que tengo que hablar contigo"

Se veía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse por que en verdad me odiaba. Me paré y caminé lo más rápido que pude por que aún me dolían los pies de tanto rato estar parado. El profesor salió del salón y yo lo tuve que seguir. Seguro me iba a mandar a detención otra vez, por que con tenerme parado un par de horas no era suficiente para él. El profesor caminó hasta el salón de profesores en el segundo piso y me llevó hasta el cuarto de entrevistas.

"Siéntate" - me senté en la silleta mientras él salía del lugar y volvía a entrar cargando un folder con algunos papeles colgando. - "No estoy contento contigo. Te duermes en clase, no prestas atención, tienes muchas faltas de respeto para mi persona y no sé si los demás profesores tienen quejas de ti. No sé que rayos este pasando en tu casa y no me importa pero la verdad ya me cansé. Voy a llamar a tu casa ahora mismo y le voy a pedir a tus padres que vengan a hablar conmigo por que esto no puede seguir así" - su charla era la misma de siempre pero al escuchar sus últimas intenciones abrí mis ojos de par en par.

¿En verdad planeaba llamar a papá? Estaba abriendo mi folder con todos mis datos tanto personales como educativos para buscar mi teléfono. Si esto seguía así podían pasar dos cosas: Que papá estuviera tan borracho que no pudiera levantarse y contestar el teléfono ó que si lo contestara. Si sucedía lo segundo estaba perdido. Papá vendría corriendo solo por el placer de verme muerto y no le iba a importar armar un espectáculo enfrente de todo el colegio. Tenía que hacer algo.

En un intentó desesperado me paré y puse mi mano encima de los papeles para que no pudiera seguir buscando mi teléfono.

"No lo llamé" - fue lo único que le dije.

"Eso debiste de pensarlo antes de portarte mal. Lo voy a llamar de todas maneras" - con una mano hizo a un lado la mía y con la otra marcaba el número en su teléfono móvil. Estaba perdido.

"No lo llamé por favor. Me portaré bien. Solo... no lo llamé" - me deje caer en la silleta esperando a escuchar la voz de papá por el altavoz del teléfono.

_"Alo... ¿Quién es?"_ - esa no era la voz de papá. Era la voz de Ryoga.

"Buenos días. Estoy llamando del colegio de su hijo Ryoma. Me gustaría hacer una cita con usted acerca del comportamiento de su hijo"

_"Ya veo... se esta portando mal eh. Esta bien, voy ahora mismo. Que el enano no se mueva de ahí"_ - no le dio tiempo a contestarle por que Ryoga colgó el teléfono. Había corrido con mucha suerte esta vez. Pero no podía cantar victoria. Ryoga también podía mandar a papá a esta reunión y ahí mi suerte estaría acabada por completo.

"Ya oíste. No tienes permiso para salir de este salón" - el profesor volvió a meter todo mi historial al folder y se lo llevo.

No tenía salida ahora. Encerrado en este lugar esperando a que vinieran por mi. Por lo menos había una ventana. Por ahí podía ver si Ryoga era el que venía o papá. Pero si fuera papá era capaz de lanzarme por la ventana sin mirar a donde caer. Agarré la silleta más cercana y me pare a mirar con los brazos apoyados a la pared para descansar un poco el cuerpo.

Estos eran los minutos más desesperantes de mi vida. ¿Y hasta que hora me iba a quedar aquí? El que viniera podía tardar horas y quizás nunca venir. ¿Si nadie venía me dejarían ir? Cuando mis pies se cansaron de soportar mi cuerpo Ryoga cruzó la puerta. Estaba salvado.

Me deje caer en la silla para descansar un poco. Hasta donde había llegado a ver el profesor lo había recibido en la puerta y lo estaba guiando hasta acá. Solo me quedaba rezar para que el profesor no se enojara mucho y exigiera la presencia de papá.

No demoraron mucho en entrar al lugar donde me tenían cautivo. Ryoga no me miro en ningún momento y se sentó a mi lado cruzando las piernas como hacía papá cada vez que se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala. El profesor se quedo mirándonos un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Echizen, debiste decirme que tu papá estaba de viaje para no hacer venir a tu hermano"

"Lo siento mucho"

"Bueno no le grite, después de todo mi papá se acaba de ir de viaje. Lo llamaron y salió repentinamente... usted sabe como es el trabajo" - Lo que papá estaba de viaje debía de ser una mentira por que papá no trabajaba en algo importante, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro que trabajara.

Ryoga por primera vez en su vida me cubrió la espalda para escapar de esta situación sin resultar herido. Dijo que cuando papá llegara le diría para buscar un castigo ejemplar para no volverlo a hacer nunca más. El profesor pareció feliz de saber eso por que le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Ryoga y le dio las gracias, además de decirle que era un ejemplo a seguir y que los hermanos mayores deberían ser así de responsables como él.

"Bueno si me permite señor, me voy a llevar a mi hermano para hablar con él. Le prometo que después de hablar un rato conmigo no se volverá a portar mal y lo tendrá presente por el resto del año. Solo un momento" - Ryoga se paró de la silla y me agarro del cuello para que lo imitara.

"Claro, claro. No les puedo dejar este salón para que hablen pero siéntase libre de usar cualquier otra instalación" - el profesor estaba encantado que Ryoga me fuera a regañar, tomo sus cosas y nos guió fuera del lugar. Ryoga me presiono la cabeza para hacer una reverencia a la hora que el profesor se fue para las clases.

"¿Cómo es eso que papá esta de viaje?"

"Shhh... ¡Cállate! Vamos a caminar en el jardín" - Ryoga me jaló del brazo hasta afuera del edificio del colegio y me hizo caminar hasta donde estaban las canchas y los jardines, al costado del edificio.

"¿A que viene tanto misterio? Dime de una vez..."

"¡Wow Chibisuke! Oyaji tiene razón, te has revelado. ¿Qué paso con el respeto a tus mayores?" - ¿Revelado? - "Mejor explícame tu que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo fuera de casa. Oyaji te esta buscando como loco, dice que tu tienes unos amigos que son unos vándalos y ahora te dedicas a robar. ¿Es cierto eso Chibisuke?".

"No... no totalmente. Estoy escondiéndome de él. Cuando me vea me va a matar así que no planeo volver a casa"

"Mira, no es mi asunto pero ese juego del gato y el ratón no te queda bien. Tú sabes que Oyaji tiene buen olfato y ya sabe que estas escondiéndote con tus amigos en sus casas. No va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que se de cuenta en cual casa estas" - ¿ya sabía? Eso eran malas noticias. Si me descubría iba a hacer un escándalo. No podía exponerlos a eso. - "Ya se que no quieres regresar pero te daré un consejo. Hazlo. Si vas con tus propios pies pues si te va a caer un buen golpe pero estoy seguro que Oyaji se apiadara de tu alma y te dejara vivir, pero si esperas a que él te encuentre te va a ir muy mal. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que a Oyaji no le gusta perder y que lo engañen. Te va a encontrar y lo menos que te va a hacer será matarte. Y lo va a hacer lenta y dolorosamente".

Ryoga tenía razón. Yo lo sabía desde el momento en que puse un pie fuera de la casa. Había planeado ausentarme un par de días para que se le pasara el enojo. Pero ahora su enojo era más grande.

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Papá te mando?" - Ryoga saco un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo comió.

"No. Te digo esto por que es como mi regalo de despedida. He decidido vivir con mi mamá y solo regrese a la casa para recoger las cosas que había dejado. Ahí fue cuando Oyaji en uno de sus momentos de lucidez me contó todo esto. Tienes suerte que él haya estado durmiendo cuando llamó tu profesor sino hubiera venido aquí y te hubiera montado un espectáculo. No creo que le hubiera importado haberte matado frente a tu profesor" - yo tampoco dudaba de eso. Si Ryoga iba a dejar definitivamente la casa significaba que en verdad no valía la pena regresar ahí.

Por otro lado si Oyaji me encontraba me iba a matar y una muerte lenta y dolorosa no me llamaba la atención.

"¿Y que planeas hacer ahora?"

"Ya te dije que no planeo regresar a la casa. Si me va a buscar donde mis amigos me conviene esconderme en otro lado ¿no? Quizás viaje a algún lado".

"Si planeas viajar no vayas donde Mika. Oyaji ya leyó la dirección y sabe que es uno de los sitios donde podrías huir. Tiene que ser un lugar que de preferencia nadie conozca o que no haya manera que él sepa donde queda"

Mika era mi alternativa número uno. No había ni dos ni tres. Me estaba empezando a desesperar.

"Ne Ryoga... ¿No podría...?"

"¡No! Imposible que vengas conmigo Chibisuke por que donde vivo es un lugar pequeño"

"Me puedo acomodar en cualquier parte"

"No. Bueno ya me voy. Ya te dije lo que deberías hacer y te lo repito. Regresa, es peor si Oyaji sale a buscarte" - Para Ryoga era fácil decirlo por que su vida no era la que corría peligro. Mi última alternativa era este colegio. Podía dormir en el club de tenis y llevar una colchoneta. Si regresaba al salón en estas condiciones no iba a prestar atención y me iban a volver a castigar o a llamar otra vez a la casa. Mejor sería esconderme en el techo y esperar a que sea hora de salir.

xoxoxoxoxox

Mas o menos a la hora de salida recogí mis cosas del salón esperando a que él profesor ya no estuviera ahí para requintarme por no regresar. Momo estaba parado en la puerta esperando hasta que me vio.

"¿Dónde te habías metido Echizen? Te vine a buscar más temprano y me dijeron que te habían castigado"

"Mada mada dane"

"No digas eso. ¿Qué paso? Por que traes una cara de preocupación que se nota a leguas". - Si le contaba a Momo mi conversación con Ryoga se iba a preocupar y no me iba a dejar regresar a mi casa, algo que yo quería que impidiera.

Si le decía eso se lo iba a decir a los demás y lógicamente querrían seguir escondiéndome en sus casas. Tenía que pensar muy bien esta situación para ver que podía hacer.

"Nee Momo ¿Puedo ir un rato a tu casa para ver a Karupin?"

"¡Claro! Es tu gato ¿no?"

" Hai!"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vámonos entonces!" - Momo ya estaba empezando a correr hacia las escaleras cuando me acordé de algo importante. No me podía ir a la casa de Momo sin antes avisarle a Tezuka buchou. Si me iba sin decirle nada se iba a enojar conmigo seguramente, pero si le pedía permiso ¿me dejaría ir? - "¡Oii Echizen apúrate o te dejo!"

"¡Hai!" - Si se enojaba conmigo mejor, así tenía una excusa para irme de su casa. Quizás se enojaba tanto que le diría a los demás que no me ayudaran mas, esa seria la mejor manera de librarme de ir a la casa de Fuji sempai. Agradecía mucho toda la ayuda que me habían brindado hasta ahora y por eso mismo era mejor no causarles problemas con papá.

Salimos del edificio del colegio y corrimos hacia la puerta de entrada para salir. Hablar con Karupin me haría bien, tenía tiempo sin acariciar sus orejas y sin escuchar su ronroneo en la oreja. Estar alejado de él por más de un día era demasiado castigo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas Echizen?" - Tezuka buchou apareció al otro lado de la puerta con Fuji sempai. Me estaban esperando.

"Nee Echizen... ¿No estabas pensando en dejarnos verdad?"

"No. Yo solo iba a despedirme de Momo sempai" - No tenía caso que me fuera con él ahora considerando que me habían atrapado a punto de huir. La cara de Tezuka buchou me decía que no me fuera con él.

"Yo pensé que querías ver a tu gato" - Momo termino por delatarme.

"Momo, eso lo dejamos para otro día. Ya me voy" - le tomo un par de minutos a Momo para procesar que me había arruinado delante de Tezuka buchou. Aún así se disculpo por no saber leer el ambiente y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Yo por otra parte me quede ahí sin saber que decir o hacer. Cuando reaccione Tezuka buchou estaba como a dos cuadras de distancia y Fuji sempai era el que me llevaba de la mano por la calle.

"Nee Echizen, ¿Para que querías ir a la casa de Momo? ¿No habíamos quedado en que dormías en casa de Tezuka y a partir de mañana en mi casa?" - Fuji sempai seguía con su sonrisa en la casa como tratando de aligerar la pesada situación.

"Si pero yo quería ir un rato donde Momo sempai para ver a Karupin"

"Ya veo. Extrañas a tu gato. Cuando vayas a mi casa lo puedes llevar, no tenemos problemas contra los gatos. Solo tienes que esperarte un día más."

"Si pero lo extraño mucho" - no sabía por que le seguía diciendo esas cosas a Fuji sempai. En casa de Tezuka buchou todos se habían portado muy bien conmigo y a pesar de estar consternados por mi salud y mi crecimiento retrasado no eran malas personas. Habiendo en esa casa cuatro personas me sentía solo y siempre que me había sentido solo en mi vida Karupin había estado conmigo. - "Estoy acostumbrado a dormir con Karupin y a que me abrigue de noche"

"Ya veo... eso se puede arreglar" - la única manera de arreglarlo era tener a Karupin en mis brazos. Fuji sempai aceleró el paso hasta que alcanzamos a Tezuka buchou. - "Nee Kuni-chan. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa hoy para hacerle compañía a Ryo-chan?"

"Tu tienes tu casa Fuji. Y Echizen ya esta lo suficientemente grande como para necesitar tu compañía de noche. Además ¿ya te olvidaste que tienes obligaciones en tu casa?"

"Tienes razón Kuni-chan, alguien tiene que vigilar a Yuuta, pero tenga a Yumiko que puede hacerlo por mi"

"Deja de llamarme así en especial si estamos en la calle"

"¿Cómo? ¿Kuni-chan?"

"¡Si!" - Tezuka buchou dejo de caminar. Se veía más molesto que antes. Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose las caras. Fuji sempai había dejado de sonreír y todo estos pasaba conmigo al medio. Había tanto silencio ahí que creaba una tensión pesada. Tezuka buchou tenía sus manos en puño y estaba apretando sus dedos tan fuerte que su mano estaba roja. Fuji sempai en cambio no hacía eso pero su miraba valía más que mil palabras y con cada una de esas mil palabras estaba apuñalando a Tezuka buchou - "¿Por qué mejor hoy no te quedas en tu casa? Voy a estar muy ocupado como para atenderte hoy" - Tezuka bucho se estaba controlando para hablar intentando volver a su calma habitual.

"Esta bien, no tenía ganas de ir a tu casa hoy" - Se había enojado los dos. Tezuka buchou antes de darse la vuelta para seguir caminando me agarró de la mano y me jalo para que lo siguiera. Pero Fuji sempai no quería soltar mi otra mano.

"Suéltalo Fuji. Nos tenemos que ir" - y seguía jalándome como si con eso fuera a lograr que Fuji sempai me dejara.

"No. El viene conmigo a mi casa por que tú no lo vas a cuidar. Vas a llegar a tu casa y te vas a poner a leer ese libro que lo vienes leyendo como diez veces" - ¿Era mi parecer o Fuji sempai estaba resondrando a Tezuka buchou por su comportamiento del día anterior?

"Fuji, suéltalo. Hoy viene conmigo y mañana se va contigo"

"¿Y que vas a hacer con él? ¿Lo vas a tener sentado leyendo? ¿O lo vas a dejar olvidado en la puerta de la casa? Te recuerdo que tus papas no van a regresar a tu casa hasta la noche. ¿Te vas a acordar de darle de comer o vas a seguir leyendo tu libro en la sala olvidándote del resto del mundo?" - Si Tezuka bucho había recobrado la calma la volvió a perder en ese mismo segundo.

Me soltó la mano, algo que agradecía mucho por que ya me estaba doliendo y se lanzo encima de Fuji sempai. Nunca hubiese pensado que Tezuka buchou pudiera tener tal salto. A Fuji sempai lo confió de sorpresa cuando lo lanzó al suelo y más sorpresa me dio a mi cuando me caí con ellos, Fuji sempai no me había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

Ya en el piso logre alejarme de ellos mientras un grupo de adultos venían a separarlos a pesar que ninguno de los dos había alzado un puño.

Tezuka buchou se calmó una vez más. Se paró, agarró su maleta. Se sacudió el polvo del uniforme.

"Lo siento" - dijo. Le dio una mano para que se levantara. Fuji sempai no la acepto y se levantó por su propia cuenta. Mientras él sacudía su uniforme Tezuka buchou le levantó del piso y con la mano sacudió el polvo de mi uniforme. Me tomo de la mano y me llevó con él. Dimos un par de pasos juntos y Fuji sempai paso corriendo a nuestro lado. Mientras se alejaba de nosotros en el camino hacia su casa dio su estocada final.

"¡Tu no eres él único que se siente solo... Kuni-chan!"

Yo no sabía exactamente bajo que preceptos estaba basada esa amistad.

La cara de Fuji sempai no era de enojo, era de alegría por que de alguna manera parecía haberse salido con la suya. Solo me preguntaba en verdad ¿Cuál habría sido su objetivo desde un principio?

xoxoxoxoxox

Pero cuando llegamos a la casa de Tezuka buchou me di cuenta que Fuji sempai tenía razón. Estaba vacía. Olía a comida, eso despertaba mi apetito.

Algo más en lo que Fuji sempai acertó fue en que Tezuka buchou se sentó a leer el libro en la sala y se olvido de mi existencia. Mientras me sentaba a leer algo me dí cuenta que en verdad él no estaba leyendo. Estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos. De cuando en cuando sus ojos se movían a lo largo de la hoja, movía la boca como si estuviera intentando decir algo o ensayando alguna conversación y se demoraba más de diez minutos en cambiar la página. También hubiera podido estar intentado memorizarse alguna frase del libro pero eso no lo iba a saber hasta que apareciera una prueba de ello.

Siguiendo su ejemplo empecé a pensar mirando las páginas de un libro que ni siquiera sabía de que era. Lo único de que estaba seguro era que era de medicina por que tenía el nombre de la mamá de Tezuka buchou escrito en la primera hoja con una caligrafía dibujada.

Pero entre mis pensamientos estaba Momo intentando hacerme decir la primera palabra para iniciar una conversación. ¿Pero de que podría hablar con Tezuka buchou? El y yo no parecíamos tener un tema en común. ¿De que hablarían él y Fuji sempai? Ellos tampoco parecían tener algo en común aunque si llevaban las mismas clases y vivían cerca.

Mi casa también estaba cerca. Íbamos al mismo colegio pero no éramos iguales. Su familia si se preocupaba de él, yo en cambio había perdido la noción de que era una familia. Su vida era estudiar y la mía era mantenerme alejado de papá. Quizás no tenía sentido seguir pensando en esas cosas y lo mejor era dejarlo solo hasta que saliera de su mundo.

Me levante y lo deje solo. Si en algún momento tuve hambre me olvide de eso y me fui a mi cuarto. Junte la puerta con el marco, aún no me atrevía a cerrarla completamente y me senté en el rincón mas alejado de la puerta esperando a que algo pasara pero no paso nada. Por un momento se me cruzo la idea que con mi ida de la sala Tezuka buchou hubiera podido reaccionar y venir a buscarme para hablar o algo parecido pero no paso. Me sentí solo y fui a la sala solo para aguaitarlo por las escaleras. Seguía en la misma posición en la que lo deje, ni siquiera había cambiado la hoja del libro.

Era un idiota. Yo era un idiota.

Yo era el invitado de la casa, un invitado forzado por que no había nadie más que se hiciera cargo de mi. Todos querían que fuera a sus casas no por que en verdad quisieran. Lo hacían para mostrarme lo que era una familia y lo que yo no tenía, para mostrarme lo que tenían y lo que yo no. Después era un estorbo.

¿También sería un estorbo para Momo? No, el era diferente. El si quería que me quedara en su casa, su mama si me quería mucho. ¿Y Kikumaru sempai? Su familia también me había recibido muy bien y él también quería que me quedara más días en su casa. Entonces solo era Tezuka buchou el que no me quería aquí.

No iba a llorar por eso a pesar que sentía cierto nudo fastidioso en la garganta.

Me pase la mano por la cara y me frote los ojos como para olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No quería estar más tiempo en esta casa, ahora más que nunca tenía que aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza y llegar a una decisión. Tenía que ir a la casa de Momo para ver a Karupin y de ser posible quedarme a dormir con él.

Me pare decidido a irme de en este mismo instante pero no me atrevía a salir por la puerta donde entre. Aún era cobarde como para enfrentarme a él, ni siquiera había logrado vencer al fantasma de papá que me atormento durante mucho tiempo. Mi única salida cobarde era la ventana del cuarto que me habían dado. Al ser mi naturaleza aún cobarde tenía dudas como iba a hacer para llegar al primer piso sin un hueso roto y mirando desde el segundo piso donde estaba hacia abajo empecé a cambiar de idea.

¿Pero como demonios planeaba vencer si seguía con miedo? Mi fachada podía decir muchas cosas pero por dentro solo era un gato asustando incapaz de hacer algo para vencer el miedo. Era ahora o nunca. No importaban mis huesos, algún día sanarían después de todo estaba en crecimiento. Abrí la ventana y me apoye en el alféizar para elevar mi cuerpo y saltar de una vez por todas.

"En este cuarto si que hace frío" - el abuelito de Tezuka entró al cuarto y se acomodó en una silleta para alcanzar más cómodamente un libro del nivel inferior. - "¿No tienes miedo de resfriarte? Por esa ventana entra mucho viento, nosotros solo la abrimos en verano y parte de la primavera.

"Eeee..." - no sabía que decirle. La verdad podría ofenderlo y la mentira tampoco era buena. - "Me provoco abrirla"

"Supongo que es difícil charlar con Kunimitsu, Fuji kun también tuvo el mismo problema. Kunimitsu es un buen chico, su único problema es que no es muy abierto a la hora de hacer amigos, creo que no sabe crear temas de conversación. De niño yo también tenía el mismo problema, por eso lo entiendo. Dale otra oportunidad para ser tu amigo" - El abuelo tenía razón. ¿Quién era yo para juzgar a Tezuka buchou? Yo tampoco sabía crear temas de conversación y no necesariamente por que fuera tímido, era por que no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente tan diferente. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlo y le hacemos recordar que tenemos hambre?"

"Hai" - le sonreí y los dos bajamos juntos.

Después de todo el tiempo que había estado pensando y a punto de saltar, después de hablar con el abuelo y razonado al respecto, era difícil creer que Tezuka buchou siguiera en el mismo lugar.

"Kunimitsu. ¿Vamos a comer?"

"No sabía que estuvieras hoy aquí abuelo. No deberías estar en el tren para ir..."

"A tu abuela no creo que le importe si le pongo flores hoy o mañana. Ella sabe que la recuerdo todos los días. Además tenía que quedarme para ver que no te olvidaras de servir la comida a la hora. Tenemos hambre." - su abuelo tenía una manera diferente de hablar. Hablaba de manera pausada y sabia, se notaba que había sido profesor y le gustaba hablar con niños.

"Voy a calentar la comida ahora mismo" - Tezuka buchou se levando de su sillón y entro a la cocina.

"¿Por que no lo acompañas y pones la mesa? El esta acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo, un poco de compañía siempre es buena" - No había sido necesario que me lo dijera por que era algo que tenía pensado hacer. Deje su lado tan cálido y me acerqué a la cocina que estaba helada.

Mi plan era hacerle compañía e intentar hablar con él pero en ningún momento pensé que alguien se me podría adelantar.

Tezuka buchou estaba parado frente a las hornillas intentando prender el fuego para calentar la olla mientras que una señora hecha de humo blanco, suspendida de manera misteriosa en el aire le susurraba algo al oído. Ella parecía haberse dado cuenta que la estaba mirando cuando me sonrió. Descaradamente dejo el lado de su nieto y se acercó a mi para revolverme el cabello.

Ese contacto frío me sacó el alma del cuerpo y sin darme cuenta estaba en el piso intentando entender que era lo que había pasado.

"¡Echizen! ¿Estas bien? ¿Cuántos dedos puedes ver?" - Tezuka buchou estaba sentado a mi costado levantando mi cabeza del piso y moviendo un par de dedos índices de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué paso Kunimitsu?" - el abuelo había llegado y ahora los dos estaban intentando ponerme de pie.

"No lo se. Yo estaba prendiendo la hornilla cuando vi como caía desmayado. ¿Abuelo, tu crees que sea por falta de alimentos?" - al parecer se sentía un poco culpable por no haberme alimentado a tiempo. Pero Tezuka buchou se olvidaba que yo había estado acostumbrado a pasar hambre por tiempos más largos y esperar por mi comida un par de horas no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

"No creo. ¿Ryoma chan... que paso?"

"No lo sé... pero me duele la cabeza" - no les iba a decir lo que vi. No me iban a creer después de todo.

Entre los dos me levantaron y me sentaron en la silleta más cercana. Mientras el abuelo me seguía preguntando si me sentía bien Tezuka bucho sacó hielos de la nevera y los envolvió en una toalla.

"¡Esta muy frío!" - le dije cuando los puso encima de mi cabeza. Las gotitas se iban escurriendo por mi cabello y se colaban por debajo de mi ropa.

"Deja de quejarte. Es para que te baje la inflamación por el golpe" - me iba a bajar la inflamación pero me iba a resfriar por eso. - "¿Te duele la cabeza? Quizás debería darte un desinflamatorio. ¿Tu que opinas abuelo?" - el abuelo le asintió la cabeza y Tezuka buchou comenzó a buscar una pastilla dentro del maletín de pastillas que guardaba en una de las gavetas de la cocina.

"Estoy bien, no necesito pastillas" - pero Tezuka buchou no me hacía caso. Cuando encontró la pastilla me la puso al frente mio con un vaso de agua. - "Puedes ir tomando la pastilla mientras sirvo la comida. No puedes tomar pastillas con el estomago vacío"

Me hizo bien comer algo, la sopa caliente cumplió su cometido y me regreso el alma al cuerpo. Después de eso me dijeron que podía ir a descansar al cuarto. Eso no me iba a animar mucho así que preferí ir a tomar un baño. Tenía que ir al colegio mañana y conociéndome no me iba a levantar temprano.

La cabeza ya no me dolía y me sentía mucho mejor. Las palabras del abuelo de Tezuka buchou me hicieron sentir bien y me quitaron la idea de abandonar este lugar.

Yo había pensado todo el tiempo que Tezuka buchou y yo no teníamos punto de comparación pero en verdad si teníamos unos. Los dos no estábamos acostumbrados a la compañía. El a pesar de estar rodeado por su familia estaba solo, por eso tenía ese comportamiento tan hermético.

Mientras me secaba la cabeza seguía pensando que habría sido de mi si continuara en mi casa. No los hubiera conocido. Estaría muerto, adolorido y con toda esa tristeza de saber que estaba solo y que nadie me iba a ayudar.

Lo mejor para mí era mantenerme lejos de mi casa y tratar de que papá no me encuentre.

Por mientras iba a procurar extender mi felicidad lo más posible.

_"Todo va a ir bien" - _decía una voz en mi cabeza

"Todo va a ir bien" - repetía yo mientras mis ojos estaban abiertos a media asta.

Sentía una caricia antes de quedar dormido. Un susurro me estaba haciendo dormir. Sentía el aire entrar una vez más por la ventana pero curiosamente no sentía el frío de la noche anterior.

"Todo va a estar bien"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Era la primera vez que dormía tan cómodamente después de estar en la casa de Momo. No había tenido frío y mi cabeza había encontrado por fin la comodidad en una almohada. Mis brazos estaban abrazando algo no tan mullido como Karupin pero no me iba a quejar. Estaba tan calentito ahí que no tenía ganas de abrir mis ojos pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Echizen, levántate ya que tenemos que ir al colegio" - Tezuka buchou ya me estaba despertando pero era curioso, no lo había escuchado entrar y abrir la puerta.

"Hai" - le conteste mientras intentaba abrir los ojos y abrir la cama para salir de ahí. Apoye mi mano en la cama para tocar algo no tan mullido.

"¿Echizen quieres dejar de presionar mi pecho?"

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: **

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Se que me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero me es muy difícil sentarme frente a la computadora y escribir mas de dos letras sin distraerme. En compensación he hecho este capítulo un poquito más largo de lo usual.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a la más ferviente de mis perseguidoras. A aquella penosa sombra que ataca en la oscuridad de la noche esperando a que me conecte para apretujarme hasta que actualice. A mi amiga y fan de mis vicios.

Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida, todo sirve para mejorar. Gracias a todos los reviews dejados y si se animan déjenme uno ahora también para saber si siguen vivos y saber que no escribo al vacío.


End file.
